


Superbat Reunion

by Supergirl2015



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2015/pseuds/Supergirl2015
Summary: What if two years ago Kara managed to make it to earth one and she met Kate Kane. But what happens when Kate comes to Earth 38 two years later asking Kara for help.





	1. Superbat meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so i don't really how you guys will like it.

(Up in the skies of National City Supergirl is up there doing her rounds as she's up there someone comes over her comm's.)  
Mark: Supergirl.  
Kara: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Supergirl Agent Danvers just got call from detective Sawyer and she called in the help of everyone's favorite superhero.  
(Alex is behind him trying to keep from laughing. )  
Alex: Kiss ass.  
Mark: I'm sorry your girlfriend does want her help does she not?  
Maggie: Supergirl I need your help.  
Kara: on my way detective.  
(She flies off in their direction as she flies off she's laughing at her sister and her friend.)  
Adam: Are they always like that?  
Maggie: Yes.  
Mark: Are not.  
Alex: Yes he is.  
(Mark looks at her.)  
J'onn: Agent Buchanan Agent Danvers.  
Mark/Alex: Sorry J'onn.  
(Maggie and Adam are in their car laughing at them.)  
Mark: It's your fault detectives.  
Adam: Awe man. My wife is going to beat me.  
Alex: Mark go meet them.  
Mark: yes ma'am. Vasquez! Demos! With me.  
Demos: Yes sir.  
(They rush off to go join NCPD and Supergirl. Minutes later a couple of DEO SUV's arrive on scene. As they arrive Mark looks around the area as he's looking around he gets out and walks up to Maggie and Adam.)  
Mark: Detectives.  
Adam: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: What you got?  
Maggie: Rape suspect.  
Mark: What you need Supergirl for?  
Maggie: He rapped someone you know.  
(Mark looks at her.)  
Mark: Who was it?  
Maggie: Waverly Earp.  
(He Puts his head down. )  
Mark: Shit.  
Susan: Who's the rape suspect?  
Adam: Her ex boyfriend.  
Mark: Champ!?  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: If either Wynonna or Nicole find out.  
Susan: Deputy Haught and Wynonna would kill him.  
Mark: Yup.  
(Just then Supergirl comes over Mark's comm's.)  
Kara: Hey guys.  
Mark: What Is it Supergirl?  
Kara: Some kind of breach just opened up in front of me.  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: Where?  
Kara: Right in front of me.  
(Just then someone tackles her sending her into the breach.)  
Mark: Shit. Supergirl.  
(Just as he's about to get to it. It closes up in front of him.)  
Mark: Supergirl!  
(He turns around to face hits friends.)  
Mark: Alex is gonna kill us.  
Adam: Where the hell did she go?  
Mark: Good question.  
(Over on Earth one the breach opens in Gotham City as it opens her and whoever tackled her fall out of it and he runs off down the street as he runs off she quickly gets her barrings and flies off to go after him after minutes of looking for him when she can't find him she lands in front of someone.)  
Batwoman: Who are you?  
Kara: I'm Supergirl.  
Batwoman: Who?  
Kara: You don't know who i am?  
Batwoman: No. What you doing in Gotham City?  
Kara: Uh well it's kind of hard to explain.  
Batwoman: I have all night.  
Kara: Well see um well i'm from Earth 38 some kind of breach opened in front of me and a suspect from the NCPD on my earth tackled me and well we both went into it and now i am here and on your earth and suddenly afraid for my life.  
Batwoman: Okay um a breach brought you here?  
Kara: Yes.  
Batwoman: To Gotham City of all places.  
Kara: I didn't say it made sense.  
Batwoman: This suspect you're talking about?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Batwoman: Why would he jump into a breach taking you with him?  
Kara: No idea. All i know is that my sister's girlfriend called for my help and when i got there he was no where to be seen.  
Batwoman: So he opened a breach to this earth?  
Kara: Like i said it doesn't really make a whole lot of sense to be honest i don't really remember how Barry explained it.  
Batwoman: Barry! Barry as in Barry Allen?  
Kara: Yes. He lives in Central City.  
Batwoman: You know the Flash?  
Kara: I do.  
Batwoman: Okay. Um You're right this really makes no sense.  
Kara: He explaned earlier this year on my earth and well frankly i can't for the life of me remember.  
Batwoman: Well no offence as good as you look in the suit i can't have Supergirl walking around like this.  
Kara: Understood.  
Batwoman: Come on.  
Kara: Okay.  
(She follows behind her to go back to where her office is. Back over on Earth 38 back over at the DEO.)  
Alex: Okay can someone please explain to me how the hell you managed to lose a Superhero.  
Mark: She said a breach had opened up in front of her.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: And by the time i could get to her and whoever tackled her the damn thing had closed up behind her.  
Alex: So you guys lost my sister?  
Mark: More along the lines of the NCPD lost your sister.  
Adam: Hey.  
Mark: I'm just saying.  
Alex: Mark my sister is god knows where.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: And without knowing where that damn thing took them we have no superhero.  
Mark: Well we do unfortunately have Guardian.  
Alex: He's not Supergirl Mark.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that. But we can't really relie on Clark when he's in Metropolis.  
J'onn: Are right are right look getting onto each others cases isn't going to help us get Kara back.  
Mark: Dose anyone have any idea how we can get her back or figure out where the hell that breach took her?  
Winn: I've been trying to locate where the breach came from or well where it started.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: It came from Earth 1.  
(They all look at him.)  
Mark: Earth 1?  
Winn: Yeah.  
J'onn: Why do you look like you know that earth?  
Mark: Barry Allen lives on that earth.  
Alex: Know of anyway of getting a hold of him?  
Mark: No. I mean the last time either me Winn James or Kara had ever seen Barry was while you and J'onn were on the run from Lane.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Mark: I'm sorry Alex i should of been paying attention.  
Alex: It's no ones fault.  
(He laughs at her.)  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Maggie: But we do actually have to go and talk to Hardy's victim.  
Mark: How she's in Purgatory and there's noway in hell her sister and her girlfriend are going to let two guys anywhere near her.  
Alex: More a less two cops.  
Maggie: So i'll go and talk to her on my own.  
Mark: You sure?  
Maggie: Yeah. This guy has to be caught if not find out if maybe he wasn't framed for this.  
Mark: I don't know.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: From what Nicole told me about what he said when he found out about them. It wouldn't really suprse me if he did it or not.  
Maggie: You really don't like this guy do you?  
Mark: He's the younger version of James Olsen only thing is James doesn't have a problem with gays.  
(They start laughing at the joke then calm down.)  
Alex: No offence babe but i don't want you going to Purgatory alone.  
Mark: Me and Adam can go with her and she can go and talk to Waverly alone.  
Adam: But you just said.  
Mark: I can call Nicole right now and see if we can't have the meeting set up at her house. Because Wynonna won't let anyone near Waverly mainly a cop.  
Alex: Um.  
Mark: Yes we know she's dating one. But then again Nicole's different.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: She's more an likely to tell Maggie something that she hasn't told either Nicole or her sister.  
Alex: Are right. Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
(Then they turn and walk out of the room. Back over on Earth one in Kate's office.)  
Batwoman: I'll be a minute  
Kara: Okay.  
(She turns and walks off as Kara watches her walk off she looks away quickly making Kate laugh at her.)  
Kara: I can hear you.  
Batwoman: Damn.  
(As she walks of Kara dose a real quick change and then looks around the room as Kate walks back into the room and sees her.)  
Kate: Wow.  
(Kara turns to look at her.)  
Kara: Super speed.  
Kate: I bet.  
Kara: I'm sorry when i met you out on the street you were wow.  
Kate: Kane Kate Kane.  
Kara: Also known as Batwoman.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Kara Danvers.  
Kate: Nice to meet you.  
Kara: You too.  
Kate: So you wanna try and explain to me why you're in Gotham?  
Kara: Like i said i was on my earth helping the NCPD try and catch a rape suspect.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: And while trying to help them a breach opened up in front of me and i'm guessing by the time one of my friends could get to me it had closed up behind us and when it opened here he quickly got up and ran off.  
Kate: He dose realize Gotham is the worst place to be in.  
Kara: I guess he doesn't care. Or i don't even really think he knows we're no longer on our earth.  
Kate: Well if he doesn't realize you two are no longer on your earth well then he's going to be in for one hell of a suprise if whoever he's running from sees him here.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. Have any idea why this person is running other then him being a rape suspect.  
Kara: He raped someone really close to a friend of mine on my earth.  
Kate: Who was it?  
Kara: Waverly Earp.  
Kate: As in?  
Kara: Yeah and i'm guessing you guys have the Earps on this earth?  
Kate: We do. Is Wynonna as big of a bitch on your earth as she is on this one?  
Kara: Yes.  
(She starts laughing at her then calms down.)  
Kate: And Nicole she as hot there as she is here?  
Kara: She is. A lot Haughter to be honest.  
Kate: Wow. Okay um i don't know how she'd feel about you making fun of her last name on this earth.  
Kara: She wouldn't be the only one who hates it. The one on my earth hates it just as much.  
Kate: Waverly she as sweet on your earth.  
Kara: Given who her sister yes. Yes she is.  
Kate: Huh. I'm gonna wanna meet your earth's version one day.  
Kara: And i have a feeling i just might have to introduce you guys one day.  
Kate: Looking forward to it.  
Kara: In the meantime i know i don't really know you too well but um.  
Kate: You want my help in finding this rape suspect?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Have a name?  
Kara: Depends you got a Champ Hardy on this earth?  
Kate: Yes.  
Kara: Oh well then.  
Kate: He got any tattoos?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay why don't you write down what the jerk looks like and i'll keep an eye out for him.  
(She smiles at her and nods her head as Kate hands her a pad of paper and pen as she writes what Champ looks like. Once she finishes she hands it to her and she looks it over.)  
Kara: I would really be very grateful if you could keep an eye out for him.  
Kate: I will.  
Kara: Okay. Um now i better get to Central city and talk to Barry so i can get home.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: It was really nice to meet you.  
Kate: You too.  
(She turns to leave but finds herself not wanting to.)  
Kara: Are you hungry?  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: Yes i am.  
Kara: You wanna go grab something to eat?  
Kate: Sure.  
Kara: Do you know any good places here. Seeing as to how i'm a guest in your city.  
Kate: I might know a place come on.  
(She grabs up her coat and they leave the office to go get some food. Back over on Earth 38 on the way to the airport to fly out and see Waverly. In Mark's truck their driving as their driving Mark looks over at Maggie.)  
Mark: You are right Mags?  
Maggie: Yeah. It's just i can't even began to imagine what's going through her head right now.  
Mark: I don't know either. I mean there's really a good chance she hasn't even told Nicole or Wynonna about this.  
Maggie: And if she has?  
Mark: Champ better pray we find him before they do.  
Maggie: What if he went to Earth 1 with Kara.  
Adam: You thinking he's the one who tackled her?  
Maggie: He might off been.  
Mark: Shit.  
(He speeds the truck up as they continue. Back over on Earth 1 Kara and Kate are in the middle of eating as their talking she say's something that makes her laugh.)  
Kara: Shut up.  
Kate: What is it not true.  
Kara: Yeah yeah.  
Kate: Anyway. So how is it i have never heard of you?  
Kara: Well i'm from a planet called Krypton and when i was thirteen years years old my parents put me into a pod to send me to Earth well my earth anyway. They wanted me to protect my cousin Kal-El Superman.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: Only thing is after they launched my pod it got knocked off course and i got put into Phantom Zone and i was there for twenty-four years and when i woke up my Pod landed on my earth only when i landed he was are ready grown up and are ready Superman.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. He really didn't need protecting anymore so he took me to a family that he knew.  
Kate: Let me guess.  
Kara: Yeah The Danvers.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. Uh Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers.  
Kate: They have a child?  
Kara: Alex!  
Kate: You two get along?  
Kara: No. In fact as kids we hated each other. We couldn't stand each other.  
Kate: What about now?  
Kara: Yes we are definitely close now.  
Kate: How'd that happen?  
Kara: I saved her life and we both have been inseparable since then.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: How'd you end up in Phantom Zone?  
Kara: A piece of Krypton when it exploded a piece of it knocked my pod off course.  
Kate: So you got knocked into this Phantom Zone but your cousin got through?  
Kara: Yeah. Lucky him.  
Kate: But at least when you finally landed you got a family out of the deal.  
Kara: I did. Even if their daughter hated me when i first arrived.  
Kate: I'm sure she wasn't that bad.  
Kara: Wanna bet.  
Kate: Sure.  
Kara: She once in order to test out my ability's once had me stick my hand into a bees hive.  
(Kate looks at her and starts laughing then clams down.)  
Kate: Yup that definitely sounds like an older sister.  
Kara: Yeah. I mean she was mean to me growing up. But she's one of my best friends and i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost her.  
Kate: Hope you never have too.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: So what made you come out as Supergirl?  
Kara: My sister was on a plane bound for Geneva when her plane had engine troubles. I was actually in the middle of a date when the news came on.  
Kate: Oh. Sorry.  
Kara: No it's okay. Guy was kind of a prick.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: I know if Alex ever heard me say something like that she'd pick at me none stop for saying such words like that.  
Kate: Sounds like you hit the big time when you Met Alex and her parents?  
Kara: I did. Anyway. Yeah um i was on a date when the news broad cast came on saying that a flight bound for Geneva was having engine trouble i quickly got up and ran from the restaurant and quickly got ready to fly off to go save her plane.  
Kate: And given by how you're talking about her you managed to do so?  
Kara: I did. And shortly after i safely landed the plane in the water i was outed by my old boss as Supergirl.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. Alex wasn't to happy with me.  
Kate: I'm sure she wasn't.  
Kara: But once everything finally cooled off i was actually able to talk to her freely about this and then not long after my outing myself as Supergirl to the world she met her girlfriend.  
Kate: Uh-oh?  
Kara: No she's nice funny caring she treats my sister with respect kind of an ass if you piss her off. But other then that very down to earth.  
Kate: She sounds like a keeper.  
Kara: I sure hope so. I have never seen Alex like this with anyone she had dated before Maggie.  
(Kate looks at her not.)  
Kate: Wait Maggie Sawyer.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: I have an ex here on my earth who also has the name of Maggie.  
Kara: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: What happen if you don't mind me asking?  
Kate: We dated for about Three years i mean we were serious i was even thinking about asking her to marry me. But then one day she just up and left me without giving me a reason why.  
Kara: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. It was two years ago.  
Kara: Wow. Know whatever happen to her?  
Kate: Nope. The last i heard she moved out of Gotham and moved to Metropolis.  
Kara: Gees.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway.  
(Just then someone rushes into the diner and over to them.)  
Champ: Kara!  
(She looks over at him.)  
Kara: Champ!  
Champ: I'm ready to go back to wherever the hell we came from.  
Kara: Champ i take you back you're gonna get tried for raping your ex if her girlfriend and sister don't kill you first.  
Champ: I didn't rape Waverly.  
(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)  
Kara: What?  
Champ: It wasn't me.  
Kara: Who was it?  
Champ: I don't know. All i know is that i went to the Homestead to talk to Waverly and then all of sudden the backdoor to the house slammed open and they walked out of it.  
Kara: You get a good look at the person?  
Champ: All i saw was the back of their head.  
Kate: Take him back i'll take care of the bill.  
Kara: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Give me a minute.  
(He nods his head at her as he stands off and looks around the room keeping an eye out for anyone looking for him.)  
Kara: You ever wanna see me again just get in touch with Barry Allen and he'll help you get to me are right.  
Kate: Okay. Thank you.  
Kara: Anytime. Just let me know and i'll help you meet Team Earp on my earth.  
Kate: Okay.  
(She smiles at her as grabs him and walks out of the diner. As they walk out she looks around for anyone and they walk off towards an ally as they get there she turns and looks at him.)  
Kara: What i'm about to show you doesn't leave this earth understood?  
Champ: Yes.  
(She goes a real change then grabs him as they take off towards Central city. Minutes later they land in Central City in one of the parks as they land Kara pulls her phone out and calls Barry who answers on the first ring.)  
Barry: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah hey Barry i need your help.  
Barry: Yeah sure what's up?  
Kara: I'm kind of on your earth and i need some help getting back.  
Barry: Head over here to Star labs and i'll see if Cisco can't open a breach for you.  
Kara: Are right.  
(She hangs up with him and grabs Champ again and flies off towards Star Labs. Over on Earth 38. Up in the air Mark's looking around as Maggie looks at him.)  
Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm just thinking.  
Maggie: About?  
Mark: What if Champ didn't really go after Waverly.  
Maggie: If he didn't.  
Mark: Then who the hell did and why pin the blame on the ex?  
Maggie: Well given how he reacted to Nicole and Waverly.  
Mark: True.  
Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm just worried about her.  
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: Because when i talked to Nicole she said Waverly has been pushing people away since it happen.  
Maggie: Gees.  
Mark: Both her and Wynonna are really worried about her. Nicole has never seen her shut herself off like this.  
Maggie: How long they been together?  
Mark: Six months.  
Maggie: Gees.  
Mark: Mags she really loves her i can honestly say i don't know what will happen if we don't figure out who the hell did this to her.  
Adam: We better figure out who did this.  
Mark: And arrest the bastard before Wynonna gets her hands on him.  
Maggie: Yup.  
(Back over on earth one Kara walks into Star Labs with Champ right behind her as they walk out of the elevator she pushes him forward as Barry walks up to them.)  
Barry: Hey.  
Kara: Hey thanks again for coming to my aid.  
Barry: Anytime. Whose this?  
Kara: A suspect in Waverly Earp's rape on my earth.  
Barry: Oh okay. Well then we really better get you back home before her sister on this earth comes looking for him.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Barry: Okay.  
Cisco: You ready?  
Kara: Yeah.  
(He opens the breach and Champ looks at it.)  
Champ: This is cool.  
Kara: Yes it is now move.  
(She pushes him towards it.)  
Kara: If you guys ever need me.  
Barry: We know where to find you.  
Kara: Okay.  
(She grabs Champ they walk off towards the breach as they walk in it closes behind them. Seconds later the breach opens again into the DEO as it opens Alex and the other's turn to see whose coming through as they step out of it it closes behind them.)  
Kara: Vas you might wanna put him into a holding cell.  
(She nods her head at her as she grabs him and they walk off towards the holding cells.)  
Alex: Was it hard to catch up with him?  
Kara: I lost track of him when he ran off and i tried to find him.  
Alex: And?  
Kara: And when i lost him i landed again and i came across Earth one's version of Batwoman.  
Alex: You met their Earth's Batwoman?  
Kara: Yeah. And she's very much like Batman.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Alex: Anyway. What's wrong?  
Kara: He say's he didn't do it.  
Alex: So who did?  
Kara: He doesn't know. He told me that he had gone to the Homestead to talk to Waverly only thing is when he got there someone had slammed open their backdoor and they walked out.  
Alex: He didn't see their face?  
Kara: No. He said they had their back to him.  
Alex: Damn.  
Kara: Where's?  
Alex: On their way to talk to Waverly.  
Kara: Okay.  
Alex: So you met Earth one's Batwoman?  
Kara: Yeah she's real hot to.  
Alex: Oh my god.  
(She walks off as Kara laughs at her and runs off with her. The following day in Purgatory Mark pulls up outside of Nicole's house as he gets there he stops the truck and puts it in park.)  
Mark: Are right. Here we are.  
Maggie: So she knew that we were coming right?  
Mark: Yeah i told Nicole to make it more comfortable for Waverly i told her me her and Adam could be in the kitchen while she talks to you.  
Maggie: What if she wants Nicole with her.  
Mark: Well then me and Adam are going to the local watering hole around here.  
Maggie: Okay.  
(He looks at her and laughs as he shuts the truck off they all get out of it as they get out he grabs the key's and gets out of the truck once their out they close their doors once their closed he locks it up and they walk up to the house as their walking towards it Mark sees Dolls SUV and gets annoyed.)  
Adam: What?  
Mark: Deputy Marshall Dolls is here.  
Maggie: If he's going to make this harder.  
Mark: Nicole's here i'm sure she'll tell Dolls to back off if he gets to involved in the questioning.  
Maggie: If he dose i want you and Adam around.  
Mark: Okay.  
(As they get to the door Mark knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it. As their waiting Maggie gets a text from Alex.)  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: Kara's back and she brought Champ with her.  
Mark: Okay for right now i think the safest place for him.  
Maggie: Yup in the DEO holding area.  
Mark: Yeah.  
(Mark knocks again. Inside Nicole walks down the stairs and heads over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find them there.)  
Mark: Why hello Officer Haughty.  
(She looks at him and then walks off laughing at them as him and Adam let Maggie go first and clap hands. Then they drop them as they walk in and Mark closes the door.)  
Maggie: Children.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: I'm sorry Nicole.  
Nicole: It's fine. Waves baby Mark's here.  
Waverly: Okay.  
(Mark hearing how upset she is he looks at Maggie.)  
Maggie: How she doing?  
Nicole: As well as to be expected.  
Mark: Nither one of us can imagine what's going through her head right now.  
Nicole: Yeah she's completely shut herself off.  
Mark: Has she said anything?  
Nicole: No. And i'm trying not to force her to talk about it.  
Mark: Well that's actually a really good idea.  
Maggie: He's right.  
Nicole: I know he is. It's just i really like her and seeing her going through is killing me.  
Mark: We know.  
(He nudges Maggie making her laugh at him.)  
Maggie: Anyway. Nicole this is my partner Adam Parker.  
Nicole: Hi.  
Adam: Hi. We saw.  
Nicole: Yeah he's in the kitchen.  
Mark: He's not gonna be a problem for Maggie wanting to talk to Waverly is he?  
Nicole: No. I've are ready told him this doesn't involve the BBD.  
Mark: Technically it doesn't really involve the DEO.  
Nicole: But yet here you are.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm mostly here for support.  
Nicole: Yeah she has a lot of that going around. Waves!  
Waverly: I'm coming.  
(As she reaches the stairs she walks down and sees them there.)  
Waverly: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. I'm not sure she'd be okay with a hug?  
Waverly: I'm not.  
Mark: Okay. I'll stay back here and do this.  
(He smacks Adam's arm making her laugh as he looks at him.)  
Adam: What?  
Mark: It made her smile.  
Adam: Mags.  
Maggie: Stop beating on my partner Mark.  
Mark: Well i'd kiss him but he's happily married.  
Adam: So kiss her.  
Mark: Her girlfriend would kill me.  
Nicole: Yeah no.  
Mark: See.  
Maggie: Anyway.  
Mark: Waves this is Detective Sawyer and her partner Adam Parker.  
Waverly: Hi.  
Mark: You mind if she asks you some questions about that day?  
Waverly: Not at all.  
Mark: You want Nicole in here with you?  
Waverly: Please.  
Nicole: Anything you want sweetheart.  
(She walks over to her and hugs her as they walk over to the couch as Mark points Adam towards Nicole's kitchen as they walk off they sit down.)  
Maggie: Are right i know this is going to be hard. But i was hoping you could tell me about that night.  
Waverly: I was at home waiting for Wynonna to come home since Nicole was doing a late night.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Waverly: I was in the kitchen at the homestead when someone broke into the house and came after me.  
Maggie: You see who it is?  
Waverly: No.  
Maggie: They get you from behind?  
Waverly: No they were wearing a mask.  
(She looks at Nicole who puts her head down and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)  
Maggie: Okay what happen after that?  
Waverly: They forced me against the counter and well.  
Maggie: Hey hey it's okay. I'm not gonna force you to relive that night if you don't want to.  
Waverly: I.  
Nicole: Take your time baby.  
(She nods her head at her. Then she continues to tell Maggie about the night she was attacked.)  
Waverly: He forced me down onto the floor and.  
Maggie: Hey you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
Waverly: I know it's just i feel like if i don't get it out it's going to be with me for the rest of my life.  
Maggie: Hey one thing you gotta understand is that a lot of rape victims feel like this.  
Waverly: You sound like you're talking from experience.  
Mark: Not her.  
(She turns and looks at him.)  
Nicole: You?  
Mark: No my mother and sister.  
Waverly: What?  
Mark: As you two know my mother and sister have DID.  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Mark: Well when she was a little girl her father use to abuse her sexually.  
Waverly: Oh my god.  
Mark: It had gottin so bad to the point to where she created two different personalty Well there's her normal personalty Vicki and then she's got Nikki and Joan.  
Nicole: I remember you called her Nikki the hippie.  
(Mark looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: Yeah. Um she still hates it when i call her that. Although my sisters find it funny.  
Waverly: They ever arrest him?  
Mark: Uh no.  
Maggie: Why not?  
Mark: Because my mother's father's name was Victor Lord Senior.  
Maggie: So.  
Mark: Llanview is very much unfortunately like Purgatory you don't dare go after the rich if you do you're more an likely going to get trouble later on.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Mark: So like i said no he was never caught and never sent to prison.  
Nicole: Why didn't your mother ever turn him in?  
Mark: Out fear i mean from the stories I've heard of the man he made Asa out to be a damn saint which by the way he was not.  
(They start laughing then clam down.)  
Mark: But then again later on in life right before my mother got pregnant with Jessica and Natalie she was raped again.  
Waverly: By who?  
Mark: Mitch Laurence. And not long after that happen she found out she was pregnant with my sisters and for the longest time we all thought Jessica was Mitches daughter and not my fathers.  
Nicole: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah. And just before she gave birth to them her alter ego came out and started causing trouble and not long after that she went into labor and well.  
Nicole: What?  
Mark: Natalie was stolen from the hospital.  
Maggie: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah um. We didn't even know she was pregnant with twins until Natalie showed back up fourteen years ago.  
Waverly: Wow.  
Mark: And to make things worse.  
Waverly: What?  
Mark: A year earlier Jessica had been raped i don't really remember the bastards name.  
Nicole: Hey.  
Mark: She even found out a month later that she was pregnant with the bastards child and about two three weeks before her due date she had a miscarriage.  
Nicole: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Look like Maggie said she's not gonna force you to continue on with what happen to you that night. Maggie unlike some people isn't like that. You take your time and you tell her at your own pace.  
(Waverly looks at him and nods her head as she grabs him and hugs him making him smile at her then she pulls away from him. He goes to get up to leave but she grabs his hand.)  
Waverly: Please stay.  
Mark: Yeah of course.  
(He sits down next to them and listens as Waverly starts telling Maggie about what happen to her the night she was raped as she's telling her she's having flashes of that night and starts panicing but quickly settles down when she feels Nicole wrap her arm around her shoulder making her smile a little at her and she continues on with her side of the story once she finishes Maggie closes up her notepad and smiles at her as Mark stands up and walks off into the kitchen with her leaving Nicole and Waverly alone. In the kitchen.)  
Maggie: Nice touch with the story on your mother and sister's experiences.  
Mark: Yeah well i could tell she was struggling to get the words out and i know what it's like to live in the shadow of someone being a victim of rape. I saw the hell my sister went through after that bastard went after her.  
Adam: Did anyone else ever find out?  
Mark: She told Antonio and Nash.  
Adam: Oh.  
Mark: And believe me when they found out they wanted to go looking for the bastard and kill him themselves.  
Maggie: Yeah i'm sure.  
Mark: I just hope my mother and sister don't disown me for telling their stories.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Maggie: Well i better call this into the captain.  
Adam: Okay.  
Maggie: Then we're gonna have to head back to National City.  
Mark: Are right.  
(She walks off as Mark turns and looks Dolls.)  
Xavier: We're those stories lies?  
Mark: I wish i could say that they were.  
Xavier: Why?  
Mark: Because my mother has told me as such and well Jessica her first child she miscarried while i was in the hospital after 9/11.  
Xavier: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Xavier: Well people are always wanting to know where everyone was on that day.  
Mark: I was smack dab in the middle of it.  
Xavier: How?  
Mark: I fell onto a piece of re bar sticking out of the floor in one of the offices i was in. I was getting ready to run out of the building when the wall fell in on me and pushed me down on top of a piece re bar.  
Xavier: How bad was it?  
Mark: Bad i mean not so bad that it made me lose one of my organs but. It was bad enough i was bed ridden for two months.  
Xavier: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah i was in the New York hospital for two weeks and then was moved to Llanview general.  
Xavier: Sounds like fun.  
Mark: Yeah the male nurses were real cute.  
(He walks off laughing. Just then Maggie walks in and heads over to Mark.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Maggie: Alex questioned Champ.  
Mark: And?  
Maggie: He say's he didn't do it.  
Adam: What?  
Maggie: He said he was on his way to the Homestead to talk to Waverly to apologize for the way he acted at the party when he found out about them.  
Mark: And?  
Maggie: He said when he got there he heard someone slam open their back door and then saw him walk out of the house.  
Adam: He see his face?  
Maggie: No he said he had his back to him.  
Mark: Okay so Champ isn't the one who went after Waverly.  
Maggie: Yeah. Hey Nicole.  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Mark: Do you know if the hospital did a rape kit on her?  
Nicole: Yeah. My ex wife Shae did it. Why?  
Mark: Because it wasn't Champ who went after her.  
Nicole: Who the hell was it?  
Mark: We don't know.  
Maggie: He said he had his back to him the whole time he was walking away from the house.  
Nicole: Oh god.  
Mark: Did you guys dust the house for finger prints?  
Nicole: Dolls had Jeremy in there dusting the house for prints?  
Mark: And?  
Xavier: All of the finger prints were all of there's.  
Mark: Which means her attacker wore gloves.  
Maggie: Most likely.  
Mark: I mean aside from Champ were there any other witnesses.  
Nicole: No. I mean you've seen the homestead Mark it's out in the middle of nowhere.  
Mark: So he could of continued to rape Waverly for as long as he wanted and there wouldn't be anyone to hear her for miles.  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Maggie: Did she get any DNA samples from the attacker?  
Nicole: No she said it was probably because the bastard wore a condom.  
Mark: Did Jeremy find a condom in the trash?  
Xavier: No. Which leads us to believe.  
Mark: He took it with him.  
Adam: He could of been in the middle of getting ready to do it all over again when Champ pulled up to see her.  
Mark: Yeah. But who would have enough motive to wanna frame Champ for her rape?  
(Nicole looks back at her and then remembers someone and lightly smacks Mark's arm getting him to look at her.)  
Mark: What?  
Nicole: Tucker Gardner.  
Mark: Mercedes and Beth Gardner's creepy little brother.  
Nicole: Yeah. I mean Mark i saw his face the day Waverly told him that me and her are a couple.  
Mark: I mean he's a good suspect but their gonna want more then just his crushes girlfriends word.  
Nicole: I know.  
Maggie: So what we do?  
Mark: I have no idea i mean unless someones willing to go to their house and talk to the little bastard there's really nothing else we can do.  
Nicole: I know. I just hate seeing her like this.  
Mark: I know.  
(He grabs his friend and hugs her making her smile at him then pulls away from her.)  
Xavier: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Xavier: We have to get justice for her.  
Mark: And we will. We just have to catch Tucker doing something illegal.  
Nicole: Like filming outside of my house.  
(He turns and looks out the window and they walk off towards the door as they get there he sees them coming and runs off which causes both Mark and Adam to chase after him as he's running. Mark grabs out his gun and points it at him.)  
Mark: Tucker Gardner freeze or i'll shoot.  
(He stops running and looks at them as Maggie walks towards him.)  
Maggie: Come over here.  
(He just looks at her and laughs as he goes to run off only to have Mark fire his gun off in the air making him stop.)  
Mark: Gardner get your ass over here before i drag your ass over here.  
(He looks at him and walks over to him as Maggie hands him her handcuff's as he gets to them.)  
Mark: Down on your knees hands on your head and interlock your fingers.  
(He just stands there.)  
Mark: Either do it or i'll force your ass down.  
Tucker: You can't talk to me like that.  
Mark: And why not. Because your big sisters will get your creepy ass out of jail again. I highly doubt they will help you this time.  
(He walks around him and puts the handcuffs on his wrist.)  
Tucker: Wait what the hell are you doing?  
Mark: Tucker Gardner you're under arrest for filming outside of Officer Haughts house.  
Tucker: These charges won't stick.  
Mark: Probably not. But then again i don't see Deputy Haught dropping the charges anytime soon. You have the right to remain silent You have the right to have attorney present during questioning anything you say can and will be used held against you in the court of law if you can't afford an attorney one will be prived to you by the justice department do you understand these rights that have just been given to you?  
Tucker: Yes.  
Mark: Okay good.  
(Just then someone pulls up and he walks over to the cruiser and opens the door once it's open he sits him inside of it.)  
Mark: Thanks for coming so quick Lonnie.  
Lonnie: You bet. You read him his rights?  
Mark: That i did.  
(He nods his head at him as Mark shuts the door as he puts the car in park and gets out to go get Nicole's statement. Minutes later he walks back to his cruiser and gets in as he gets into the car once he's in he closes his door and puts his car in drive then heads back to the station.)  
Maggie: How long until his sisters get him out?  
Mark: After what he did to Waverly i highly doubt they'll be helping again anytime soon.  
Maggie: You wanna bet on that?  
Mark: No.  
Maggie: Ah.  
(She walks off as he laughs at her. After months of trying to find evidence against Tucker Gardner for the rape of Waverly Earp the Purgatory Sheriff's department found the proof they needed to officially charge him with the crime. He was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. A couple of years later over in National City over at the DEO Mark's in the work out room as someone walks into the room to see him. As their watching him beating on the punching bag he whistles at him getting Mark to turn around and look at him.)  
Mark: What?  
Winn: I just forget how sexy my boyfriend is when he's beating on a punching bag.  
Mark: Is that so?  
(He grabs him and kisses him making him smile in it then he pulls away from him.)  
Winn: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. How you doing?  
Winn: I'm okay. I mean it's still a shock to know that the bastard is dead.  
Mark: I know.  
Winn: I mean when i saw that news board cast i didn't think it would bother me so much. I mean he was a great father up until he went nuts and killed all of those people.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry honey.  
Winn: He was my best friend growing up.  
Mark: He was the father you always wanted.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Winn: Yeah he was.  
Mark: How are things with your mother?  
(He looks at him and puts his head down.)  
Mark: Now Winn Schott start talking.  
Winn: Their great we're talking more and she wishes both Alex and Maggie the best.  
Mark: You're mother seemed kind of.  
Winn: Weird?  
Mark: I wasn't going to say that.  
Winn: Oh. What were you going to say.  
Mark: She seemed like she really wanted to fix things with you guys.  
Winn: She did and still dose. I gotta say i couldn't be happier that she's around again. I'm happy.  
Mark: Awe Winn are you going to cry.  
Winn: No.  
(Mark gets him in the side making him laugh.)  
Mark: Awe but come on baby you've got a cute laugh.  
(He starts getting him in the side making him laugh more.)  
Mark: Come on let me hear that cute laugh.  
Winn: Stop it.  
(He smacks Mark's arm making him laugh as he continues to pick on him Alex walks into the room laughing at them.)  
Alex: Seriously.  
Mark: What you pick at your wife all the time.  
Alex: I do not.  
(He looks at her and laughs as she smiles at him. After about year of dating Alex and Maggie got married and as of recently have added a member to their family in the form a cute little boy German shepherd puppy named Krypton. About a month or so after the world killers attacks J'onn retired from the DEO and promoted Alex to be the new director and she has promoted Mark as her deputy Director.)  
Mark: Isn't she so much fun to pick on?  
Winn: Leave me out of this.  
Mark: Such a wuss.  
(He runs off.)  
Winn: Yes i am.  
(As he runs out of the room they start laughing at him as he runs out he runs back in.)  
Winn: Um you two better come see this.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: A brech just opened up in our control room.  
(They both rush from the work out room and out into the command center as they get out there they see someone standing there all of the agents have their guns pointing at them.)  
Winn: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: It's Batwoman.  
(Mark looks at him and then to Alex.)  
Mark: Wait! As in.  
Alex: Can we help you?  
(She turns and looks at them seeing who it is Mark rushes forward and just in time as she falls into him while holding her abdomen.)  
Mark: Someone get a hold of Supergirl.  
Winn: Okay.  
(He rushes over to his station and gets a hold of Kara.)  
Mark: Batwoman!  
(She looks at him and he quickly puts his hands on her wound.)  
Alex: I need a gurney we've got a stab wound to the abdoman.  
Mark: Alex i can carry her up to Medbay.  
Alex: Okay just becareful i have no idea what was used and how bad her wound is.  
Mark: Okay.  
(He picks her up and walks her up the stairs to their med bay as he gets up there and up to the Med bay he rushes her in and lies her down on the bed as group of doctors rush in to work on her as Mark walks out of the room he walks over to Alex.)  
Alex: What the hell happen on that earth?  
Mark: I wish i knew. Winn!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Get a hold of Barry Allen on Earth one.  
Winn: On it.  
Alex: I bet this isn't how Kara ever pictured seeing the woman she's had a crush on the last two years.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: Mark!  
(He looks down at him and they walk down to the command center as they get there Mark looks at him.)  
Mark: Barry Allen as we all live and breath.  
Barry: Hey. What's going on?  
Alex: We've got Batwoman on our earth and she has a pretty bad wound to her abdomen.  
Barry: She are right?  
Mark: She's lost a lot of blood but we believe or well hope she'll be fine and make it through this.  
Barry: Damn.  
Alex: What's going on over there Barry?  
Barry: Us along with Oliver and Kate have been trying find to an escaped prisoner from you're earth.  
Mark: What?  
Barry: You guys didn't know?  
Mark: No. Who is it?  
Iris: Tucker Gardner.  
(Mark looks at Alex who looks down annoyed.)  
Mark: Winn get a hold of Nicole Haught right now.  
(He quickly grabs up his phone to call her.)  
Mark: Do you think he's come back to this one?  
Barry: I wouldn't be surprised.  
Mark: Can you guys come here and help us find the little bastard before he goes after Sheriff Haught's fiancee again.  
Barry: You bet i'll go get Oliver.  
Mark: Are right.  
(He hangs up with him as he hangs up Winn hands Mark his phone.)  
Mark: Nicole!  
Nicole: Hey.  
Mark: We've got a problem?  
Nicole: What's that?  
Mark: Nicole Tucker escaped.  
Nicole: What?  
Mark: He escaped and went to Barry and Oliver's earth.  
Nicole: He still there?  
Mark: No idea my best guess is that he could be on the way back here.  
Nicole: Waverly!  
Mark: Yeah i think it's best if you two come to National City.  
Nicole: Okay i'll talk to Wynonna.  
Mark: Are right be safe sheriff.  
Nicole: I will be.  
(Then she hangs up and rushes off towards Wynonna's desk.)  
Wynonna: What's going on?  
Nicole: I just got a call from Mark.  
Wynonna: What's wrong?  
Nicole: Tucker escaped and ran off to Earth one.  
Wynonna: He still there?  
Nicole: Mark doesn't think so in fact he believes he might be headed back here to get Waverly.  
Wynonna: Grab her and i'll get Doc we'll head out to National City tonight.  
(Nicole nods her head at her.)  
Nicole: Jesse!  
Jesse: Yeah.  
Nicole: You're in charge until i come back.  
Jesse: Yes Ma'am Sheriff Haught.  
(She nods her head at him as she rushes out of the station. Back over in National City over at the DEO Kara flies into the DEO and lands next to Winn.)  
Kara: Winn!  
Winn: Hey.  
Kara: what happen?  
Winn: Your friend Kate came through the breach that opened here in the room and as she walked out Alex asked if we could help her Mark i guess knowing who it was rushed over to her as he got to her she collapsed into his arms which is where they saw she had a stab wound to her abdomen.  
Kara: She was stabbed?  
Winn: Yeah and it was pretty bad one.  
Kara: Where is she?  
Winn: They just took her into surgery.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Alex: Supergirl!  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kara: Winn just told me.  
Alex: I just talked to one of the nurses before they took her in.  
Kara: How bad is it?  
Alex: She lost a lot of blood.  
Kara: I don't understand how the hell did it happen?  
Alex: Maybe he can explain it better then i can.  
(She turns and faces them. Seeing them she walks over to them.)  
Kara: What the hell happen?  
Barry: Okay one hi. And two we got word from saying that a breach had opened in the middle of Central city i went there to see who it was.  
Kara: Who was it?  
Barry: Tucker Gardner.  
Kara: But he's been in prison for the last two years.  
Barry: He escaped two days ago.  
Kara: And we're just learning of this now.  
Barry: The warden thinks he made some kind of device to help him get out of his cell in the middle of the night.  
Kara: A device that helps us go from earth to earth?  
Barry: Yeah. How he would of made it we have no idea all we know is that he showed up in Central city.  
Kara: Which then?  
Barry: I called in Oliver and Kate to help.  
Kara: And?  
Barry: We were in the middle of getting ready to go after him and have him rearrested.  
Mark: Barry when?  
Barry: About two hours ago our time.  
Mark: Which would be an hour our time.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Barry: She was actually on her way into Star labs when he showed up he tried to get into the building she i guess tried to stop him.  
Mark: And when she tried.  
Barry: He stabbed her.  
Mark: Shit.  
Alex: He's just gone from rape to assault with a deadly weapon.  
Mark: Yup.  
Oliver: Only thing is if he's coming here.  
Mark: He's going to be coming after Waverly.  
Alex: I'm gonna go call Maggie.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kara: Do you two have any idea as to why he would of gone after Kate?  
Oliver: No.  
Mark: Well he could of gone after her thinking she was after Waverly.  
Barry: But she's not.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is he wouldn't wanna see that. He'll go after anyone he sees as a threat or sees anyone trying to come between him and Waverly.  
Oliver: Just how long has this freak had a thing for Waverly?  
Mark: From what his sisters have said. He's had a big crush on Waverly since high school.  
Oliver: So he went after Kate who doesn't even really know who Waverly is and well lives on another earth.  
Mark: Hey the man is nuts no one said he made sense.  
(They look at him and laugh.)  
Alex: I just got off the phone with Maggie.  
Mark: And?  
Alex: They should be here soon.  
Mark: Okay good.  
(Minutes later Maggie and Adam arrive at the DEO and walk over to them.)  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: Alex told us what happen?  
Mark: Tucker Gardner escaped prison and went to Earth one.  
Adam: What?  
Mark: He attacked a friend of Kara's.  
Maggie: Oh god.  
Mark: From what Barry and Oliver have told us Star labs had been notified about a breach opening up in the middle of Central city.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Barry: So i went to check it out and sure enough there was Gardner standing in the middle of the street looking around confused.  
Adam: But how did he even end up there and how the hell did he manage to open up a breach?  
Barry: We believe he made the same type of device that Cisco had given Kara in order to go and visit Kate whenever she wanted to.  
Kara: She's hot okay.  
(They start laughing at her.)  
Mark: You mean haven't wanted to see her tattoo's.  
(Maggie's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kara: Oh come on.  
Adam: Am i missing something.  
Kara: During one of my visits to see her we started talking and i brought up her tattoo's.  
Mark: Yeah i believe her words were out of all of the corporate billionaires I know ware Versace and have five hundred fewer tattoos.  
(Adam's looking at her trying to keep from laughing.)  
Maggie: Oh boy.  
Kara: Oh come on.  
Oliver: What she say that?  
Mark: And those are only the ones that you can see.  
(They bust up laughing at her face.)  
Mark: I swear Barry her face turned as red as her cape no wait as your suit.  
(He's still laughing.)  
Kara: Awe man.  
Mark: But then again she did flirt with her again after the whole thing with Arkham Asylum.  
Kara: Oh come on.  
Barry: No.  
Mark: Come on Kara.  
Kara: I might of brought up how she had a lot of tattoo's.  
Mark: Actually she said and i quote. You really do have a lot of tattoos.  
(Their still laughing at her.)  
Mark: And then she said. And somehow I feel that Kara Danvers doesn’t have a single one.  
(Kara looks at him as the boys are laughing at her face.)  
Mark: Her face is once again turning the same shade of red as her cape. James tell me you got that on camera.  
James: I did actually.  
Kara: Oh come on.  
Mark: Now i know you said something to her. Don't make me repeat that line in front of your sisters and Adam.  
Kara: I told her and if she's lucky someday she'd just might find out.  
(They start laughing at her face. Barry and Oliver are laughing so hard they fall over onto the floor.)  
Kara: You guys all suck.  
(She walks off as they continue to laugh at her.)  
Mark: Oh come on Kara we all know what it's like to have a crush on someone.  
Kara: I do not.  
(Their still laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: I was talking about James and Clark.  
(She stops and looks at him then starts laughing as she walks off down the hallway.)  
James: Okay seriously.  
Mark: Lucy told me.  
James: Oh come on. Lucy!  
(She looks at him and then quickly walks off down the hallway.)  
Alex: You do realize she will get back at you for that.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that. But i had to when it comes around to you Danvers girls it's easy to make you blush.  
Alex: Is not.  
Mark: Alex Maggie called you beautiful one day and your face turned twice the color as Kara's cape.  
(She looks at him and then to her wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)  
Alex: Yeah well i just might let it slip to Winn that you've had a crush on him since he met Kara at Catco when she first started.  
Winn: Wait what?  
(Mark looks at her as Barry and Oliver start laughing again.)  
Mark: What the hell are you laughing at Queen Mr. I don't believe in Batman.  
(Oliver stops laughing and looks at him.)  
Oliver: Hey.  
Maggie: Wait wait what?  
Mark: Yeah Oliver here told both Kara and Barry that Batman was an urban legend made up by the Gotham police.  
(Maggie's looking at him along with Alex.)  
Alex: Wow.  
Oliver: What? I'm the original vigilante.  
James: Actually the original vigilante was Batman.  
Mark: Oh that's nothing.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Barry found the bat signal and he still didn't believe that he was real.  
Oliver: He's not.  
(He walks off as they start laughing again.)  
Mark: Okay enough yoking around.  
(They start laughing again then calm down as Mark's phone gose off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)  
Mark: You guys are right?  
Nicole: Yeah we're fine. I was just calling to let you know we're on the way.  
Mark: Are right. Drive as long as you guys can the longer you're on the move.  
Nicole: I now the harder it will be for him to find us.  
Mark: Yeah. And try to keep your phones off.  
Nicole: Are right well i better go.  
Mark: Are right bye.  
Nicole: Bye.  
(Then he hangs up with her as Alex walks over to him.)  
Mark: Their on the way.  
Alex: Mark what happens if he gets word that their headed here and tries to stop them from getting here.  
Mark: We've got a couple of supers here who will help them here if we have to.  
Alex: I wonder how Waverly took the news about him being out?  
Mark: I have no idea. I didn't even bother to ask.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Let's see one friend is having to come all the way to California all because her stalker and rappiest broke out of prison and is on his way here to get her and in trying to do so he nearly killed another friend of mine in order to try and get to her.  
Alex: On another earth.  
Mark: Yeah no one said Tucker was smart.  
Alex: Well he was smart enough to make something that got him out of the prison and onto Earth one.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: How the hell dose he make something like that and some how manage to keep it hidden from the guards?  
Barry: More importantly how the hell dose he open something like that and no one hear it open?  
Mark: He has a point it's not like prisons are sound proof.  
Alex: Our's are.  
Mark: Yeah but we have power dampeners in this building no one with powers in our cells is getting out unless they have help.  
Alex: Huh.  
Mark: So unless Tucker was able to get some money sent to him in prison i don't think he could bripe a guard to turn a blind eye to something opening in his cell.  
Barry: How the hell are we going to find out who helped him.  
Mark: Deepens on the prison he went to.  
Alex: More and likely one in Canada.  
Mark: Oh well then we're screwed.  
(Barry looks at him and laughs.)  
Alex: Mean.  
Mark: Hey i remember when i first saw Kate.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: Dumb ass here asked her how she got them.  
(She looks at him and laughs as Barry looks at him.)  
Barry: What?  
Alex: What she say?  
Mark: She got em in prison. Of course he didn't believe her. Although it was still funny as hell seeing the look on his face.  
Alex: You tell Nicole that joke?  
Mark: I did.  
Alex: And.  
Mark: She was to busy yaughing to give a yuck.  
(They start laughing then calm down as someone walks into the room.)  
Mark: Why if it isn't Kara's favorite Luthor.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Lena: I'm her only favorite Luthor thank you.  
Mark: Oh well then. That must make you her favorite person from Earth one Barry.  
(Barry looks at him and starts laughing.)  
Mark: Oh no wait that's Kate Kane.  
Lena: You mean her two year crush finally made it here.  
Mark: Yeah. But not really in the shape she was hoping.  
Lena: What happen?  
Alex: She was stabbed.  
Lena: Here.  
Mark: No on their earth.  
Alex: We're guessing she still had enough strength to get the breach open and make it here but.  
Mark: Once she was here and saw me i managed to get to her before she collapsed to the floor.  
Lena: How bad is it?  
Mark: We don't know. All we know is that she had lost a lot of blood she's in surgery now?  
Lena: How's Kara doing?  
Alex: She's upset which is understand able.  
(She nods her head at her.)  
Mark: You know Lena.  
(She looks at him.)  
Lena: Yeah.  
Mark: I've been trying to figure something out.  
Lena: What's that?  
Mar: How did you find out about Kara being?  
Lena: She kind of let it slip one day when she was there interviewing me.  
Alex: Slip how?  
Lena: She said she had flown to my office on a bus.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: Oh wow. We've got Maggie who figures it out because well we all know the glasses and the pony tail don't work.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: Actually Kara kind of told her.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Okay she didn't really tell her. Kara still had her hair down when Kate walked back into her office.  
Alex: What the hell? Are all of your friends smart Barry?  
Barry: Some more then others.  
Alex: Do the Earp's know?  
Mark: No idea. I think Nicole dose. But don't take my word for it.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Mark: You wanna see her?  
Lena: I'm waiting for Sam.  
Mark: Finally got the girl did aye?  
Lena: I did. With much thanks to Kara.  
Mark: Yeah. She's very good at giving advice.  
Alex: But she's not so good taking her own.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey Parker she's become close to you.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: Maybe you should talk to her.  
Adam: I just might. But right now she's worried about Kate.  
Mark: We all are. Did you guys try to locate Bruce?  
Barry: Yeah. Caitlin and Iris started looking for him once you guys told us.  
Mark: Are right. I'm gonna go see if she's heard anything on Kate.  
Alex: Okay.  
(He gets up and walks off towards their medical wing.)  
Lena: How's he doing?  
Alex: He's fine. Why?  
Lena: Just seems like he's taking this hard.  
Alex: She's one of his friends and seeing her in here doesn't make him feel any better after what happen with Demos last year.  
(She nods her head at her. Over in the medical wing Kara's sitting there thinking as Adam walks up to her sits down next to her.)  
Adam: Hey.  
Kara: Hi.  
Adam: You realize their only teasing you right.  
Kara: Yeah i know.  
Adam: Anything?  
Kara: No. Their still in there she must of been pretty bad if they haven't sent anyone out to talk to us.  
Adam: She's gonna pull through this Kara.  
Kara: I sure hope so.  
(He looks at her and sees the look on her face.)  
Adam: You must really like this one?  
(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)  
Kara: Yes i do. And I've been really scared to tell her.  
Adam: Why?  
Kara: Because we live on different earths. Me living here on our earth and her living on Earth one.  
Adam: You know Cisco made this device for a reason.  
Kara: I know he did. It's just she's so busy trying to open her real estate development company.  
Adam: Well if you ask me.  
Kara: What?  
Adam: That's kind of a crappy excuse not to tell her how you feel.  
Kara: She's Batwoman.  
Adam: Okay.  
Kara: And i'm Supergirl.  
Adam: And i still stand by what i said just before this.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kara: When'd you know you wanted to be with your wife?  
Adam: As soon as i met her. I thought she was one the most gorgeous woman i had ever met.  
Kara: And.  
Adam: We become fast friends and then we got closer the closer we grew the more i thought i could have more with her so one day i asked her out and she said yes.  
Kara: How long you two date for?  
Adam: Three years. And then on that anniversary i asked her to marry me and well she once again said yes so.  
(She starts laughing then calms down.)  
Kara: She sounds like a lovely lady.  
Adam: She is.  
Kara: You two have any kids?  
Adam: No. Well unless you count the dog.  
Kara: You two have a dog?  
Adam: Yeah we named him after your rival planet.  
Kara: You didn't.  
Adam: Of course not. We named him Colby.  
Kara: Oh wow. So it's a little boy?  
Adam: Yeah he's so cute to. But you put him up against Krypton then we have problems.  
Kara: Yeah i could actually see it to.  
Adam: So could i.  
Kara: What's his breed?  
Adam: He's a beagle.  
Kara: Oh wow.  
Adam: You'll have to come by sometime and see him.  
Kara: I'd like that.  
(Just then Mark walks up to them.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey. Adam was just telling me about his dog.  
Mark: You and Laura have a dog?  
Adam: We do.  
Kara: He's a beagle.  
Mark: Wow okay. Then.  
Adam: You know I've been wanting to know something.  
Kara: What?  
Adam: How did you end up seeing Kate again?  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kara: Well me Barry and Oliver ended up getting arrested.  
Alex: What? You Kara Danvers get arrested.  
Kara: To be fair it was Barry's fault.  
Barry: Hey.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kara: Right thank you.  
(Flashback to two weeks earlier on Earth one in Gotham City Mark's leaning on the wall of the old Wayne enterprises building as he's leaning on it he sees an SUV pull up and he laughs at them as it stops and gets put into park the three people he's been waiting for get out as they get out he looks at them and laughs.)  
Kara: Bruce Wayne got us out of Jail? That doesn't sound like him.  
Oliver: No it wasn't. Wayne Left Gotham three years ago.  
(They both look at him as Mark remains in the shadows laughing at them.)  
Kara: Why? Where to?  
Oliver: No one knows.  
Barry: So who's manning the shop now?  
(Oliver looks at him as Mark say's something getting them to turn and look at him.)  
Mark: I know and i'm sure Kara will love to see who it is.  
Barry: Who is it?  
(He moves his hands towards the doors and telling them let's find out.)  
Kara: Mark!  
(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him as they walk up to the building and walk in as they walk in Mark look around the lobby.)  
Mark: God i can't image why he left but it sucks that he did.  
Oliver: Yeah. Apparently after he left most of his board of directors went to town with a bunch of aggressive get rich quick deals.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Oliver: You know people like this?  
Mark: Unfortunately i do. And my dad dated the bitch.  
Oliver: But of course.  
Barry: Yeah, but an abandoned building didn’t bail us out. Right?  
Mark: No it didn't. Oliver do us a favor and look up.  
(Everyone looks up at whose standing on the walk way. Seeing her Kara smiles a little.)  
Kara: Wow, that is definitely not Bruce Wayne.  
Mark: No it is not.  
Kara: Kate!  
(He smiles at her making her blush a little.)  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oliver Queen!  
(Barry looks at Oliver and then Mark who nudges him.)  
Barry: Yeah yeah i'm Oliver Queen yeah. And you are?  
Kate: The rain on your parade. If your visiting Gotham to compare grappling hooks with Batman your out of luck. No one’s seen him in years.  
(Mark looks over at the real Oliver Queen and starts laughing as she walks off towards the stairs.)  
Kara: She can be the rain on my parade.  
(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)  
Barry: I told ya.  
Oliver: Myth.  
Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Kara: Oliver doesn't believe in Batman.  
Mark: Dude what the hell's the matter with you?  
Barry: I know right.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: How the hell do you not know he's real?  
Oliver: I.  
(Just then Barry gets Mark's attention as he notices Kate coming down the stairs.)  
Barry: I would never compare myself to a total bad ass like Batman.  
(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing at Oliver's face.)  
Mark: Have they been like this the whole time?  
(He looks at Kara who nods her head at him and he's still trying to keep from laughing as he looks at her.)  
Mark: We get it Oliver Barry bad.  
(Kara's standing next to them trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kara: Can we be serious here?  
Mark: Right sorry.  
Kara: What I think, Oliver, is trying to say is, thank you for getting us out of jail.  
(Kate looks at her seeing who it she smiles a little at her as Oliver says something to her getting her to look at him.)  
Oliver: What Oliver is actually trying to say is, who are you and why are you helping us?  
Kate: Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone.  
(Mark's standing next to Barry and Kara trying to keep from laughing. As Oliver turns and walks off annoyed.)  
Kate: So the faster you find what you're looking the faster you can get the hell out of my city.  
(Mark looks over at Barry and Oliver still trying to keep from laughing as Kara smacks him making him look at her.)  
Kara: So what should we call you Rain Ms. Parade?  
(Mark looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from smiling at her.)  
Kate: Kane Kate Kane.  
(Then she turns and walks off towards the elevators as Mark starts laughing at Kara's face.)  
Mark: Wow.  
Kara: It's shock shut up.  
Mark: Oh i believe it.  
Oliver: Kara!  
Kara: What she's cool.  
Mark: And hot.  
(She pushes him forward making Barry and Oliver laugh at them. As they get onto the elevator Mark pay's Kate twenty bucks and she starts laughing at Kara's face getting her to turn and look at them.)  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Oh nothing.  
(End of flashback. Their all laughing at Kara's face again as she finishes telling them about how she saw Kate again.)  
Adam: What was with the twenty dollars you gave her?  
Mark: I bet her twenty bucks that Kara wouldn't make it look like she knew her.  
Adam: Ah.  
Kara: And i did.  
Mark: You did very well actually.  
Alex: So you want her to rain on your parade.  
Kara: Yes.  
(They start laughing again then calm down.)  
Alex: You two must said something else while in the elevator?  
Mark: You wanna know the real reason why she paid your guys bail?  
(Kara looks at him and nods her head at him.)  
Mark: Kara she knew you were in Gotham.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Kate knew you three were in Gotham and it had nothing to do with the police there.  
Kara: So how did she know?  
(He shows her the extrapolator in his hand.)  
Barry: How?  
Mark: Winn made me one after the whole thing with Earth X last year.  
Barry: Oh.  
Mark: And when Alex called and told me that Kara had once again disappeared to go and help you and Oliver on your earth i thought i'd head to Gotham and get Kate up to speed on you three.  
Barry: So she knew.  
Mark: Yes she knew that you were Barry and he was Oliver.  
Oliver: Why didn't she say anything.  
Mark: To be honest she didn't really wanna say anything.  
Kara: So she.  
Mark: Kara when she found out that you three were in Gotham i'll be honest she was a little pissed off knowing that the Green Arrow was in Gotham City and Barry as Oliver trying to start a fight with a cop.  
Barry: I was just doing what he would done.  
Mark: And it nearly got you killed.  
(He nods his head at him.)  
Kara: I uh i uh have to go excuse me.  
(She gets up and quickly walks off.)  
Mark: Kara!  
(He gets up and goes after her leaving everyone there in shock.)  
Alex: Well.  
Adam: She must really have it bad for her?  
Oliver: I guess more then any of us ever thought.  
Alex: I haven't seen her like this since she got to earth.  
Maggie: What happen?  
Alex: Uh well after she got here i mean i told you i wasn't the greatest sister when she first arrived and i just got worse when our dad died.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Alex: I know. But compared to losing him is different to what she feels for Kate. I mean i haven't seen her face light up like that since James.  
(They all look at her and then down the hallway.)  
Maggie: I guess meeting her kind of.  
Alex: Threw her crush on him out the window.  
Barry: Think she'll be okay?  
Alex: Yeah Mark's with her so.  
(They nod their heads at her. Over by command center Winn points him towards the balcony where he sees her.)  
Mark: Thanks baby.  
Winn: Anytime.  
(Mark kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks off towards the balcony to go check on his friend. As he gets there he walks up next to her and leans on the wall looking out towards the city.)  
Kara: I didn't know that was the reason why she bailed us out. She told us that it was because of Oliver being in Gotham City.  
Mark: Look i know how you feel about her Kara and it's really no surprise that you were over the moon when you saw her in Wayne tower that night.  
(She smiles at him.)  
Kara: There's just something about her that i can't seem to get out of my mind.  
Mark: Like?  
Kara: I can't really put my finger on it. All i know is that whenever i think about her i can't help but smile. I mean Rao Lena's noticed.  
Mark: Yeah Lena might be a Luther but a dumb ass she is not.  
(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)  
Kara: Mark i really like her and i'm so damn scared of what will happen if i tell her.  
Mark: She's not gonna force you to tell her Kara. Besides i saw the way she looked at you in Gotham.  
(She looks at him.)  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. Although she won't say it until you're ready to say something to her.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: You want some sound advice?  
Kara: Sure.  
Mark: When you figure out when you wanna be with her.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Don't let the moment slip away from you because you never know when the next time will come around.  
(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he turns and walks off to go see there are any updates on Kate's surgery. A couple of hours later Kate's out of surgery and in a room sleeping after her surgery as she's sleeping Mark walks by the room and sees Kara in there with her with her head on her arm with her hand in hers as she's lying there Mark snaps picture of them and smiles as he walks off down the hallway to go see Alex. As he gets to her office he knocks on the door.)  
Alex: Come in.  
(He opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him once it's closed he walks towards her desk and sits down in the chair next to her desk.)  
Alex: What's up?  
Mark: Just seeing how much pain Kara's in due to Kate's injury.  
Alex: She really that into her?  
Mark: She is. Alex i saw her face light up when she saw her again in Gotham.  
Alex: Did Oliver and Barry know why?  
Mark: They were to focused on Kate to really notice the smile on Kara's face.  
Alex: Yeah i was telling Maggie and the other's that i haven't seen Kara this way about anyone since.  
Mark: James!  
Alex: Yeah. I some how get the feeling Kate's her gay awaking.  
Mark: Why not Maggie was yours.  
Alex: And i don't regret that one bit.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear. So how are things with you two?  
Alex: Good. I mean it still hurts to know she doesn't want kids. But in the end it was worth the letting the idea of wanting kids go.  
Mark: She's worth it.  
Alex: In very sense of the word.  
Mark: Yeah well.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It's just seeing that look on Kara's face when i told her about the real reason that Kate paid for their bail.  
Alex: And the funny thing of it all is it didn't involve the boys.  
Mark: No it didn't. I mean she was pissed about Oliver being in Gotham i mean i knew she would be.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Alex: So how did she take it?  
Mark: You really wanna now?  
Alex: Yes.  
Mark: Are right.  
(Flashback to two weeks ago on Earth one in Gotham City. Outside of the old Wayne Enterprises building a breach opens and Mark walks out of it and looks around the area.)  
Mark: Huh.  
(He looks up at the building and walks in as he walks in he looks around the lobby as someone walks up to the railing and looks down at him.)  
Kate: Can i help you?  
Mark: Yeah hi. Um Are you Kate Kane?  
Kate: I am.  
Mark: You got a minute?  
(She nods her head at him as she walks off towards the stairs as she gets there she walks down them as she reaches the lobby she walks over to him.)  
Kate: What can i do for you?  
Mark: First of all i'm a friend of Kara Danvers.  
(She looks at him and laughs as she remembers the name.)  
Kate: Okay. You got a name?  
Mark: Mark Buchanan.  
(He puts his hand out for her to shake she takes it and shakes it.)  
Kate: What can i do for you?  
Mark: Well as it turns out. She's here on Earth One.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah apparently something happen to The Arrow and The Flash.  
Kate: How's that?  
Mark: I'm not so sure how i can explain this since i don't really understand it myself.  
Kate: Try your best.  
Mark: Okay um. Right now Oliver Queen is the Flash.  
(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And Barry Allen is the Arrow.  
Kate: Okay wow. Um that that is a lot take to take in um. So explain to me how Kara is on this Earth again?  
Mark: Oliver and Barry went to our Earth to get her and ask her for her help.  
(She starts laughing then calms down as he looks at her.)  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I still haven't figured out how they switched bodies. That still has me confessed.  
Kate: You and me both.  
(He laughs at her.)  
Mark: I can honestly see why Kara likes you so much.  
Kate: She talks about me?  
Mark: Non-stop she drives both her sister and sister in law crazy.  
Kate: So the sister got married.  
Mark: She did. To a very nice short lady.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah if you were ever meet our earths Maggie never tell her i said that.  
Kate: I'll put the blame on Oliver.  
Mark: Oh can i be there when you do?  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: Anyway.  
(Just then his phone goes off he grabs it out and looks at it seeing what it say's he looks around the room.)  
Mark: Of course they are.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Barry Oliver and Kara are here in Gotham.  
Kate: Where?  
Mark: Their down at the GCPD precinct. Damn it Barry.  
Kate: The Green Arrows here?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Okay um i gotta go do something. Do me favor and wait for them outside when they arrive.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Are right. Just to let you know.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm only doing this for Kara.  
Mark: I can understand that. You like her don't you?  
Kate: Yes i do.  
(Then she turns and walks off to go make a call as he turns and walks out of the building as he walks out he leans on the wall. End of flashback.)  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Alex she was beyond pissed when she found out that Oliver was there.  
Alex: I guess there's bad blood between him and Batman.  
Mark: No just with the GCPD.  
Alex: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: But she.  
Mark: She said she felt the same way about Kara it's just you know how some people can be.  
Alex: I know. With what they do.  
Mark: Their two scared to say how they feel about someone.  
Alex: Or Maggie's case with me. I'm fresh off the boat and that she shouldn't get with me.  
Mark: She just wanted you to experience your new found sexuality before she went that far.  
Alex: Yeah i know.  
Mark: But she loves you that's for sure.  
Alex: She does and i love her more and more everyday.  
Mark: You two are such saps.  
(She throws her pen at him making him laugh at her.)  
Alex: Shut up. We're happy.  
Mark: And it shows every time either of you walk into a room.  
Alex: I know.  
(Just then someone knocks on the door.)  
Alex: Come in.  
(The door opens and Oliver walks into the room.)  
Oliver: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Oliver: Barry told me to come find you guys.  
Mark: What's up?  
Oliver: Barry just heard back from Iris.  
Mark: And?  
Oliver: They still haven't been able to locate Bruce.  
Mark: He's gotta be there somewhere. You can't just disappear off of the face of the damn earth.  
Alex: You can drop off the radar just by only using cash and not your credit cards.  
Mark: So when Bruce and Batman left Gotham City he pretty much left it in Kate's hands.  
Alex: Pretty much.  
Mark: Huh. Gee what the hell would we do if we ever lost Supergirl and Kara.  
Alex: We'd manage like we had before she came out as Supergirl.  
Mark: Much your mother's dismay.  
Alex: Yeah. But i was just as mad at her when i found it was her who saved mine and Maggie's plane.  
Mark: Well you guys could of waited for Clark but not even the man of steel couldn't of gotten to the plane fast enough to stop it from crashing.  
(She looks at him not sure of what to say as Oliver walks out of the office laughing.)  
Oliver: It's seriously a wonder how she has not killed you yet.  
Mark: 2018 is still young.  
(He walks out laughing at him.)  
Alex: Get out of my office you jerk.  
Mark: Okay. But i wanted to show you something first.  
(He grabs out his phone and pulls up the picture of Kara and Kate once he has it up he shows it to her. Seeing it she looks up at him and feels bad for her sister.)  
Alex: I can't began to imagine what's going through her head with Kate being like this.  
Mark: Waverly has had to go through the something believe me.  
Alex: Nicole!  
Mark: Bit by one the widows last year.  
Alex: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. But she's alive and well and trying her best everyday not to kill Wynonna.  
(She starts laughing then calms down as he grabs his phone from her and walks out of the office as he walks out he sees Maggie and smiles at her.)  
Maggie: How's Kara?  
Mark: I have a feeling if we don't find Tucker soon she'll go looking for him on her own and given how we have no idea how he even managed to get out of a prison without anyone noticing.  
Maggie: Yeah I've been thinking about that.  
Mark: And?  
Maggie: There's only one person we of that could help someone like Tucker Gardner out of prison and i don't mean Bobo Del Ray.  
Mark: Lena's mother?  
Maggie: Yeah. I mean her and Lex might hate Aliens but then again.  
Mark: No Lena said their to thrilled with the fact that she's gay so.  
Maggie: Well then.  
Mark: Well the whole Lillian and Lex Luthor theory doesn't seem to bad.  
Maggie: Yeah but the thing is.  
Mark: We have no proof.  
Maggie: No we don't.  
Mark: There's always one way to get it.  
(He points back towards the command center and they walk over to Winn. As they get there he walks up to him taps his shoulder.)  
Winn: Hey what's up?  
Mark: There away you can try and get the video footage from the night Tucker escaped prison?  
Winn: I can try. I mean it'll take time but i'll see what i can do.  
Mark: What if you had help?  
(He looks at him and then turns to face Lena.)  
Winn: Hey Lena.  
(She turns and looks at him.)  
Lena: Yeah.  
Winn: Wanna help me figure out who helped Tucker escape prison?  
Lena: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Just keep this on the down low we don't want general Alien hater to find out.  
Winn: Will do.  
(He stands up and walks off to go see Kate. For the pas couple of days Winn and Lena have been trying to break into the Ottawa prison video footage of the day Tucker Garder escaped. But they haven't come up with anything. Over at the DEO in Mark's office he's sitting down at his desk looking through his files as someone knocks on the door.)  
Mark: Come in.  
(The door opens and Maggie walks in.)  
Mark: Lieutenant Sawyer.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Maggie: Shut up.  
Mark: What's up?  
Maggie: Lena and Winn have been going through the video footage for the past couple of days and.  
Mark: They still haven't found anything?  
Maggie: No. It's almost like Tucker was in one of the camera's blind spots.  
Mark: Yeah well unfortunately with prisons with them being so big.  
Maggie: I know. They have a lot of them.  
Mark: They do.  
Maggie: Anything new on Kate?  
Mark: No. And she's really starting to worry Kara along with Barry and Oliver.  
Maggie: Anything on her cousin?  
Mark: No Caitlin and Iris have been trying to locate him the past a couple of days on their earth. But still nothing.  
Maggie: I don't get it. Someone just doesn't disappear without a reason.  
Mark: Yeah well when we have no idea about why he even left Gotham in the first place. That will be one question we'll have answered.  
(Just then Winn rushes into Mark's office getting him to look up at him.)  
Mark: Winn!  
Winn: Me and Lena got something you two should see.  
(They both walk out of the office as they walk out he closes the door and then walks off towards the command Center as they get there they walk up to Alex.)  
Mark: What's going on?  
Alex: I don't know.  
Winn: Okay so as you guys know we've been going through the video footage from the prison in Ottawa.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: Over the past couple of hours we've been watching this one camera in the corner of where i'm guessing Tuckers cell is.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Lena: Watch this side of the camera.  
(They all look at the screens as their looking Mark sees something glowing in the corner of it and grabs the tablet from her and rewinds the video a little as he sees what he thinks he sees he laughs at them.)  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Tucker didn't need the extraplator.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: He didn't need it someone opens the breach right in his cell. See watch.  
(He pulls it up on another camera angle and they see it.)  
Barry: Who the hell would open a breach in prison?  
Mark: Someone who wanted to Tucker out of prison and to earth one.  
Barry: So he was after someone.  
Mark: Yeah he was. But the thing is.  
Barry: What?  
Mark: You said that when you saw Tucker he looked confused.  
Barry: Yeah almost like it wasn't Central City he was to wind up in.  
Mark: Maybe his target was someone else.  
Oliver: Who?  
Mark: She's lying in our medical Wing. He's not after Waverly. I mean she's an added bonus but Kate was the target.  
Alex: If she's the target.  
Mark: And if Tucker finds out she's still alive on our earth?  
Kara: He could come after her again.  
Mark: More an likely. I wanna know which guard at this prison was suppost to be on patrol of this cell block.  
Winn: Okay.  
(He starts looking into the prison guards as Mark looks at Kara who looks worried about Kate.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Kara: That Guard should of been keeping an eye on that cell block not sitting around doing nothing while that nutcase got out.  
Mark: Oh i completely agree.  
(Just then Mark's phone goes off he reaches behind him and grabs it out once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)  
Mark: Buchanan!  
Agent: Yeah Agent Buchanan we've got some people down here asking for you.  
Mark: They give you a name?  
Agent: Earp!  
Mark: I'll be right down.  
Agent: Yes sir.  
(He hangs up with him and walks off to go downstairs to the lobby. Minutes later Mark walks out of the elevator and over to them.)  
Mark: Anders?  
Anders: Their right there.  
Mark: Are right.  
(He walks off to go talk to them.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Nicole: Hey.  
Mark: You guys made it here okay?  
Nicole: Yeah. How's?  
Mark: She's fine. At least for now.  
Wynonna: What you mean?  
Mark: I mean Tucker had help getting out of prison in the form of a breach opening right in his cell.  
Xavier: And no one noticed this.  
Mark: Winn's upstairs trying to find the list of guards who were duty the night he escaped. But Director Danvers has made one little change to you guys being here.  
Nicole: What?  
Mark: You and Waverly aren't to leave this building until Tuckers been caught and arrested.  
Waverly: What about what it said?  
Mark: As far as Director Danvers believes General Lane doesn't get a say in who stay's here under our protection. If the general had it his way this place would be filled with Alien hating Zombies.  
(They start laughing at the joke along with the agent behind Mark at the desk.)  
Mark: You guys ready?  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Mark: Got your bags?  
Nicole: Yup.  
Mark: Are right. Let's go.  
(They all head for the elevator as they get there Mark pushes for it to come and get them as he pushes the button he looks at Nicole.)  
Mark: You are right?  
Nicole: Just hoping that nutcase doesn't find out we're here.  
Mark: Yeah well unless we have a mole in this place i highly doubt it.  
Xavier: We had one in the BBD.  
Mark: Jeremy doesn't count.  
Doc: He was talking about you Mark.  
Mark: Yes i know he was. But i was planted in there by the DEO.  
Waverly: You used my fiancee as an informant.  
Mark: Yes but if it hadn't of been for the DEO you never would of gotten together with Nicole and you know it.  
(She looks at him as Nicole's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Waverly: Babe you're not helping.  
Nicole: I'm sorry.  
(She smacks Mark in the head making him look at her.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Nicole: What?  
Mark: Man you're mean.  
(As he's laughing at her the doors open and they all walk on bags in hand as they walk on he pushes the thirty-eighth floor as he puts in for it he puts his in his code once it's been put in the doors close and they start going up to the floor the DEO's on.)  
Robin: Quick question.  
Mark: Okay.  
Robin: What's it like working here?  
Mark: It has it's up and down's.  
Robin: Okay.  
Mark: I can't tell you a whole lot that goes on here sorry.  
Robin: Nope just wondering.  
Mark: Okay good. So what's it like living in Purgatory Revenant free.  
Wynonna: Great.  
Mark: But at least you guys were able to keep Waverly so that's a plus.  
Wynonna: Yeah we did.  
(She kisses her sisters head making her smile at her then she pulls away from it as Nicole grabs her and holds her making her smile at her.)  
Jeremy: What's it like working with people like Supergirl?  
(Mark looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Fine. She's as nice as can be.  
Jeremy: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Just try not to piss her off.  
(He looks pointedly at Wynonna making everyone else laugh at her.)  
Wynonna: I did it once.  
Mark: You hit her on ex.  
Wynonna: She was cute.  
Mark: Yeah her ex is a guy and no longer on earth.  
Wynonna: Oh. But he was still cute.  
Robin: Is Director Danvers hot by any chance?  
Mark: She is and happily married.  
Robin: Got it. So Dolls play nice.  
(He looks at him as Mark and Wynonna start laughing at his face.)  
Xavier: It's the same thing with her. I did it once.  
Mark: Right in front of her wife and it was at their wedding reception.  
Xavier: How drunk was i?  
Mark: Enough to where you almost went home with a potted plant.  
(He puts his head down making them laugh at him.)  
Nicole: Wow i didn't know you did plants Dolls.  
(He looks at her as they continue to laugh at him then calm down as the elevator reaches their floor as they reach the thirty-eighth floor the doors open and they all walk off of it and head over towards Command center.)  
Mark: Are right before we get there.  
Nicole: What's up?  
Mark: We've got two or well three other guests here from Earth one. Which means whatever you guys see in this building dosen't leave it understood.  
Nicole: Yeah. It's not so much you gotta worry about secrets getting out.  
Mark: Yeah i was talking about Jeremy and Robin.  
Jeremy/Robin: Hey.  
Mark: How long after you met Supergirl did it take for you to start looking into her?  
Jeremy: Point taken.  
Mark: She has a secret identity for a reason Jeremy remember that.  
(He nods his head at him as they continue on into the room. As they get there Mark sees Alex there.)  
Mark: Director Danvers.  
(She turns and looks at them.)  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I believe you remember them.  
Alex: I do. And thank you for coming down so fast.  
Xavier: Anything to keep Waverly and Nicole safe.  
(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)  
Mark: Anything?  
Alex: Winn just got list from the warden and nothing's popped yet.  
Mark: Are right.  
Winn: Hey Mark Alex we've got something.  
Mark: Okay just a second. Hey Vas can you show them down to my quarters.  
Susan: Sure thing. Right this way.  
(They follow after her as he watches them leave he looks at Alex.)  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Their my friends Alex i hate having to keep them here just keep Tucker at bay.  
Alex: I know that but i mean't because of.  
Mark: It's really not that.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I have really never seen Nicole like that. I mean she's one of my many best friends but she's like the sisters i are ready have sometimes wish i could trade in.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Alex: Okay then.  
Mark: But don't ever tell her i said that.  
Alex: Why not?  
Mark: She might sick Fiancee on me.  
(She starts laughing at him as they walk over to Winn.)  
Mark: What you guys got?  
(As They walk over to them and hands Mark the tablet once he has it he looks at it to see the name looking at the name Mark looks up at Alex.)  
Mark: Alex i know this name.  
Alex: How?  
(He rushes off to Office real fast to grab something from his desk. Minutes later he comes back with the paper he was looking at before Maggie walked into his office.)  
Alex: What's up?  
Mark: He's one of the agents J'onn turned away when he found out we were going harmless bullet's in our guns.  
(She looks it over.)  
Alex: Ben Williams top of his class out at the desert Base.  
Mark: Yeah. He came highly recommended by Lucy before he finished his training.  
Alex: But then he was quickly let go when he refused to go along with the new policy.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: But why go from this to working at a prison?  
Mark: I have no idea. But if he was the guard in charge of patrolling that cell block and turned a blind out to someone escaping on his watch.  
Alex: Or he didn't really turn a blind eye.  
Mark: You thinking he was knocked unconscious.  
Alex: Yeah i am.  
Mark: Damn.  
Alex: Yeah.  
(Over the course of the day they continue to look into who helped Tucker escape from prison as they continue to look Kara continues to remain glued to Kate's side as she remains in her coma due to her injury. In Kate's Room Kara's sitting down in chair waiting for her to wake up. As she's sitting there she feels Kate's hand move in hers she quickly sits up and then stands once she's standing she leans over her.)  
Kara: Kate!?  
(She starts opening her eyes but quickly Closes them when the light hurts them. )  
Kara: Kate can you open your eyes for me?  
(Kate opens her eyes and looks beside her to see Kara standing next to her bed. Seeing her Kate starts smiling. )  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Hey you.  
(She keeps a hold of her hand. )  
Kate: Hey.  
Kara: I'm so happy you're awake.  
Kate: So am i.  
Kara: Why's that?  
Kate: I get to look into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I've ever met.  
(Kara starts blushing at the compliment.)  
Kara: Stop it.  
Kate: What it's true.  
Kara: Well I'm glad you think so.  
Kate: I don't think. I know.  
(Kara looks at her and smiles.)  
Kara: So are you.  
Kate: I know.  
(She starts laughing then calms down as she looks at her.)  
Kara: I'll be right back okay.  
Kate: Where you going?  
Kara: To get a doctor to let them know that you are awake.  
Kate: Where am I?  
Kara: My earth.  
(She looks at her a little confused then remembers why she opened the breach in the first place.)  
Kate: Waverly!  
Kara: She's safe and here with her fiancee along with her sister.  
Kate: Tucker!  
Kara: What about him?  
Kate: He threatened to kill Nicole.  
Kara: Oh God. I gotta go find my sister and tell her.  
Kate: okay.  
(She lets go of her hand and rushes out of the room and down towards Alex's office. As she gets there she rushes in without knocking getting her to look up at her.)  
Alex: Kara!?  
Kara: Kate's awake.  
Alex: Well that's great to hear.  
Kara: It is.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Kara: She said Tucker threatened to kill Nicole.  
(Alex looks at her in shock. )  
Alex: When?  
Kara: I'm guessing before he stabbed her.  
Alex: I gotta call Maggie and tell her.  
Kara: Okay I'm gonna head back to Kate's room.  
Alex: Okay.  
(She turns and walks out of the office to go back and see Kate again. As she's walking out she hears Alex talking with Maggie about what she told her. Over by her room Kara walks back over to it and walks in to see her still awake and looking around the room.)  
Kara: You okay?  
Kate: Just trying to wrap my head around all of this.  
(Kara laughs at her as she walks back into the room to talk to her.)  
Kara: How you feeling?  
Kate: Like I was run over by a bus.  
(Kara laughs a little at her.)  
Kate: You are right?  
Kara: I am now.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Kara: Because I get to thank you again for bailing me and the guys out again.  
Kate: Honestly I didn't do it for them.  
Kara: Well then who did you do it for?  
Kate: You.  
(Kara smiles at her.)  
Kara: Yeah?  
Kate: Yeah. I like you a lot Kara. As in more than just a friend.  
(Kara looks at her and smiles again.)  
Kara: You beat me to it you ass.  
Kate: Wait really?  
Kara: Yeah really.  
Kate: That's great.  
Kara: It is. Can I kiss you?  
Kate: You won't hear me say no.  
(She leans in and kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)  
Kara: So worth the wait.  
Kate: Yes it was.  
Kara: Hey who knows.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: Maybe when you're feeling better and are healed.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: Maybe I'll show you my tattoo less body.  
(Kate looks at her and smiles.)  
Kate: Can't wait.  
Kara: Nither can i.  
(She leans in and kisses her again. As their kissing someone snaps a picture of them making them pull away from each other and getting them to turn and look at him.)  
Barry: That's going to be my new wallpaper.  
Kara: I'll kill him later.  
(She kisses her again as Barry walks off laughing at her. Then she pulls away from her as doctor walks in to check on her.)  
Doctor: How you doing Ms. Kane?  
Kate: Good.  
(Kara looks at him not sure of what to think of him and knowing she's seen him before she stay's by Kate's side as the doctor looks over her chart and looks at all of the machines as he's looking them over Nicole walks into the room and sees them there but quickly backs out before he notices her. As he finishes he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Nicole walks in and looks at them.)  
Kara: Nicole!  
Nicole: Hey. Who was that?  
Kara: A doctor who came in to look Kate over why?  
Nicole: Nothing it's just i thought i saw that look on your face that said you weren't so sure about him.  
Kara: It's just i did go and tell a doctor it just wasn't him.  
Nicole: Who'd you go and tell?  
Alex: Me.  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Nicole: Oh.  
Kara: Did you guys hire some new doctor?  
Alex: No. Why?  
Kara: Because one was just in here and i hadn't told anyone else about her being awake.  
(She looks at her and then looks out of the room.)  
Alex: Well maybe Barry told him.  
Kara: Maybe.  
Alex: So now if maybe you're done kissing your girlfriend here.  
(Nicole's behind her trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kara: Okay shut up.  
Alex: How you feel Kate?  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: Good. Whose this?  
Kara: Oh god Kate i'm sorry. Kate this is my sister Alex.  
Alex: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. Kara speaks highly of you.  
Alex: Does she now.  
Kate: Yeah she said her sisters a smart ass and that your wife is no better.  
Mark: Actually her wife is worse.  
Alex: Maggie is not that bad.  
Mark: See she's defiance of.  
Alex: You're picking on my wife.  
Mark: Has anyone said how cute you are when you pout?  
Alex: Once and he got his ass kicked.  
Mark: Man never leaving that one day.  
Alex: No.  
Mark: Man. Shut up Kara.  
(She looks at him as the other three laugh at him. Just then the alarms go off getting them all to look around.)  
Mark: Winn!  
Winn: We've got a breach down the garage.  
(Mark rushes from the room and out towards the command center as he gets there he has a group agents meet him down in the garage as they get down there they start looking around when they don't see anything they continue to search the area.)  
Mark: Winn you got eyes on where they might of disappeared to?  
Winn: No. It's almost like it appeared and then disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
Mark: Keep your eyes open.  
Agent: Yes sir.  
(Up in the command Room Kara rushes towards him and looks at the screen to see Nicole and Kate talking as Waverly walks in to talk to her fiance and get to know the new woman soon to be in Kara's life. Down in the garage.)  
Mark: Winn anything?  
Winn: Nothing. Mark the damn thing's gone.  
Mark: Are right. Everyone back upstairs Winn notify NCPD.  
Winn: Okay.  
(They all rush back upstairs. As their running up the alarms go off again.)  
Mark: Winn what the hell?  
Winn: We've got another breach.  
Mark: Where?  
Winn: It's in Kate's room.  
Mark: Shit.  
(They all rush up the stairs leading to the floor her room is on as they get there.)  
Mark: It still there.  
Winn: No. But someone did walk out of it and is pointing a gun at one of the girls.  
Mark: Who is it?  
Winn: I think it's Nicole but i can't be sure.  
Mark: Damn. We don't need a shot out in the medical wing.  
Winn: I know Alex is on stand by.  
Mark: Are right. And while you're at see if you can't get a hold of Clark i don't trust this prick.  
Winn: Okay.  
(Just then he notices him grab Waverly and backs up as he's backing up the breach opens and Nicole goes to go after him only to have it close in front of her.)  
Nicole: Waverly!  
(She looks over at Kate whose out cold she looks at her and sees her drip.)  
Nicole: Oh god. I need a doctor in here.  
(Just then Alex rushes into the room and looks over at Nicole.)  
Nicole: That Doctor that was in here he messed with her IV.  
(She walks over to her and looks it over.)  
Alex: He cut it.  
Nicole: She going to be okay?  
Alex: She'll be fine. We just need to give her a new one and quick.  
Nicole: What you need?  
Alex: A new IV look in that cabinet there. It should some more needles in it.  
(She rushes over to it and grabs one out as she grabs one she rushes over to Alex with it and hands it to her once she has it she opens it and starts replacing the needle in her IV. Once she's finished with replacing the needle and the drip she checks Kate over again and sees she's still breathing and looks at all of the machines.)  
Alex: Okay looks like he just messed with the IV.  
Nicole: Why mess with anything?  
Alex: He doesn't want her to live.  
Nicole: Because if she dose?  
Alex: Earth one will have their Batwoman back.  
Nicole: It was Tucker.  
(Alex looks at her.)  
Alex: What was?  
Nicole: The person who was in this room with us was Tucker.  
Alex: You sure?  
Nicole: I'm positive.  
Alex: Damn it. Winn!  
Winn: On it Alex scanning for more breaches in the area.  
Alex: Okay and when you locate one let me know.  
Winn: Yes ma'am.  
(He starts scanning the area for breaches as he's scanning Mark walks up to him and kisses his head making him look up at him.)  
Winn: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just worried about Kate.  
Winn: What happen?  
Mark: Nicole said the doctor that was in there with them before Alex walked in messed with her IV.  
Winn: How?  
Mark: Bastard cut it.  
Winn: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. And during all of Tucker managed to grab Waverly.  
Winn: Damn.  
Mark: Babe keep scanning for breaches we need to find Waverly before he can take her somewhere.  
Winn: Are right.  
(Mark walks off to go and stand out on the balcony. An hour later Winn gets a an alarm about another breach opening.)  
Alex: Where?  
Winn: Over National City park.  
Alex: Mark get a strick team together and go down there.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am. Vasquez you're with me.  
(She nods her head at him as he rushes off to go get ready to get his friend back.)  
Alex: Winn notify NCPD and have them meet Mark there.  
Winn: Okay.  
(He calls Maggie and let's her know.)  
Maggie: Okay we're on the way.  
(She hangs up and tells Parker who gets up and they rush out of the precinct as they rush out they head for their cruiser as they get to it they both get in as they get in they close their doors as Maggie puts her key's into the ignition and turns the car on once it's on she quickly puts it into drive and drives off towards the scene.)  
Maggie: Where in the park is he suppost to be Winn?  
Winn: When you get there southeast corner.  
Maggie: Are right. Supergirl!  
Winn: She's in route Along with Superman The Flash and Arrow.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Adam: Sucks we can't use Batwoman on this mission.  
Maggie: Yeah. Winn!  
Winn: He's still there and Maggie you guys better hurry.  
Maggie: Why?  
Winn: Maggie Nicole's there.  
Mark: Vas speed this damn thing up the hell with Lane.  
(She dose as she's told and speeds the car up to get to the park in time.)  
Alex: Mark you two take it easy once you get there.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Director. That goes the same for you Supergirl we don't know what this nutcase capable of.  
Kara: Okay.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm fine.  
Alex: No Mark Clark just got back to us.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Alex: Champ Hardy just showed up and he's standing right next to Nicole.  
Mark: Oh this is getting better and better. Where the hell are Dolls and Doc at?  
Alex: On the way with Wynonna.  
Mark: I don't care what you have to do Alex but you keep Wynonna the hell back until we get Waverly out of there.  
Alex: I can do my best.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Susan: She's not gonna like that.  
Mark: Yeah well right now i should only to have worry about one Earp being danger not both of them. Even if one of them is the former Earp Heir.  
(She looks at him and laughs. Minutes later they pull up and she stops the hummer and puts it in park once it's in park they all get out of their cars and look around the area.)  
Mark: Arrow you got anything?  
Oliver: No it's clear over here.  
Mark: Flash!  
Barry: Clear over here.  
Mark: Supergirl! Superman!  
Clark: It's clear on our end.  
Mark: Winn did he move?  
Winn: No it shows he's still there.  
(Mark looks around the park and sees something.)  
Mark: I got him. Mags get uniforms to back some of those people up before they get hurt.  
Maggie: Okay. Let's get these people out of here.  
Officer: Yes Ma'am. Are folks start walking towards the other end of the park and stay back.  
(The people start doing what their told to do as their walking off Mark walks up to them.)  
Mark: Winn!  
Winn: He's still there he's waving his gun around to keep them at bay.  
Mark: Are right.  
(Over by them.)  
Tucker: I'm taking her out of here and you can't stop me.  
Waverly: Tucker just let me go.  
Tucker: Noway. She's brainwashed you into believing you're gay. And him doing everything he can to keep us apart while you were together.  
Waverly: I've never seen you like that.  
Tucker: You will.  
(He keeps his gun pointed at Nicole who looks at him hands up in the air she looks at Champ whose doing the something.)  
Champ: How stupid do you think it would be if i threw a rock at him.  
Nicole: You played football you tell me the odds are of you getting him.  
(He looks at her and then looks away from her.)  
Champ: Yeah pretty stupid idea.  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Tucker: I'm taking her with me and you two can't stop me.  
Kara: No but i can.  
(He turns and looks at her gun pointed in her direction.)  
Tucker: Not even you can stop me Supergirl.  
Kara: Wanna bet.  
(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)  
Kara: You injured someone very near and dear to Kara Danvers heart Mr. Gardner.  
Tucker: She was in the way.  
Kara: Of what?  
Tucker: Of me getting to her and trying to keep her away from the likes of Sheriff Haught and that boy toy she dated.  
Champ: Hey.  
(Mark smacks him and they both walk off with him once their out of sight Mark turns and looks at them.)  
Mark: You are right?  
Nicole: Yeah. Where the hell did you guys come from?  
Mark: Our mothers.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: And as for you.  
Champ: What?  
Mark: I believe the words Waverly used for you were Boy man.  
Champ: Boy man.  
Mark: Nicole said the same thing.  
Champ: Okay i get it i'm the worst.  
Mark: At least he say's it now.  
(She starts laughing at him as a gun shot goes off they quickly duck down.)  
Mark: Where the hell did that shot come from?  
Winn: I don't know i'm looking.  
Mark: Guardian you see anything?  
James: No.  
Mark: Oh great. Someone find out where the hell that shot came from.  
(They start scanning the area for where that shot came from when they can't find it they stand up and look around the area.)  
Mark: You two see anything?  
Nicole: No.  
(Over by Tucker Waverly and Supergirl she's trying to talk him down as Champ looks around the bush.)  
Tucker: You're gonna keep me from any longer i finally have my chance at being with her and i'm not to let some man child and Dyke keep me from her. More importantly you.  
Mark: You realize bullets can't hurt her right?  
Tucker: What?  
Mark: Supergirl is bullet proof no bullet in that gun will hurt her. I mean i'm sure it'll sting a little but it won't hurt her.  
Tucker: Well then maybe i should aim for something that'll hurt her a lot more.  
(He turns around and goes to fire at Nicole only to have Champ Shove her out of the way as she goes down Tuckers bullet hits Champ square in the chest sending him backwards seeing him go down Mark turns and looks at him.)  
Waverly: Champ!  
Mark: Shit.  
(He rushes over to him as someone tackles Tucker to the ground with Waverly still in his arms as he goes down his gun goes flying as he lands Waverly gets out of his grip an runs towards Champ as she gets to him she helps Mark keep pressure on his wound.)  
Waverly: Why'd you do that?  
Champ: I see it now.  
(She looks at him along with Mark.)  
Mark: See what?  
Champ: See the way she looks at Haught.  
(Mark and Waverly look over at Nicole whose fighting Tucker who quickly grabs out a knife and puts it into her leg making her yell out in pain.)  
Waverly: Nicole!  
(She falls over as Tucker twist the knife in her leg making her scream out more in pain as someone grabs him from behind and pulls him away from her and then knocks him out cold as he falls back the person who knocked him unconscious. Seeing who it is she laughs at her.)  
Nicole: Hi.  
Wynonna: Hi. You and Champ need to stop getting yourself's into so much trouble.  
Nicole: I've been trying. Oh god.  
(She looks over at him seeing who it is and watching Mark keeping pressure on his wound.)  
Wynonna: Oh no. Baby girl.  
Waverly: He's bleeding a lot.  
Mark: Supergirl!  
(She rushes over to them and picks him up.)  
Mark: Get him there fast he's losing a lot of blood.  
(She nods her head at him as she picks him and then quickly takes off with him in her arms.)  
Mark: You are right Haught?  
(She looks at him and then lies back from the pain in her leg from the knife.)  
Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Tucker's down.  
(Maggie and Adam rush forward and put him in hand cuff's as Mark grabs up his gun and puts it into a bag then hands it to Maggie who takes it from him.)  
Adam: You are right Sheriff Haught?  
Nicole: Yeah. I need a medical attention.  
Mark: Alex Tucker put knife into Nicole's leg.  
Alex: How deep is it?  
Clark: It's not to deep.  
Alex: Okay well Mark you should be able to just pull it out if it's not in too deep.  
Mark: Alex won't she bleed out if i do that?  
Alex: It near anything?  
Clark: Looks like it just hit muscal.  
Alex: It should be fine. Mark pull it out.  
(He looks at Nicole who nods her head at him and he pulls it out making her yell out in pain as Waverly quickly wraps her leg. Once it's wrapped he looks at Clark.)  
Mark: Get her back to the DEO and have a doctor look at it.  
(He nods his head at him as he picks her up and they quickly take off towards the DEO as Mark looks at Waverly. Minutes later back over at the DEO Mark's sitting down in the locker room sitting down thinking as someone walks in to see him.)  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: How's Nicole?  
Mark: She's good Eliza cleaned it up and gave her some stitches she should be fine in a couple of days.  
Maggie: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right. How's?  
Maggie: I'm sorry.  
(He puts his head down annoyed with himself.)  
Mark: Shit.  
Maggie: You're taking his death offly hard.  
Mark: He might of been an ass alive. But he started to understand how much Nicole mean't to Waverly.  
Maggie: He say that?  
Mark: Yeah. He said he finally saw it.  
(She laughs at him.)  
Maggie: There's more to it.  
Mark: Okay um. Before me and Winn got together you remember that guy i told you about?  
Maggie: It was Champ.  
Mark: Yeah it was.  
(She walks over to him and sits down next to him.)  
Maggie: You ever tell Waverly?  
Mark: No.  
Maggie: Why not?  
Mark: Because me and my stupid i don't date my friends ex's rule.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Mark: I mean both Wynonna and Nicole knew but Waverly didn't.  
Maggie: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: So am i. I mean don't get me wrong i love Winn with every fiber of my being. But.  
Maggie: Champ's always going to be the one you let get away because of a rule.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: You know Parker told me about a time where he dated someone in high school only to break it off with them because he the girl he was with was his bestfriends ex.  
Mark: Oh.  
Maggie: Yeah. So him being the good friend that he is he broke up with her.  
Mark: Me and Champ never became official.  
Maggie: But if you had wanted to. Would you of talked to Waverly first?  
Mark: Yes i would of and if she wouldn't of been okay with it i wouldn't of acted on them.  
Maggie: Mark i somehow get the feeling she knew how you felt about him. Just didn't wanna say anything.  
Mark: I know. And now because of Tucker he'll never know.  
Maggie: I know.  
Mark: If he thought his sisters were disappointed him in before they sure as hell are now.  
Maggie: There's no getting out prison this time.  
Mark: Yeah well. Anyway. How's Kate?  
Maggie: She's okay. Alex got the doctor that was in the room and locked him up in a holding cell.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Maggie: I'm sorry about Champ Mark.  
Mark: Thanks.  
(She turns and walks out of the room as he puts his head down again as he's sitting there Waverly walks into the room and walks over to him as she gets to him she kneels down in front of him and hugs him as he starts crying on her shoulder making her feel bad for him as she's hugging him Nicole walks in and uses the cane Eliza gave her and walks over to him along Wynonna and everyone else from Purgatory as she gets to him he leans into her. A couple of months later it's been two months since Champ died and they had his funeral. Tucker was charged with the murder of Champ Hardy after two three weeks of his trial and was sentenced to 25 years to life and added on years to prison due to his escape. Over at Mark's apartment he's sitting down on his couch thinking as someone knocks on the door.)  
Mark: Yeah.  
(The door opens and Maggie walks into the apartment with Adam behind her.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Adam: Hey. How you feeling?  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Um i'd be lying if i said i was okay.  
Adam: Look we know it's only been two months but.  
Mark: I'm are right Parker he was dick but he was someone i keep kicking myself for not going after.  
Adam: I hear aye.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Adam: I'm sure Maggie told you this but.  
Mark: She did. The girl you had been dating in high school had turned out to be your best friends ex.  
Adam: She had. And yes i broke up with her. As much as i love my wife and wanna be with her there isn't a day that doesn't go by that i don't regret that action.  
Mark: You were doing it for your friend.  
Adam: Actually i wasn't. I was doing it for me i was trying to a friendship that i knew one day would end.  
Mark: You got back together with her.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Adam: I did.  
Mark: And it's your wife.  
Adam: It's amazing how my stories end themselves.  
(Maggie looks at him and laughs.)  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: This has nothing to do with Champ.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Mark: I mean as i sit here and i start thinking i start realizing how important it is to go after what you want.  
Maggie: So why didn't you?  
Mark: Because i'm an idiot.  
(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)  
Mark: Yeah i mean he was an ass while he was alive and with Waverly but.  
Maggie: Hey we all have regrets that we could all get past but we all live and learn.  
Mark: I know.  
(She smiles at him as they stay there to talk and joke around with him. Over Kara's apartment she's finishing getting ready for her date with Kate as Alex walks into the apartment.)  
Alex: Hey.  
Kara: Hey.  
Alex: You nervous?  
Kara: I'd be lying if i said that i wasn't. I mean after our kisses in the medical wing two months ago i didn't think we'd be here.  
Alex: She coming here or.  
(Just then the breach opens behind them getting them to turn and look at it as they turn and look Alex's answer walks out of it and laughs at her.)  
Alex: Well that answers my question.  
(Kara looks at her and laughs.)  
Kara: Hey you.  
Kate: Hey. Alex.  
Alex: Kate!  
Kara: Alex stop.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: I'm just about ready.  
Kate: Okay. Take your time.  
(She smiles at her as she walks off she looks at Alex.)  
Alex: How you feeling?  
Kate: Good. It pulls every now and then but i'm okay.  
Alex: And the new suit?  
Kate: Working just fine thanks to Winn.  
Alex: You know they tried to find your cousin for you while you were injured.  
Kate: I know. Barry told me just before they left.  
Alex: Okay good.  
Kate: Is this where you give me the shovel talk?  
Alex: Um no. I'm just here to let you know that if you hurt my sister.  
Kate: See this sounds a lot like the shovel talk to me.  
(Alex starts laughing at her.)  
Alex: Okay it is. I just don't want her to get hurt.  
Kate: I won't hurt her i promise.  
Alex: Good.  
Kate: How's?  
Alex: He's still grieving he really liked him a lot.  
Kate: How's Winn handling that?  
Alex: As well as he can be.  
Kate: I just can't imagine what's going through his head right now.  
Alex: Guilt over falling for one his best friends ex's.  
Kate: Yeah. Um.  
Alex: I'm sure if she could see you now she'd be kicking herself in the ass for tossing you away.  
Kate: Yes she would be.  
Alex: I mean i don't mean to be an ass but.  
Kate: What?  
Alex: I'm kind of glad our earths version of you and Maggie broke up.  
Kate: Why?  
Alex: I got her in the end.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: That you did.  
Alex: And i'm sure my sister is glad you and your earth's version of Maggie broke up.  
Kate: It's a win all around.  
Alex: Yeah it is. Anyway. I'm gonna go home to my wife and well try not to imagine you on top of my sister.  
Kate: Who said i was top?  
Alex: Oh my god.  
(Kara's behind her laughing then she calms down as she walks over to Kate and kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Oh my that was funny. I should of recorded that part and showed it to Lena and Sam.  
Alex: No.  
Kara: I didn't. But if you want me too.  
Alex: Kara Danvers you better not.  
Kara: Awe babe she's no fun.  
Kate: I know right.  
Alex: Hey.  
Kate: What?  
Alex: You might be Batwoman but i can still kick your ass.  
Kate: Oh due tell.  
Kara: Oh my god Kate.  
Kate: I'm sorry. She made me say it.  
Alex: How the hell did i make you say it?  
Kate: No idea.  
Kara: Anyway if you will.  
Alex: Right i'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Kara: Yes breakfast at Noonan's.  
Alex: Okay.  
(She turns and walks off as she walks off Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kara: I'm sending it to Maggie.  
(Kate starts laughing as Kara sends the video to Maggie once it's sent she looks at her laughing.)  
Kara: She's gonna kill me.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Oh well it'll be worth it.  
Kate: Will it really?  
Kara: Yeah i mean i love my sister she makes me laugh.  
Kate: What about me?  
Kara: You make me happy in so many other ways.  
Kate: Oh do tell.  
(She kisses her making her laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)  
Kara: In so many ways.  
Kate: Well then i say we skip dinner.  
Kara: Na.  
Kate: Ah.  
Kara: I'm sorry it's just Lena went all out to help me plan tonight.  
Kate: I'm still trying to figure out if i should be jealous or not.  
Kara: She has a girlfriend.  
Kate: Oh well then.  
(She starts laughing then calms down.)  
Kate: Did you ever tell the guys what happen between us in my office that night i bailed you three dumb dumb's out?  
Kara: I didn't.  
Kate: Why not?  
Kara: It was their fault i landed in jail.  
Kate: True.  
Kara: Well mostly Barry's.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: So you and Mark bet each other twenty bucks.  
Kate: I was hoping that wouldn't come up.  
Kara: Too late are ready did.  
Kate: We honestly didn't think you'd pretend that you didn't know me.  
Kara: Hey i can have some mystery in my life thank you very much.  
Kate: Can you really?  
Kara: As long as it's with you.  
Kate: Okay. Come on before Lena sends her girlfriend up to grab us.  
Kara: Yeah okay.  
(She grabs up her coat and they leave the apartment to go out on their date. Back over at Mark's apartment he's sitting down on his couch watching television as someone knocks on the door.)  
Mark: No ones home.  
Alex: That only works when you don't say anything.  
Mark: I knew that's where i fucked up.  
(She looks at him and laughs as she walks in and closes the door.)  
Mark: What's up?  
Alex: Kara's out on her big date with Kate and well Maggie's over here.  
Mark: Hey Mags.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Your wife is here.  
(She walks out of the kitchen and walks over to her.)  
Maggie: Hi.  
Alex: Hi.  
(She kisses her then pulls from her away as she hears Mark start laughing.)  
Alex: What?  
Mark: So how was the shovel talk with Kate Alex?  
(She looks at him then to Maggie whose trying to keep from laughing.)  
Alex: I'm going to kill her.  
(Mark rolls off of the couch laughing at her face.)  
Mark: Who said i was top?  
Alex: Oh my god. I can't believe i got her to say that.  
Mark: I can't believe your reaction to her saying it.  
Alex: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Alex Danvers that's your sisters girlfriend you were flirting with.  
Alex: Shut up i'm happily married thank you.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that. If only Barry and Oliver had been here to hear you say something like that to Kate.  
Alex: She brought it up.  
Mark: But you're the one who said i'm going home to my wife and try not to picture you on top of my sister.  
Alex: Okay yeah i did say that.  
Mark: Man your face turned as red as Kara's cape.  
Alex: You feel better?  
Mark: Just a little yeah.  
Alex: She actually asked how you're doing.  
(He looks at her and smiles.)  
Mark: I'm fine. I have great friends and even better boyfriend.  
Alex: Good.  
Mark: How she doing?  
Alex: She said she's doing good she say's the wound pulls every now and then.  
Mark: As long as she's okay. That's all that really matters.  
Alex: Yeah.  
(He looks at them and gets upset again but quickly hides it as he goes back to watching the game. Alex and Maggie walk off towards the kitchen as they get there she turns and looks at her.)  
Alex: How's he doing really?  
Maggie: Babe he really misses him. I think he has a lot guilt over never talking to Waverly and telling her how he felt about him.  
Alex: I can see it on his face.  
Maggie: I mean he loves Winn and it shows but.  
Alex: Champ's always going to be one those guys he's forever regret never telling how he felt about him.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)  
Alex: I just i really can't imagine what is going through his head right now.  
Maggie: I know.  
Alex: Babe i feel so damn bad for him.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Maggie: He'll get past this he always does.  
Alex: Okay.  
Maggie: Are right. Now what's going on?  
Alex: I kind of put an image i didn't want into my head.  
Maggie: That being?  
Alex: Kate doing my little sister.  
Maggie: Oh my god Alex.  
Alex: I know.  
(She puts her head on her shoulder making her laugh. As they continue to talk they start joking around. Over at the restaurant Kara and Kate are having fun on their double date with Sam and Lena. Kate and Sam are laughing at Kara's face.)  
Kate: Wow. What a way to get me in trouble with my girlfriend Lena.  
Lena: Yeah well given the look she's giving you. You might be getting lucky tonight.  
(Kate looks at her along with Sam.)  
Sam: Oh my God Lena. Kate I'm so sorry about this.  
Kate: It's fine. I mean two months ago she did promise me a chance to see her tattoo less body again.  
(Kara puts her head in her hands making them laugh at her.)  
Kara: I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.  
Lena: What?  
Kara: My best friends and my girlfriend are teaming up against me.  
Sam: Hey it could be worse.  
Kate: How?  
Kara: We could of made this a triple date and invited Alex and Maggie.  
Kate: Oh.  
Kara: Yeah babe if they were here this date would be a whole lot different.  
Kate: Huh. Makes you wonder how your guys earth's version of me could handle Maggie?  
Sam: Pretty damn easy.  
Kate: How?  
Sam: She's so tiny.  
(They start laughing at the joke then calm down.)  
Lena: Oh my god Sam.  
Sam: I'm sorry it was right there. And i had to.  
Lena: Of course you did honey.  
(Their still laughing then calm down.)  
Kara: Of course if Alex was here she'd agree.  
Lena: she would actually.  
(They start laughing again then calm down.)  
Kara: Anyway I've never met her.  
Kate: So you can't compare the two of us then.  
Kara: Even if I could I would say you're hotter.  
(Kate looks at her as Sam and Lena start laughing at her face.)  
Kate: Well thank you love.  
Kara: You're welcome.  
(She leans over and whispers in her ear.)  
Kate: Wanna get out of here?  
(Kara looks at her and smiles.)  
Kara: Only if it involves me getting to see all of your tattoos again.  
(Kate looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)  
Kate: Only if that's what you want?  
Kara: It's been two months since the last time we did it.  
Kate: I think we'll be going.  
Sam: okay.  
Lena: What?  
Sam: The one thing I hate. About still having super hearing.  
Lena: Oh.  
Kara: See you at work tomorrow.  
Lena: Take your time.  
Kara: Okay. So I'll be in at noon.  
Lena: Okay.  
Kate: Thanks for dinner.  
Lena: Just take Care of our best friend.  
Kate: I will.  
(They both get up and leave the restaurant. Minutes later back at Kara's apartment both her and Kate stumble in the door kissing as their kissing she closes the door behind her and leans Kate against it as she leans on it she pushes her coat off once it's off it falls to the floor as it hits the floor she pushes Kara's off once it's off it also falls to the floor as it hits the floor she smiles at her.)  
Kara: I've been wanting to do this again for to long.  
Kate: Now you don't have to wait.  
Kara: Thank Rao.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kissing she pushes back towards her room as they get there Kara lightly pushes her back onto the bed as she falls back onto it she laughs at her.)  
Kate: Nice to know you can do things lightly.  
Kara: That so.  
(She jokingly smacks her leg and gets on top of her.)  
Kate: What?  
(She leans in kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: You're mean.  
Kate: I am. But you like me anyway.  
Kara: Yes I do.  
(She pushes her shirt up and kisses her stomach making her smile at her then she pulls away from it.)  
Kate: Kara!  
(She looks down at her. )  
Kara: What's wrong?  
(She sits up and pulls her shirt open making laugh.)  
Kara: So nothing.  
Kate: Nope.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she pushes it off of her as she pushes it off of her as it falls to the floor she smiles in it as it hits the floor she grabs Kate's shirt and pulls it up and off once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor they both fall back to the bed. As they fall back to she pulls away from her.)  
Kate: What?  
Kara: It's I know we've done this before but this is still really wired for me.  
Kate: We don't.  
Kara: No I do you have no idea how bad I wanna do this.  
Kate: Hey I'm not going to force you into doing this.  
Kara: I know you won't.  
Kate: Okay.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues she deepens it. Later their both under the covers kissing after having sex as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her. As she pulls away from her she lies back onto the bed and looks up.)  
Kara: Is it just me or dose sex get better with you when you're in a relationship?  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: Ouch.  
(Kara looks at her.)  
Kara: No baby it's not that. I really enjoyed it just much as I did the first time around.  
Kate: Really.  
Kara: Yeah. Being with you to me made the sex even better for me.  
Kate: Now that is even better.  
(She gets back on top of her and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. As their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: I love you.  
(Kate looks at her and smiles. )  
Kate: I love you too.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
(She kisses her again sending them into another love making session. Throughout the night and through out the next morning they make love to each other. Kate and Kara dated for over a year before Kate asked her to marry her. A year later they plan to get married. 


	2. Superbat  Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara and Kate's wedding quickly approaching. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter to Superbat Reunion. One more thing i might of brought up one Ruby's movies in this i'll give you guys an extra chapter if you tell me what the movie is.

(Over at the DEO Mark's walking around holding his head as he's holding it he leans on the wall as he's leaning someone rushes over to him as he gets to him Mark feeling them grab his arm he quickly grabs his weapon and points it at him.)  
Mark: Get away from me.  
(He keeps his weapon pointed at him.)  
Hayden: Hey agent Buchanan are you okay.  
Mark: I said stay back.  
(As he's holding his weapon at him as Nicole and Waverly rush forward seeing them he quickly grabs Waverly away from Nicole.)  
Mark: Stay away from her if you come any closer I'll kill you.  
Waverly: What no. Mark it's Nicole.  
Mark: No it isn't.  
Nicole: Go get director Danvers and Supergirl.  
Hayden: Yes ma'am.  
(He turns and runs off down the hallway.)  
Mark: I mean it stay back.  
Nicole: Okay I'll stay back. You okay?  
(Waverly nods her head at her.)  
Nicole: I need you to use your words honey.  
Waverly: I'm are right baby.  
Nicole: Okay.  
(Over by central command Hayden rushes forward.)  
Hayden: Director Danvers.  
Alex: What's the matter agent Young?  
Hayden: Agent Buchanan is holding Waverly Earp hostage.  
Maggie: What?  
Hayden: He was holding his head and when I ran up to him to see if he was okay.  
Alex: Okay.  
Hayden: Director he pulled his weapon on me and then started telling me to stay back.  
Maggie: Danvers that doesn't sound like him.  
Alex: No it doesn't.  
(Just then a breach opens behind them and they all turn around to see who it is seeing who it is they all look at them.)  
Alex: Oliver! Barry!  
Barry: Hi.  
Maggie: What's going on?  
Oliver: We have a problem and well it's come all the way here to your guys earth.  
Kara: What kind of problem?  
Barry: Do you remember that fear toxin me and Oliver inhaled?  
Kara: Yeah you two nearly killed each other.  
Oliver: Yes that.  
Kara: What about it?  
Barry: We both believe it's now on your earth.  
Hayden: Fear Toxin?  
Kara: Kate told me about it. It makes you see your worst fears.  
Hayden: Oh no.  
Alex: What?  
Hayden: Director Danvers you really need to see this.  
Mark: I said stay back.  
Nicole: Mark!  
Mark: I said stay back commie.  
Kara: Commie?  
Hayden: He served two tours over seas before he joined the DEO.  
(They all look at him.)  
Kara: Oh Rao.  
Maggie: What?  
Kara: Kate's not gonna like this.  
Oliver: Yeah about that.  
Kara: What?  
Oliver: Well.  
Alex: Oliver Did you two tell her about this?  
Barry: Uh well.  
Kara: Please tell me you two bozo's told my fiancee about this?  
Oliver: She's really scary.  
Mark: I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me.  
Barry: Mark!  
(He goes to walk towards him but Mark points his weapon at the him. As he points it at him he quickly backs up.)  
Barry: Okay.  
Oliver: What's going on with him?  
Kara: We believe he was injected with that fear toxin.  
Barry: Well we better do something because the longer he's got that stuff in his system.  
Kara: I know. Mark please don't hurt her.  
Mark: Well then stay back and I won't. I stay back.  
Alex: Where did he go while over seas?  
Hayden: I think he said he went to Iraq and to Afghanistan.  
Maggie: He's flashing back.  
Kara: That's what Kate said happens to you.  
Alex: We've gotta find away to knock him out.  
Maggie: Or restraint him.  
James: Need some help?  
Alex: Actually yeah. Try and get up behind him.  
(He nods his head at her. Then slowly walks around him.)  
Alex: Sam you and Kara stand right in front of him and distract him.  
Sam: Okay.  
(They stand in front of him. As other agents keep their weapons on him.)  
Mark: Don't you try anything.  
Alex: We won't we wanna make sure you don't hurt her.  
Mark: I'm not going to.  
Alex: I know that. And we believe you.  
Nicole: I'm not going to hurt her Mark I love her.  
(He keeps his weapon trained on her.)  
Mark: One step and I'll kill you commie.  
Nicole: I won't I've learned the hard not to get in the way of someone and their gun.  
(He looks at her not sure what to say.)  
Mark: What?  
(Alex sees the look on his face.)  
Maggie: I think he's trying to remember what happened back in 2016.  
Alex: Willa!  
Maggie: Yeah. Nicole.  
(She looks at her and nods her head.)  
Nicole: Mark remember back in 2016.  
(He looks at her and tries to remember what happened. He sees Wynonna and Doc but doesn't do anything.)  
Nicole: Remember what Willa did to me?  
(Mark shakes his head at her.)  
Nicole: Do me a favor and try. I'm not going to try anything I promise.  
Mark: I can't remember anything.  
(Kara looks at him not sure of what to say. )  
Nicole: Mark can you let her go I won't hurt her.  
(He looks at her still seeing what he fears most doesn't let up on his hold on her. Behind him James is getting ready to grab him on Alex's nod once he has it he grabs Mark who quickly lets Waverly go and she runs over to Nicole and holds onto her. As they get Mark sedated as they inject him once they've injected him he falls limp in James arms and he quickly picks him up and carries him up to the Med bay as they get him there be lies him down on the bed once he's down he walks out of the room to let the doctors work on him. Outside of the room.)  
Wynonna: You okay Baby girl?  
Waverly: Yeah he didn't hurt me.  
(She hugs both her fiancee and sister.)  
Doc: Mind telling us what that was?  
Kara: Fear toxin.  
Wynonna: What the hell is that?  
Oliver: It's something that makes you see something that scares the hell out of you.  
Doc: And whatever it is that scared him.  
Hayden: Mark was in the service.  
Doc: What branch?  
Hayden: U.s. Army.  
Wynonna: I knew I liked him.  
(Alex and Maggie start laughing at her.)  
Waverly: Nonna.  
Wynonna: What?  
Kara: Anyway. I need to get to Earth one and to Gotham to talk to Kate about this.  
James: She know a lot about this fear toxin?  
Kara: Yeah she does.  
Alex: Okay. Take Sam with you. Since tittle Dee and tittle dumb are to scared to talk to her.  
Kara: Okay.  
Sam: This should be fun.  
Kara: Not for Mark it isn't.  
Sam: He's gonna be okay Kara.  
Kara: I sure as hell hope so.   
Lena: Hey.  
(They both turn and look at her as she walks into the room.)  
Sam: Hey you.  
Lena: Hey.  
(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Hey great timing.  
Lena: What's wrong?  
Sam: Barry and Oliver are here.  
(She turns and looks at them.)  
Lena: Why?  
Kara: We believe he got injected with something that made him see his worst fear.  
Sam: And due to that fear he grabbed Waverly Earp and threatened to kill Nicole if she got close to them.  
Lena: That doesn't sound like him.  
Sam: It doesn't.  
Lena: So what you gonna do?  
Kara: We're gonna go to Earth One and get my fiancee since Oliver and Barry are to chicken to talk to her on their own.  
(They both turn and look at her as Lena's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Lena: Okay then.  
Sam: Makes you wonder.  
Kara: What?  
Sam: Who do you really think they would of been scared of?  
Kara: What?  
Sam: Reign or your fiancee?  
(Kara and Lena look at her and then over to Oliver and Barry and start laughing then calm down.)  
Lena: My votes on Reign.  
Sam: It would be.  
Lena: She threaten at one time to rip my spin out.  
Sam: Ouch.  
Kara: Huh.  
Lena: We could always go get her and show them.  
Kara: No.  
Lena: Ah.  
Alex: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah.  
Alex: Hi Lena.  
Lena: Hi.  
(She hands her the extrapolator once she has it she looks at her and nods her head at her.)  
Kara: You ready?  
Sam: Yeah. Watch Ruby for me?  
Lena: You bet.   
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her making Kara laugh at them.)  
Sam: What?  
Kara/Maggie: Whipped.  
(Lena walks off laughing at them.)  
Sam: We're no more whipped then you and Maggie are.  
(Alex walks off laughing at them.)  
Kara: Okay i asked for that one.  
Alex: You did.  
Sam: Come on let's go.  
Kara: Okay.  
(Before Kara can open the breach to go see Kate James walks up to them.)  
James: Kara!  
(She turns and looks at him.)  
Kara: Yeah.  
Sam: If you're here to try and under mind Kate it can wait until we get back.  
James: I'm not.  
Kara: What is it?  
James: This fear toxin.  
Kara: What?  
Winn: How bad can it get if it's not taken care of?  
Kara: I'm not really sure.  
Winn: Okay.  
Kara: He's going to be okay Winn we're actually on our way to go get Kate.  
Winn: Okay well i'm gonna go and sit with him.  
Kara: Okay.   
(He walks off to go sit with him.)  
James: So you're saying your fiancee knew about this drug but didn't think to say anything.  
Kara: I don't need this James.  
James: What?  
Kara: You putting Kate down because you still believe she isn't right for me or she can't be trusted because she's from another earth.  
(He looks at her and knows she's annoyed with him.)  
James: I.  
Kara: I know you don't trust her but at this point in time I don't really because of that man being in that bed. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to my fiancee so we can figure out away to help our friend out.  
(She opens the breach and walks in Along with Sam as they walk in it closes up behind them as it closes James turns around to find Lena behind him then she walks off annoyed with him.)  
James: What?  
Alex: Kara and Kate have been together for two years James.  
James: Yeah and they were only together a year when Kate asked her to marry her.  
Alex: It doesn't matter how long you've been together with someone the only thing that you need to know is that you love that person before you ask. And I've seen the way Kate looks at Kara so excuse Kate for breaking the three year dating rule before asking my sister to marry her.  
(Then she pushes past him and goes back to work. As she walks off Lena's trying to keep from laughing. Over on Earth one the breach opens and Both Kara and Sam walk out of it as they walk out it Closes up behind them.)  
Sam: So this Earth ones version of Gotham?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Sam: It's well.  
Kara: Kate's not gonna be offended if you insult Gotham Sam.  
Sam: You really think I'm going to insult this place when I know what you're fiancee does at night.  
Kara: True.  
(They start laughing as they walk off towards Wayne tower.)  
Sam: So you okay?  
Kara: Yeah it's just me and Kate have been together for two years.  
Sam: Yeah I know.  
Kara: What does he have against her?  
Sam: I couldn't tell you.  
Kara: I have to do something Sam.  
Sam: I know. I mean she'll be your wife in a few days.  
(She looks at her and smiles. )  
Kara: Yeah I know and I can't wait.  
Sam: So don't let what James is doing get to you. She loves you and wants to marry you for you Kara Danvers not because you're Supergirl.  
Kara: I know that.  
Sam: You know.  
Kara: What?  
(They stop walking as Sam turns to look at her.)  
Sam: The next time he tries to make you regret being with Kate.  
Kara: What?  
Sam: Just remember that in three days you'll finally able to call her your wife.  
(Kara looks at her and smiles again.)  
Sam: What?  
Kara: Just hearing I'll be able to call Kate my wife is still good to hear.  
Sam: That's great to hear.  
Kara: Now If only you and Lena could join the wife club.  
Sam: Shut up.  
(She pushes her friend foreword making her laugh at her. Then they continue onto Wayne tower. Back over on earth 38 in National City over at the DEO up in Med bay Winn's sitting by his husband's side as he sleeps. Back over on earth one Kara And Sam walk into Wayne tower as they walk in they see Kate there talking to someone.)  
Sam: Whose that?  
Kara: I don't know. Kate!  
(She turns and looks at them.)  
Kate: Kara hi.  
(She walks over to them and kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Hi to you too.  
Kate: Hey Sam.  
Sam: Hi.  
Kate: What's up?  
Kara: Kate we've got a problem on our earth and could really use your help.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Sam: It seems like that fear toxin you told us about has reached earth 38.  
Kate: What? How you know this?  
Kara: We believe Mark was injected with it.  
Kate: Shit uh okay let me finish up here and I'll meet you two up in my office.  
Kara: Okay. But whose that?  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: My earth's version of Nicole Haught.  
Sam: Really?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sam: She's Haught.  
(Kara looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kate: She is and very happily married.  
Sam: Whose the lucky woman?  
Kate: The same woman she's with on your earth.  
Kara: Waverly!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Both earth's Waverly's have taste.  
Kate: And your fiancee standing right here.  
Kara: She is and very sexy in her Batwoman suit.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Sam: Your office.  
Kate: Yeah.  
(They walk off as earth ones version of Nicole laughs at her.)  
Kate: Shut up Haught.  
(She continues to laugh at her. Minutes later up in Kate's office she walks in and closes the door behind her.)  
Kate: Okay so tell me again about the toxin.  
Kara: We went to raid an old Cadmus building.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sam: We don't know when it happened. But once we got back to the DEO Mark and started acting weird.  
Kate: Weird how?  
Kara: He grabbed and held Waverly Earp hostage and threatened to kill Nicole if she tried to get to Waverly.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sam: Kate we just found out that Mark did two tours over seas.  
Kate: To where?  
Kara: Iraq and Afghanistan.  
(She looks at them and puts her head down annoyed.)  
Kate: How'd you two find out that the fear toxin was is on your earth?  
Sam: Oliver and Barry.  
Kate: So they go all the way to your earth but don't come and see me.  
Kara: Yeah Oliver and Barry are wusses.  
Kate: So I'm learning.  
Kara: Like I said.  
Kate: That is one of the many things of owning your company.  
Sam: Being able to take off when you want to.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Lena does that all the time.  
Sam: She does.  
Kate: I'm sure it helps a lot knowing that she's dating her CFO.  
Sam: That's one park to it.  
Kara: Oh my Gods Sam.  
Sam: What?  
Kate: Anyway let me go get some stuff from home and I'll meet you two back here.  
Kara: Okay.  
(She walks out of office as Kara turns and looks at Sam.)  
Sam: Their in trouble.  
Kara: Yup.  
(Minutes later Kate comes back with a bag and walks over to them as Kara opens the breach so that they can go back to Earth one. As they step into it. It closes up behind them. Back over on Earth 38 up in the Med Bay Winn's still sitting with Mark as Maggie walks in to see him.)  
Maggie: Hey.  
(He looks up at her and laughs.)  
Winn: Hey.  
Maggie: He's gonna be okay Winn.  
Winn: I know. It's just Oliver and Barry knew this stuff might be on this earth and didn't bother to go and tell Kate about it.  
Maggie: I know. Kara's correcting that she went to get her and tell her about this.  
Winn: Maggie what happens if we can't fix this?  
Maggie: We can and we will it's just going to take Kate getting here in order to help us out.  
Winn: Yeah i know.  
Maggie: Hey don't start acting like James and start thinking she can't help him.  
Winn: I'm not it's just he's trying to so hard to try and convince everyone here that Kate is no good for her.  
Maggie: Yes he is. But we all know how wrong he is.  
Winn: Yes i know that.  
Mark: No get away from me.  
(Maggie and Winn look down at him as she rushes out of the room to go and get Alex.)  
Winn: Mark!  
(He leans in to and try and talk to him.)  
Mark: Get away.  
(He pushes him back he goes to get up only to find himself handcuffed to the bed as he's trying to get loose Winn comes to and looks around the room to see Mark trying to get out of the handcuffs he quickly gets up to go try and stop him.)  
Winn: Alex!  
(Out on the catwalk Alex and Maggie hear Winn yell out for Alex and they both rush off towards the Med bay as their running towards it the breach opens as Kara Sam and Kate walk out.)  
Winn: Alex i need your help in here.  
(The five of them rush towards the med bay as they get there Sam rushes towards Mark and pushes him down.)  
Alex: Don't put to much pressure on him Sam.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Kara: Kate get the antidote ready.  
Kate: Right. Alex you guys got any syringes?  
Alex: Yeah in that cabinet there.  
(She rushes over to it and grabs one out once she has one she grabs out a pair of gloves and puts them on once their on she opens the packaging once it's open she grabs out the vial and fills the syringe with the antidote. Over by everyone else their trying to keep Mark down.)  
Sam: Kate!  
Kate: One more second.  
(Just then Mark breaks the cuffs and punches Sam sending her backwards.)  
Maggie: Sam!  
Sam: I'm good.  
(She walks back over to him and helps them continue to keep him down as Kate rushes over to them.)  
Kate: Where you want me to inject this?  
Alex: Into his IV.  
(She walks over to it and puts the syringe into the line and pushes the antidote into it once it's in there she pulls the syringe out of it and looks at them as Mark starts losing his strength and falls back onto the bed and passed out as he passes out they all look at her and laugh.)  
Alex: You three have great timing.  
Kate: I can tell. You are right?  
Sam: Yeah. In a lot of ways i'm really glad you guys didn't split me from Reign.  
Kara: Why's that?  
Sam: It didn't seem to hurt as much.  
Kate: I'm gonna have to ask Lena how she likes having sex with a Kryptonian?  
Sam: How you like it?  
(Kate looks at her and then to Kara.)  
Kate: It's awesome.  
Alex: Okay her sister standing right here.  
Kate: Sorry.  
Alex: It's fine. Kara xray his hand he looked like he hit Sam pretty hard.  
(She does as Alex asks her to do and Xray's his hand seeing his hand.)  
Kara: He definitely broke it.  
Alex: Okay i'll have to put a cast on his wrist.  
(They nod their heads at her. As they stand around talking Kate notices Barry and Oliver and walks out of the room as she walks out she calls out for them.)  
Kate: Why didn't you two bozo's tell me that the fear Toxin had managed to find it's way here?  
(They both turn and look at her.)  
Barry: Well. I tried to tell Oliver we should of called and told you but in his i don't believe in Batman brain he said we shouldn't do it.  
(Oliver looks at him and then to Kate.)  
Oliver: How long are you going to tease me about that?  
Barry: Until you finally say out loud that Batman is real.  
Oliver: But he's not real.  
Barry: Dude how the hell do you believe in Batwoman but you don't believe in Batman?  
Oliver: I saw her with my own eyes.  
Barry: Okay even better question how is it i found the Bat signal and you still refuse to believe in Batman.  
Oliver: I'm the original Vigilante Barry.  
Barry: Actually as James pointed out two years ago the original Vigilante on both earths is Batman.  
Oliver: Hey. If i remember right.  
Barry: If you're gonna go there. When she was talking about man in green leather shooting off his arrows at everyone. She wasn't talking about me.  
Oliver: She was looking right at you.  
Barry: Yeah well.  
Kara: Are right enough. Barry Oliver one of you answer her question before both me and Sam kick both of your asses.  
Oliver: We thought we could handle this and try to stop it from getting out of hand and ending up on Kara's earth.  
Kate: Yeah well look at how well that worked out.  
Barry: It was his idea. I swear Kate.  
Kate: I don't care whose idea it was. I should of been told by one of you before it reached this earth.  
Oliver: We didn't think anyone would get hurt.  
Kara: Mark got hurt. And he nearly killed one of his best friends because of that being put into his system.  
Oliver: I know that.  
Maggie: But the question remains how the hell did it end up his system and when?  
Kara: I have a feeling it might of happen while we were out raiding that old Cadmus warehouse.  
Kate: You guys find anything there?  
Kara: Lots and Lots of crates but other then that no.  
Alex: You see anything in them?  
Kara: No they were all lined with Lead.  
Maggie: Which means neither you or Sam could of seen inside of them.  
Kara: No.  
Alex: Did you guys see anyone there?  
Kara: No. Which is weird.  
Oliver: So who injected Mark with the fear toxin?  
Kate: Good question.  
Winn: Alex!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Winn: Mark's awake.  
Alex: Okay.  
(She walks into the room with Kate right behind her. As they walk in he looks over at them.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.   
Mark: What happen?  
Alex: You got injected with fear Toxin.  
Mark: That crap Oliver and Barry inhaled in Gotham?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I didn't hurt anyone did i?  
Alex: No.  
(He looks down at his caste wrist.)  
Mark: Um.  
Alex: Yeah you kind of punched Sam.  
Mark: Kind of.  
Alex: It hurt you more then it hurt her.  
Mark: I keep forgetting we didn't Split her from Reign.  
(They start laughing at him then calm down.)  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Hey It's everyone's very Bat from earth one.  
Kate: Kiss ass.  
Mark: I do learn from the best don't we Maggie.  
Maggie: I am not a kiss ass.  
Mark: No course not.  
Maggie: I am not.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: Are right stop picking on my wife.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maggie: Anyway.   
Mark: What?  
Kate: What you remember about that raid?  
Mark: Not a whole lot. I wasn't even aware i had been injected.  
Alex: Did you or your partner see anyone?  
Mark: No the room we walked into was pitch black it was so dark that not even our flashlights could see all they way through to the back of the room.  
Maggie: You two walk in?  
Mark: I did. I thought i saw someone run across the back wall and i walked in to see if they were okay. But then i got grabbed from behind and i felt like there was a small prick on the back of my neck.  
Kara: Like what?  
Mark: I thought i had been stung by a bee or something.  
Kate: When did you start feeling weird?  
Mark: About a minute or two after being injected.  
Kate: But your partner said.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: He said you were holding your head when found you.  
Mark: That's because it was getting worse i thought if i walked it off i would be fine but then my head started hurting and i started seeing something i hadn't seen in over fourteen years.  
Maggie: Of all the things we thought you would see we never thought you would see the hell you went through over seas.  
Mark: Yeah it was a scary time. Seeing all of those people die at the hands of the other side.  
Kara: You are right?  
Mark: In between seeing what i saw while i served over seas and then seeing Sam while she was holding me down.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex i wasn't seeing Sam.  
(She looks at him.)  
Alex: Who were you seeing?  
Mark: I was seeing Reign but she wasn't trying to keep me down she was trying to kill me.   
Kate: So when you broke the cuff.  
Mark: I wasn't aware i had punched Sam i raised my fist and punched her in the face. Which now that i have i really regret it.  
(They start laughing at him.)  
Alex: You gonna be okay to perform the weddings on Saturday?  
Mark: Only if you promise not to sick Sam on me again.  
Sam: Hey.  
Mark: I mean i know Reign was hot but still.  
(They start laughing at her face.)  
Sam: That's nice.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kara: So you didn't see who injected you?  
Mark: No plus it happened so fast.  
Kara: Are right.  
Mark: But i did see a giant shark.  
(Kate looks at him as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)  
Maggie: A giant Shark?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Okay. How big was it?  
Mark: As big as Oliver's ego.  
(They start laughing at his face.)  
Alex: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sorry the pain med's are really kicking my ass.  
Alex: Well that's what you get for punching a Kryptonian.  
Mark: Not my fault she's such a Haughty.  
Nicole: Oh come on.  
(They start laughing again then calm down.)  
Nicole: I think he's doing better.  
Mark: Better or Butter.  
(They start laughing again then calm down. An hour later Mark's down with everyone else.)  
Winn: Hey you are right?  
Mark: Yeah babe i'm fine. Just sore from punching poor Sam over there.  
Sam: I barely felt it.  
Mark: In a lot of ways i'm really glad we didn't split you from Reign.  
Sam: I think your wrist would think diffidently.  
Mark: It's a flesh wound.  
Sam: Okay. So you saw a giant Shark?  
Mark: I did and he said to tell Reign hi.  
Sam: Okay. How big.  
Mark: Let's just say the size of this thing makes Jaws look like a whale.  
Sam: Wow.  
Mark: Plus Ruby Rose is really hot.  
(She walks off laughing then calms down as she walks back over to him.)  
Lena: Stop flirting with my girlfriend Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: Winn!  
Winn: Right I've been going over the surveillance footage from outside of the building and as i was looking through the footage i saw this guy coming out of the back of the building.  
(Mark looks up at the screen seeing who it is he grabs the tablet away from Winn.)  
Mark: Alex i think i saw him.  
Alex: Where?  
Mark: He was the one i saw at the back of the room me and Hayden were looking in.  
Alex: Winn can you zoom in on that face?  
(He takes the tablet back from Mark and zooms in on the face.)  
Mark: Oh my god.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: That's Corvill.  
Maggie: Oh god.  
Kate: Who?  
Kara: Henry Corvill was at one time one of my many many followers until i showed them that i wasn't a god and showed them that i could bleed.  
Kate: She can bleed?  
Kara: You remember me telling about my fight with her.  
(She looks over at Sam whose looking at the video.)  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: She basically beat me into a coma and broke Alex's tibia.  
Kate: Yikk's.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: So what?  
Kara: After i showed them i can bleed he went on to start following the World Killers.  
Kate: Oh.  
Sam: Not one of my finest moments.  
Kate: Sorry.  
Sam: It's fine. But what the hell he's been missing for two years.  
Kara: Yeah he has been.  
Maggie: Question is where the hell has he been?  
Lena: And why the hell is he showing up now?  
Mark: If he was the one who i saw at the back of the room.  
Alex: Who injected you with the fear toxin?  
Mark: We've got a lot of questions and not a whole lot of answers.  
Alex: We're gonna figure this out Mark.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because weather whoever put that stuff in me i'm marrying two sets of my bestfriends this weekend.  
Alex: Okay.  
Waverly: Actually.  
Mark: Oh no.  
Waverly: It's nothing bad.  
Mark: Okay.  
Waverly: Me and Nicole kind of are ready got married.  
(They look at her and laugh.)  
Mark: Okay then.  
Alex: So it's just one set of best friends then.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Nicole: Wait you're not mad?  
Mark: No. Besides i was hoping it was just going to be Batwoman and Supergirl i married anyway.  
Waverly: What hey.  
(He looks at her and laughs as she pushes him making him laugh then he grabs her and hugs her making her smile at him then he pulls away from her.)  
Mark: Congrats to you both.  
Nicole: Thank you.  
Mark: Oh by the way. You two keep forgetting Kara and Sam have xray vision and saw the rings on a chain two weeks ago.  
(Nicole looks at the chain and then over to Kara and Sam who are trying to keep from laughing.)  
Nicole: Oh come on.  
Sam: I'd apologize.  
Lena: But she's really not.  
Sam: I'm really not. But i can see why Waverly likes you so much.  
(Nicole looks at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing along with Kara and Kate.)  
Mark: So it's just a Superbat wedding this weekend.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Eliza is going to love that.  
Alex: No she won't.  
Mark: You two know your mother so well.  
Kara: I know it's kind or scary.  
Mark: Now why you bringing Lena's mother into this.  
Lena: Hey leave me out of this.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Nicole: Whose that?  
Mark: Henry Corvill.  
Waverly: Who?  
Mark: That's right you guys weren't here at the time we were fighting the World Killers.  
Waverly: We weren't although Wynonna did wanna join in on the fun.  
(They all look at her and start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: Henry Corvill was one of Kara's many many followers until she showed him that she could bleed and given the beating Reign gave her.  
Waverly: I remember that fight it went out live on television.  
Mark: It did. And a lot of Supergirl fans so to speak had to watch as their hero fell to the ground unconscious.  
Waverly: Where was she?  
Mark: On her earth.   
Waverly: Oh crap i keep forgetting you're not from our earth.  
Kate: I know. I forget to.  
Mark: So does Sam half the time.  
Sam: Blame the world killer in me.  
Mark: I would but she's hiding.  
Sam: I can let her out you know?  
Mark: Now now Sam don't be threatening me with a good time.  
Sam: You telling me you got a crush on Reign?  
Mark: Maybe.  
Sam: You realize she can hear you.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
(She walks off laughing as the other's laugh at her face.)  
Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sam: It's fine.  
Mark: I punched Sam and i broke my wrist.  
Nicole: Pain meds?  
Mark: Yeah. I have no filter when i'm on them.  
Nicole: I can tell.  
Mark: You know it's funny.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: It doesn't surprise me that he's all of sudden showing himself again.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Mark: Supergirl is getting married this weekend.  
Alex: Think he's gonna try and do something.  
Mark: With someone like him i wouldn't doubt it.  
Alex: Think he could try and get Reign out?  
Mark: If he wants her out bad enough yeah he could do just that.  
Kara: Yeah but the other world killers are back on Argo.  
Mark: Plus with Purity and Pestilence being dead and back in the future with Imra and Mon-El.  
Kara: That leaves one world killer he could try and get back out.  
Mark: Yeah and she's standing right here.  
(Sam looks at them and then back at the screen.)  
Lena: Well then we make sure he doesn't get to her.  
Mark: Someone as insane as Corvill Lena he's bound to get to her and other then you.  
Lena: What?  
Mark: There is someone else he could use in order to get to Sam and bring Reign back out.  
(She looks at him and then over to her girlfriend.)  
Lena: Ruby!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Young!  
Hayden: Yes Director?  
Alex: Take Jensen and go get Sam's daughter.  
Hayden: Yes Ma'am. Come on.  
(He nods his head at him as they turn and walk off to go get her from school.)  
Alex: Sam you're not to leave this building until he's caught.  
Sam: I'm not going anywhere.  
(She nods her head at her.)  
Mark: Okay so in the meantime.  
Alex: What the hell do we do?  
Mark: Pretty much aside from me punching Lena's girlfriend.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: God that hurt.  
Alex: Yeah well that's what you get for seriously punching a Kryptonian.  
Mark: I'm sorry i was in the mind set of someone who had done two tours over seas and thought she was trying to hurt me.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: Alex why the hell is that nutcase suddenly back in our lives?  
Alex: Now that's something i never thought i'd have to answer.  
Mark: And.  
Alex: I really do wish we knew.  
(He nods his head at her. As he looks at her he looks back at the screen as Nicole's phone goes off she grabs it out to see whose calling seeing who it is she answers it.)  
Nicole: Sheriff Haught.  
(She walks off to talk to whoever is on the phone.)  
Mark: And no super hearing Sam.  
Sam: Man.  
Nicole: Hey guys we have another problem.  
Alex: What?  
Nicole: Tucker escaped again.  
(They all look her and get annoyed.)  
Mark: What the hell?  
Nicole: And the warden believes he caught who helped him out this time.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Nicole: Henry Corvill.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Alex: When did he escape?  
Nicole: Three hours ago.  
Mark: Three hours ago?  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Maggie: Why the hell are we just hearing about this now?  
Nicole: Because up until now they thought he was still in his cell until the guard did his rounds and found Tuckers cell empty.  
Mark: Which means he did it during their shift change.  
Alex: And he has a three hour head start on us.  
Mark: Thank god their here.  
Alex: Yeah.  
(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out and looks at the number seeing who it is he answers it.)  
Mark: Buchanan!  
Hayden: Yeah hey Agent Buchanan we have a problem.  
Mark: What's that?  
Hayden: According to the school Ruby never made it to school today.  
Mark: What?  
Hayden: According to the principal she never checked in this morning.  
Mark: Sam!  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: Did you get a call from the school this morning?  
Sam: No why?  
Mark: Because according to Hayden she never made it into the building.  
Sam: I dropped her off at the entrance like i always do.  
Mark: Damn. Young see if you can't get a look at their surveillance footage.  
Hayden: Yes sir.  
(He hangs up with him as Mark looks at Alex.)  
Alex: Takes Vasquez and get out to the school.  
(He nods his head at her as he taps her shoulder and they both run from the room. Later over at Ruby's high school Mark and Vasquez rush in and head for the princial's  
office as they get there they walk in and show their FBI badges to the Receptionist.)  
Receptionist: I'll let principal Rivera know.  
Mark: Okay.  
(She picks her phone up and they look around the room.)  
Susan: Who the hell would take a teenage girl away from her school?  
Mark: I have no idea. And to do it in broad day light.  
Susan: There's noway kids didn't notice it happen.  
Mark: It's a high school Vas do you see any kids looking up from looking at their cell phones.  
(She looks around and sees every student looking at their phones.)  
Susan: Point taken.  
(He looks at her and laughs as the receptionist hangs her phone up.)  
Receptionist: She'll see you now.  
Mark: Thank you.  
(They both walk towards the office as they get there he opens the door and they both walk in as they walk in he closes the door behind them.)  
Mark: Principal Rivera.  
(She looks up at them.)  
Principal Rivera: Yes.  
Mark: Agents Buchanan and Vasquez of the FBI.  
Principal Rivera: Yes hi i was told you two were here. What can i do for you?  
Susan: We're here about the kidnapping of one of your students.  
Principal Rivera: Ruby!  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Principal Rivera: What about her?  
Mark: Well we were told that she had been taken right outside of your school.  
(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)  
Susan: And we were wondering if you had anyone who saw what happened?  
Principal Rivera: I have a school full students some of them may of noticed some of them might not of.  
Mark: Okay. Is it okay if a couple of our agents look at your surveillance footage?  
Principal Rivera: Of course.  
Mark: Are right.  
Susan: Do you mind if we talk to some of students to see if any of them saw her being taken?  
Principal Rivera: Of course not.   
Mark: Thank you.  
(She nods her head at them as they both walk out of the office as they walk out he closes the door behind them and then they walk out of the office and close the door behind them.)  
Susan: Why do i get the feeling their attitude towards Rudy changed the minute they found out what her mother had done.  
Mark: Let's just hope they hadn't figured out her mother was Reign or well still is.  
Susan: Knowing Lillian and Lex at the time i wouldn't be surprised.  
Mark: Yeah well luckily for Kara their both back behind bars where they belong.  
Susan: Thank god for that.  
Mark: Yeah. Jensen Young.  
Hayden: Yeah.  
Mark: Go in there and take a look at their surveillance video and see if you can't find out who took off with Ruby right after her mother droped her off.  
(They nod their heads at him and walk back into the office area as they walk in they head off to go talk to the other students as their talking to the other students Mark sees one off on his own and excuses himself to go talk to him. As he gets to him he looks at him.)  
Mark: Mind if i sit here?  
(He looks up at him and shakes his head Mark sits down next to him and looks at him.)  
Mark: What you doing way over here?  
(He looks at him and shrugs at him.)  
Mark: You new here?  
Student: No it's my senior year.  
Mark: Okay. Do you mind if i ask you some questions?  
(He looks at him and shakes his head.)  
Mark: Are right. First off what's your name?  
Student: Andy!  
Mark: Okay. Andy What's your last name?  
Andy: Haught!  
(Mark looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: As in Nicole Haught's half brother.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Andy: You know Nicole?  
Mark: I do.   
Andy: She here?  
Mark: No. She's not she's actually at my office with my boss so.  
(He nods his head at him.)  
Mark: Okay do you know Ruby Arias?  
Andy: Yeah she's one of my sisters best friends.  
Mark: You have another sister?  
Andy: Casey!  
Mark: Twin?  
Andy: Yeah. How'd you know?  
Mark: My partner is talking to her and you look like her.  
Andy: Oh. So why'd you ask about Ruby?  
Mark: Did you or your sister happen to hear or see anything this morning after her mother dropped her off?  
Andy: No. I didn't she might of.  
Mark: Okay. How close are you two?  
Andy: Not very close i mean like i said she's one of my sisters best friends. All i really know about her is that her mother works over at L corp and is dating her boss.  
(Mark looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Wow okay. That's very okay.  
Andy: Sorry.  
Mark: No. It's okay it's just i'm actually friends with both Ruby's mother and her girlfriend so.  
Andy: Oh okay.  
Mark: So you didn't see or hear anything?  
Andy: No.  
Mark: Okay. Thank you Andy.  
Andy: You bet.  
Mark: And i'll tell Nicole you said hi.  
Andy: Okay.  
(Mark stands up and walks off as he walks off he walks over to Vasquez. As he gets to her he's still laughing as she walks away from the other students.)  
Mark: Did you know Sam's dating her boss?  
(She looks at him not sure of what to say. But then she catches on and starts laughing.)  
Susan: Think Lena knows?  
Mark: I have no idea.  
(Just then Jensen rushes into the cafeteria.)  
Mark: Jensen!  
Jensen: We've got something you two should see.  
(They both walk out of the room and head off towards the office as they get there they walk in and head for their security office as they get there they walk in and they show them what they found on their CCTV camera's.)  
Mark: What the hell is that?  
Hayden: We've been rewinding back to this morning right after Sam dropped Ruby off and maybe about two or three minutes after she drives off this van pulls up outside of the school and someone in the driver seat calls her over.  
Mark: Can you zoom in on whose in the driver seat?  
Hayden: I tried and all it does is blur the persons face.  
Mark: You got a flash drive on you?  
Hayden: Yeah.  
Mark: Download this and head back to the office then give it to Winn and have him work on it.  
Hayden: Okay.  
(He gets to work on downloading the video footage as Mark walks over to Vasquez.)  
Susan: What you thinking?  
Mark: How is it something like this happens in a front of a school and no one notice it.  
Susan: Much less hear her scream.  
Mark: Something isn't right here.  
Susan: No it isn't.  
Mark: Get Alex on the phone and tell her what the hell is going on and see if you can't get Supergirl and Reign here.  
(She nods her head at him and turns to go call Alex.)  
Mark: You got that video?  
Hayden: Yeah.  
Mark: Get it back to the DEO and have Winn look it over.  
Hayden: Yes sir. Let's go.  
(They both rush from the office as Mark follows them out as they all walk out of the office they head off towards Vasquez as they walk up to her she's just hanging up with Alex.)  
Mark: What she say?  
Susan: Supergirl's on the way.  
Mark: Sam!  
Susan: Given what Reign did she's not so sure she wants her to come out here.  
Mark: Are right. Come on.  
(Outside as they walk out Supergirl lands in front of them making them laugh.)  
Mark: She's faster then her cousin.  
Clark: I heard that.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Damn.  
Kara: What you two got?  
Mark: Nothing really. We've questioned some of the students but their all saying they didn't see or hear anything.  
Clark: Being out in the open like this and no one notices someone being taken against their will?  
Mark: Guess not.  
Kara: It doesn't make sense.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Why didn't i hear her being taken?  
(Mark looks at her along with Vasquez.)  
Susan: You know she's right.  
Mark: Yeah she is. Her super hearing would of picked up on this if not Sam as well.  
Clark: You thinking?  
Mark: Sound dampeners.  
Susan: Which means.  
Mark: Which means neither one of our Supers would be able to hear her scream.  
Susan: Lovely.  
Mark: We need some help and i don't mean the Flash and Arrow.  
Kara: The Legends?  
Mark: If their willing.  
Kara: I'm sure i could convince Sara to come.  
Mark: Yeah it's not so much Sara you have to convince.  
Kara: Damn it her girlfriend.  
Susan: Besides aren't they suppost to becoming for your wedding this weekend.  
Mark: Not willingly according to Ray.  
Susan: Why not?  
Mark: Because we all happen to know what happened at the last wedding we were invited to.  
Kara: Okay that wasn't their fault.  
Mark: Oh i know. But i'm still gonna give him and Iris hell.  
Kara: Oh my god.  
(Both her and Clark take off as they walk off towards their hummer to go back to the DEO. In the hummer Vasquez starts it up and gets ready to leave.)  
Susan: He's gonna kill you for making that joke.  
Mark: Seriously never threaten me with a good time.  
Susan: Seriously you're married.  
Mark: I am.  
Susan: I don't think your husband would be to thrilled with you wishing Barry Allen would beat on you.  
Mark: Who said anything about Barry Allen.  
Susan: Even worse.  
Mark: Hey you never know i could of been talking about Sara Lance.  
Susan: Oh my god.  
(She puts it in drive and drives off towards the office.)  
Mark: Hey it could of been worse.  
Susan: How.  
Mark: I could of said Kate Kane.  
Susan: Yeah you do realize her fiancee is Supergirl.  
Mark: I know.  
Susan: It's amazing how you've lasted this long in this agency.  
Mark: Easy.  
Susan: How?  
Mark: My boss is Alex Danvers.  
(She looks at him and starts laughing.)  
Susan: So you saw a giant Shark huh?  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: I did.  
Susan: And?  
Mark: It said bite me.  
Susan: No thank you.  
Mark: It was talking about Sam.  
Susan: Oh wow.   
Mark: I know Alex has me on pain meds due to me punching Sam.  
Susan: Wow.  
Mark: In a lot of ways i'm glad she's still Reign and others.  
Susan: You wish she wasn't?  
Mark: Pretty much. Note to self don't punch a kryptonian.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Susan: You know I've been wondering something.  
Mark: Which is?  
Susan: How the hell did you meet the Earp sisters?  
Mark: Well i didn't meet Wynonna until i was sent to Purgatory to investigate Black Badge.  
Susan: Why?  
Mark: It was Lucy and Harper's idea. I wasn't really sure why they wanted me to go there.  
Susan: Does it have anything to do with Xavier Dolls?  
Mark: Unfortunately.  
(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)  
Susan: Okay. So how'd you meet Waverly?  
Mark: I was traveling just before i got recruited by the DEO.  
Susan: And?  
Mark: And my travels landed me in Purgatory.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Yeah. Um i was there looking around i mean i grew up in a small town so this town wasn't really much diffrent.  
Susan: I'm sure.  
Mark: So i started getting hungry so i walked into their local watering hole and well she was behind the bar.  
Susan: When was this?  
Mark: 2012. I know she would of only been seventeen at the time.   
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Susan: Okay. As long as we've got that cleared up.  
Mark: No i walked in and asked if they served food and she said they did so i ordered a burger and coke.  
Susan: No beer?  
Mark: At the time i was going seven years sober.  
Susan: Oh shit i forgot you're an alcoholic.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Susan: Sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.   
Susan: Was she as sweet as she is now?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean a little stand offish because of what happened to her when she was kid but yeah she was as can be.  
Susan: Okay.  
Mark: I mean Alex had her ups and downs and i had mine.  
(She looks at him and knows what he's talking about.)  
Susan: Our earth's Kate Kane.  
Mark: The very same.  
Susan: I really am sorry about that.  
Mark: It's fine. It was along time ago. Kara moved on and found love in Earth ones version of Kate. Who in all honesty.  
Susan: What?  
Mark: Is just as hot.  
(She looks at him and laughs. Later back over at the DEO Mark's in his office as someone knocks on the door.)  
Mark: Yeah.  
(The door opens and Alex walks into the room.)  
Alex: Hey.  
(He looks up at her and laughs then he puts his head down and gets back to his paper work as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)  
Alex: I was talking to Vasquez and she said you brought up our earths Kate Kane.  
Mark: I did. And it sent me down a road i didn't think i'd ever head down again.  
Alex: Mark what happened to her wasn't your fault and you know it.  
Mark: So why the hell do i keep thinking that it is.  
Alex: Mark you're not the one who pulled the trigger that day.  
Mark: No your right i didn't. But the bastard who did is still around and living in Purgatory.  
Alex: Yeah well he's a prick so.  
Mark: Because of Tucker two years ago Alex Kara came this close to losing another Kate she had fallen in love with.  
Alex: But she didn't.  
Mark: I know that. Hell Kate never would of even of left if James hadn't of been a dick and made her leave.  
Alex: He wanted the girl.  
Mark: Yeah but the girl wanted this earth's Batwoman not James.  
Alex: So he's a jealous prick.  
Mark: Alex for the past year he's been doing everything he can to try and break them up all because he doesn't believe they belong together.  
Alex: True.  
Mark: Hell he respects your's and Maggie's relationship a hell of a lot more then he does their's.  
Alex: And he wonders why him and Lucy didn't work out the second time.  
Mark: They didn't work out because Lucy found out the truth.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Alex: Yeah i know that.  
(Mark throws his pen down and stands up to walk over to her.)  
Mark: It's just ever since that conversation with Vasquez i haven't been able to get that day out of my head and it's making me wanna leave this building to go out and get a damn drink.  
Alex: Well you've been doing so well so far.  
Mark: Yeah. It's amazing how our biggest down falls is what got us the job of a lifetime.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Alex: Yeah and in the mix of it all Bruce loses his cousin.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: As long as i never have to talk about that day again i'll be just fine.  
Alex: I know. But i will seriously never forget that look on my sisters face when we told her.  
Mark: I'll never forget the look on Maggie's face. I mean i know they were broken up but she still cared about her.  
Alex: Anyway. You said you didn't wanna talk about it anymore.  
Mark: I didn't.  
Alex: You know you could of turned him in.  
Mark: I could of.  
Alex: So why didn't you?  
Mark: Because to me it's a lot easier to hate the son of a bitch then it is to try and convince General Lane that he murdered a woman in cold blood all because his boss told him to.  
Alex: That and he would of lied his way out of it.  
Mark: Yup he would of used the BBD as an alibi.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. I still remember when i confronted the asshole.  
Alex: When was that?  
Mark: The day Nicole told me that him and Wynonna kept trying to push her out of the investgations.  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I perpursely told both Wynonna and Nicole what he had done.  
(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)  
Alex: Well her death was still fresh on everyone's minds.  
Mark: It was.  
(Flashback to five years ago Mark's walking into the police station as he walks in he has a run in with the town sheriff.)  
Mark: Sheriff Nedley.  
Randy: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: How you doing?  
Randy: I'm doing very well.  
Mark: Are right.  
(Just then they hear arguing going on in the BBD office.)  
Mark: What the hell is that?  
Randy: I don't know. Deputy Marshall Dolls and Wynonna aruging again.  
Mark: They always like that?  
Randy: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah are right go find Waverly.  
(He nods his head at him as he walks off to go find Waverly as he walks off Mark walks off towards the BBD office as he gets there he opens it to find both Dolls and Wynonna arguing with Nicole seeing this he gets annoyed and walks into the room as he walks in he slams the door shut shutting them all up they all look at him.)  
Mark: Seriously?  
(They all put their heads down.)  
Nicole: Mark!  
Mark: You're in a police station and you three are in here arguing again.  
Wynonna: I know that.  
Mark: What the hell for this time?  
Nicole: It's the same thing Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Nicole: He's refusing to allow me to work on any cases involving Black Badge.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Xavier: She doesn't need to know.  
Mark: She doesn't need to know?  
Xavier: Yes.  
Mark: She has every right to know what the hell is going on in town not just you Wynonna or Waverly.  
Xavier: It's dangerous.  
Mark: So's being a cop but yet here she is working as one in one of most dangerous small towns i can even think of. Oh no wait there is one other but i was told to never talk about it.  
(Dolls looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)  
Wynonna: Mark!  
Mark: You two fill Officer Haught in on what is going on in this town or i'm calling up Coronal Harper and telling him that deputy Marshall Dolls and his deputy aren't listening to the DEO agent in charge.  
(They both look at him and laugh off the shock.)  
Xavier: You can't make us do that.  
Mark: Actually i can. Because the last time i checked agent out ranks deputy Marshall and deputy.  
(He looks at him and laughs off the shock again.)  
Mark: So like i said fill her in or my next call is to Harper and then to director J'onzz.  
(Mark turns around to leave only to have Dolls say something that gets him to turn around and look at him.)  
Xavier: Does this have anything to do with Kate Kane?  
(Mark turns and looks at him.)  
Mark: Excuse me?  
Xavier: I mean they could of sent any other agent here to boss us around but they chose you of all people.  
Mark: You know you have a lot of nerve bringing that name up.  
Xavier: It was just a name.  
Mark: You're right it is just a name but it is just a name but the problem is thanks to someone she's no longer among the living.  
(He shoves him back knocking him into the table behind him him.)  
Xavier: She had a weapon.  
Mark: She was defending herself and you fucken know it.  
Xavier: She should of moved faster.  
(Mark having heard enough attacks him sending them both to the ground as they land on the ground Mark starts beating on his face as he's beating on him Doc rushes in with Nedley and Waverly he quickly rushes over to them and grabs Mark off of him once he has him he keeps a hold of him but Mark pushes him back.)  
Mark: You keep forgetting Dolls you're the one who pulled the trigger that morning not Maggie and not her damn partner it was you. You heartless prick.  
(He kicks him making him roll over in pain from the beating.)  
Mark: You're damn lucky i don't have Nicole throw your ass into a cell.  
(Then he turns and walks out of the room pissed at him as he walks out Wynonna along with Waverly Nedley Doc and Nicole look at Dolls who looks down. End of flashback.)  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah i didn't really stick around long enough to see if they got onto his case.  
Alex: Yeah well he deserved it.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: His boss didn't think so.  
Alex: Yeah well i do.  
Mark: True.  
(Just then Winn rushes into the office.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Winn: Yeah babe i'm sorry but you guys need to see this.  
(They both rush from his office and out towards command central as they get there they look up at the screen.)  
Mark: Winn what the hell is all this?  
Winn: That's what i rushed into your office for.  
Alex: What is it?  
Winn: That is the driver of the van that took Ruby.  
Mark: I don't understand that's neither Corvill or Tucker.  
Lena: No it's not. It's him.  
(She brings up his photo Mark seeing who it is gets annoyed.)  
Kate: Who the hell is that?  
Mark: That's Dolls.  
(Wynonna and Waverly look up at the screen.)  
Nicole: Oh my god.  
Waverly: I always wondered what happened to him after he left Purgatory.  
Wynonna: Bastard turned against us the minute BBD got together again.  
Mark: No thanks to President alien hater.  
Alex: What the hell Mark?  
Mark: I don't know. But what i wanna know is why the hell they took Ruby.  
Alex: You still thinking it's to get to Sam.  
Mark: If he wanted to get to Sam he wouldn't of just taken her daughter.  
(She looks over at Lena and gets annoyed.)  
Mark: These three have something else planned internally.  
Alex: That being?  
Mark: They want Reign back.  
(She looks at him and then looks over at Sam whose talking with Lena.)  
Alex: Yeah well that's never going to happen. Mark what else was going through your mind when you were injected with the fear toxin?  
(He looks at her and then looks over at Kate.)  
Mark: The day our earth's version of her died.  
(She looks at him and then puts her head down.)  
Alex: I don't think Tucker injected you.  
Mark: You think he did it.  
Alex: Yes i do.  
(He puts his head down and leans on the table Maggie and Kara look over at him and knows he still feels guilty over her death.)  
Kate: Hey.  
Kara: He still feels guilty.  
(She nods her head at her.)  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm fine.  
Alex: No you're not.  
Mark: I still have all of this damn guilt in me and seeing her it's really starting to make it worse.  
(He turns and walks off.)  
Kara: It's not you babe.  
Kate: I know that. What the hell happened that day?  
Alex: It was a rounte job me and Mark were teamed up with NCPD along with our earths batwoman only things went south.  
Kate: And she ended up dead.  
Alex: Yeah. Mark was actually telling me about it in his office.  
(Flashback to five years ago. Mark and Alex are running after their alien escapee as they get a call over their comm's.)  
Mark: Where?  
Susan: Five blocks from you guys.  
Mark: Where the hell is NCPD?  
Susan: In route.  
J'onn: Danvers Buchanan go help Batwoman.  
Alex: Copy that Hank.  
(They run off down the street towards where the call came in as they get there they see her up on the roof he gets her on comm's.)  
Mark: I thought the Bat didn't need help.  
Batwoman: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: I don't know about you Danvers but i'm insulted.  
Alex: Aren't you always.  
Mark: Of course not.  
Alex: Yeah okay.  
J'onn: Guys.  
Mark: Sorry Director. I'll stay back here and wait for NCPD to arrive.  
Alex: Are right. Batwoman you got an eye out on your guy?  
Batwoman: He moves to fast.  
Mark: She comes down he could be waiting for her.  
Alex: You thinking it's a trap.  
Mark: Maybe.  
Susan: Agent Buchanan we've got someone a block away from your location.  
Mark: What's he want?  
Susan: Looks like he's looking for Batwoman but we can't be sure.  
Mark: You got this?  
Alex: Yeah go.  
(He rushes off to go find him as he gets to where he is he sees him and tells her over comm's.)  
Batwoman: Stay there i'm on my way.  
Mark: Are right.  
(He waits for her as he's waiting he sees a couple of NCPD cruisers driving by to go to where Alex and the other's are as he's waiting for her he hears a gun shot behind him and turns to see what happened.)  
Mark: Batwoman!  
Susan: What the hell was that?  
Mark: I don't know. Batwoman!  
(He hears another shot and he rushes off towards the sound as he gets there he sees her down.)  
Mark: Oh god no no no. Kate!  
(She looks up at him seeing him.)  
Mark: Vas i need medivac at my location.  
Susan: What's the problem?  
Mark: Batwoman's been shot.  
Susan: Mark we're an hour out.  
Mark: Damn it we don't have an hour. Danvers i need you right now.  
(She runs off to where he is as she gets there she rushes up to them and looks at her gunshot wounds Mark turns his head long enough to see who shot her seeing who it is he gets pissed at him.)  
Mark: Dolls you bastard.  
(Knowing Mark sees him goes to run only to have Mark stand up and fire at him getting him to run faster.)  
Alex: Mark i need your help.  
(He keeps firing only to stop as he runs out of bullets.)  
Batwoman: I'm not gonna make it.  
Alex: Yes you will. Vas send a medivac team from our office here in the city.  
Susan: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: Agent Buchanan.  
(He turns and looks at her as he runs back over to them.)  
Mark: Kate!  
(She looks at him as he looks around and takes her mask off once it's off he looks at her face.)  
Mark: You stay with us you hear me.  
Kate: I can't.  
Mark: Hey hey you listen to me you're gonna be fine.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Hey hey look at me. You stay with us you hear me. I really don't want to be the one who calls Bruce and tells him you died on us.  
(She laughs at him making Alex laugh at him.)  
Kate: He'll do fine.  
Alex: Mark!  
(He looks at her and sees where he shot her then he looks at Alex.)  
Mark: Please don't tell me?  
Alex: He hit her in just the right spot.  
Mark: Damn it. Kate Kate stay awake Kate.  
(She looks at him.)  
Mark: You gotta stay with us.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I mean if you die whose gonna help me pick on Alex and Kara about Orange is the new black huh?  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Whose gonna help me tease Kara every time she day dreams about Ruby Rose?  
Kate: You'll do just fine.  
Mark: It's no fun without my pick on the Danvers sisters partner.  
(She starts laughing at him then starts coughing up blood.)  
Mark: Vas where the hell is that Medivac?  
Susan: Their ten minutes out.  
(Alex looks at him.)  
Alex: We don't have ten minutes Mark.  
Mark: Kate!  
(She looks at him and grabs his hand making him laugh at her.)  
Kate: Tell Kara.  
Mark: You tell her.  
Kate: I won't be able to.  
Mark: Yes you will.  
(Alex continues to keep pressure on her wounds.)  
Mark: You stay with us.  
(She closes her eyes on him making him look at Alex.)  
Mark: Kate! Kate! No.  
(He let's her hand go and punches the dumpster next to them then he falls against it.)  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I ever see him again Alex i'm gonna kill him.  
Alex: At this point i wouldn't blame you.   
Mark: What she want me to tell Kara?  
Alex: She was in love with her.  
(He puts his head back annoyed.)  
Mark: I don't want to have that conversation with your sister Alex.  
Alex: So i'll have my mom with me when i do.  
Mark: And Maggie?  
Alex: I'll have Parker talk to her.  
(He nods his head at her. End of flashback their all standing there in shock as Mark walks back into the room seeing him Winn rushes over to him and hugs him as he breaks down in his arms.)  
Winn: I'm sorry so baby.  
(Mark nods his head on his shoulder watching how he is with Winn Kara looks at her fiancee and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)  
Kate: How close were they?  
Alex: She was his best friend along with them and Maggie.  
(Maggie looks at her and smiles a little.)  
Alex: I'm sorry babe.  
Maggie: No it's fine. The story had to be told.  
Kara: Where's Sam?  
Lena: She was here a minute ago.  
Alex: Kara go. Right now Clark go with her.  
(They both rush off and take off to go search for Sam.)  
Mark: I love you.  
Winn: I love you too.  
(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he rushes over to his station to start the search for Sam.)  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
(She smiles at him as he goes to clean off his face. Minutes later out at the warehouse where they have Ruby A group of DEO SUV's and NCPD cruisers pull up outside of the building as they pull up they all stop and they all get out of them once their out they close their doors Mark looks his weapon over once he finishes he looks at Alex.)  
Alex: You're call.  
Mark: Are right listen up Arrow i want you to stay out here and scope out the area with Supergirl and Superman.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: Flash i want you to help the Legends once they show their pretty faces.  
(They look at him and laugh as someone smacks him making him put his head down.)  
Mark: Captain Lance so glad you could join us.  
Sara: I do know how to make an entrance.  
Mark: That's not what Kate Kane said.  
Kate: Hey.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: At least your earth's Kate anyway.  
Sara: You told them?  
Mark: I did.  
Sara: You are right?  
Mark: Not really. But i will be once we get our friends daughter back.  
Sara: Okay.  
Mark: Are right you guys are teamed up with Barry.  
Sara: Okay. Team let's go.  
(They all rush off with her as Mark looks at Alex. As Alex gets the other teams set up once their all set Mark looks at them.)  
Mark: And on more thing.  
(They all look at him.)  
Hayden: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: You spot Xavier Dolls you leave him alone.  
Jensen: Why?  
Mark: He's mine.  
(They all nod their heads.)  
Mark: You ready Batwoman?  
(She looks at him and nods her head.)  
Mark: Do us a favor?  
Kate: What's that.  
(He walks over to her and looks at her.)  
Mark: Don't die on us.  
(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)  
Mark: I really don't want to have bury your earths Batwoman.  
Kate: You get the bastard and i'll stay alive.  
Mark: Okay. And another thing.  
Jensen: Yes sir.  
Mark: You see Tucker Gardner leave him alone he's Wynonna's and Corvill is Agent Reigns you got me?  
Jensen: Yes sir.  
Mark: Are right Team let's move out.  
Alex: And remember keep your eyes open.  
(They all nod their heads at her.)  
Mark: Winn you got anything inside?  
Winn: Nothing and neither Superman or Supergirl can look inside.  
Mark: Lead?  
Winn: The walls are lined with it.  
Mark: Which means.  
Alex: If Sam is inside.  
Mark: We won't be able to see her.  
Alex: No.  
Mark: Lovely. Batwoman you be safe.  
Batwoman: I will be. Supergirl a word.  
(She lands next to her.)  
Kara: What's up?  
Kate: I love you.  
(She looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: I love you too.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she takes to the skies again.)  
Maggie: Softie.  
Kate: Tell me something i don't know.  
Maggie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
(She nods her head at her as she walks off.)  
Mark: You ready?  
Batwoman: Ready.  
Mark: Are right let's go.  
(They all rush for the building.)  
Mark: Flash you and the Legends go first.  
Barry: Okay.  
(They all rush into the building as they rush in they notice how much damage there is to the building.)  
Mark: What the hell?  
Winn: What's the matter?  
Mark: This building is a mess.  
Lena: What?  
Mark: If they wanted Reign out Lena they managed to do so.  
Lena: What you talking about?  
Mark: I can see her crest on the wall.  
(Kara and Clark fly into the building and see it.)  
Kara: Oh my Rao.  
Mark: They got her out.  
Ruby: Mark!  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Mark: You are right?  
Ruby: They got Mom.  
Mark: Where is she?  
(Just then they walk out of the room with Sam or Reign.)  
Mark: Son of a bitch.  
Corvill: Nice to see you guys again Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: You are right Reign?  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Alex: They've got her subdued.  
Mark: How?  
Reign: Supergirl Superman get out of here.  
Kara: Why?  
(Mark sees her face.)  
Mark: Kryptonite. Get out of here both of you.  
(Them suddenly feeling the effects of it take off and fly out of the building.)  
Mark: Lena they have green kryptonite here.  
Lena: How the hell did they get their hands on that. I gave it all to the DEO.  
Mark: What about your safe?  
Lena: I gave it all to you guys. There shouldn't of been any left.  
Mark: Oh lovely.  
Alex: Let her go.  
Corvill: Oh no you're not taking her away from me this time.  
Mark: Let her go Corvill.  
Corvill: And i said no. You guys can have the girl. But she stay's with me.  
Reign: Ruby go over to them go on.  
Ruby: Reign!  
Reign: I'll be fine go.  
(She nods her head at her and rushes over to Mark and Alex as she gets to them he pushes her behind him.)  
Mark: Now let her go.  
Reign: I'll be fine.  
Mark: No you won't be.  
Corvill: She's made her choice now leave. Unless of course you all wanna die. I have help.  
Mark: Yeah we know. You've got Waverly Earp's rapest and Kate Kane's killer on your side. See here's the thing Corville.  
Corvill: What?  
Mark: You might have the rapist who also just happens to be a killer and the traitor on your side but you need to know one thing.  
Xavier: What's that?  
Mark: We've got Batwoman.  
(He looks at him and falls silent as he didn't hear right as Kate jumps through the ceiling and lands behind him and Reign backs both her and Corvill into the office and she throws him against the wall and gets out of his grip once she's out she punches him sending him to the ground unconscious. Out in the open area Kate turns him around and he looks at her.)  
Xavier: You're suppost to be dead.  
Batwoman: People keep telling me that. But i do have a message from this Earths former Batwoman's cousin.  
Xavier: What's that?  
(She gets him in the face with her fist knocking him to the ground as he lands on the ground.)  
Batwoman: That was for Kate Kane.  
Xavier: That all?  
Batwoman: You want there to be more.  
(He goes to get up and go after her only to have Mark shot him in the leg sending him back down to the ground in pain.)   
Mark: You're not taking another Batwoman away from us Dolls.  
(He looks over at Mark who puts his weapon down he goes to get up but Kate kicks him the face knocking him out. Both Mark and Alex look at her in shock then start laughing.)  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah no shit. If only she was single.  
Alex: And she was straight.  
Mark: And not engaged to your sister.  
Alex: Now there's the kicker.  
Batwoman: Okay seriously you two happily married.  
(They start laughing as their laughing they hear Tucker try to run off only to have someone fire at him getting him to turn and look at her.)  
Wynonna: Tucker Gardner you make one move towards that door and i'll end you.  
(Mark walks over to Wynonna's side along with Nicole and point their guns at him.)  
Tucker: How long do you guys think you'll be able to keep me locked up this time huh. I'll find away to get out and i will stop that wedding. There's noway i'm letting Waverly marry some dyke.  
Nicole: Too late Tucker.  
(Mark looks at her and smiles.)  
Tucker: What?  
Mark: Waverly as of two weeks ago became Mrs. Nicole Haught.  
Tucker: You're lying.  
Mark: Wish i was. Actually i don't wish i was lying.  
Tucker: You fucken bitch.  
(He starts towards them as he's rushing towards them Mark realizing what's happening jumps in front of Nicole as he gets to them he stabs Mark in the stomach feeling the knife go in he looks up at him and then over to Nicole.)  
Alex: Mark!  
(Hearing Alex yell out for Mark Kate rushes over to him as she gets to him she grabs Tucker back and throws him down as Mark falls into her as he falls into her they both fall to the ground as Maggie puts Tucker back into handcuffs as Adam does the same thing with Dolls and Corvill.)  
Batwoman: What the hell were you thinking Buchanan?  
Mark: That i didn't wanna lose another friend.  
(She looks up at Nicole whose just knelled down next to them holding her hand over his wound.)  
Nicole: Alex we need to get him back to the DEO.  
Alex: Supergirl and Superman can't come in here there's to much Kryptonite in here.  
Mark: Where's?  
Alex: She had to leave the building she took Ruby with her.  
Mark: Okay good.  
(He looks at them.)  
Nicole: We gotta do something. We can't lose anyone else.   
(They all look at her.)  
Alex: I know. Hey Mark.  
(He looks at her and smiles at her.)  
Mark: I had to safe her Alex.  
(She smiles at him and nods her head at him as he smiles at his friends.)  
Alex: You stay with us.  
(He looks at her and smiles a little at her.)  
Mark: He got me where Dolls got Kate.  
(She looks at where Nicole's hand is and gets upset.)  
Alex: Shit. Not again Mark.  
(Kate lies him back on the ground as Alex looks his wound over.)  
Nicole: Alex!  
Alex: He's right Tucker got him in the right place Mark would be dead now if it wasn't for your quick thinking.  
Kate: Hey hey Mark stay with us are right.  
(He looks at her and grabs her hand.)  
Mark: I'll try.  
(She nods her head at him as she takes her mask off and puts it down next to her.)  
Kate: You still have to marry me and Kara in a few days.  
Mark: A Superbat wedding.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Alex: Flash!  
(He rushes over to them as he gets to them he looks down at him.)  
Alex: I'm making a judgement call.  
Nicole: What?  
Alex: Take him out to Superman and have him get him back to the DEO.  
Barry: What about?  
Alex: She's fine right?  
(She smiles at her.)  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.  
Oliver: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah. Barry get him out of here.  
Barry: Okay.  
(He leans down and picks Mark up once he has him he rushes off outside as he gets out there.)  
Barry: Superman!  
(He rushes over to them.)  
Clark: Oh god.   
(Barry hands Mark over to him and he quickly takes off with him and flies him off towards the DEO.)  
Kara: Barry!  
Barry: Mark jumped in front of Nicole like Champ did the day he died.  
Kara: Where's?  
Kate: Kara!  
(She turns and looks at her seeing her she walks over to her and hugs her making her smile at her then she pulls away from her.)  
Kara: You okay babe?  
Kate: I'm fine.  
(She kisses her making her smile in it then she kisses her back making Alex laugh at her as she walks over to them and smacks her in the head making them pull away from each other.)  
Kate: What?  
Alex: Get a room you two.  
Maggie: Or at least save it for the honeymoon  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Imra: Hi.  
(Kara and Alex turn to face Mon-El Imra and Brainy.)  
Mon-El: Did we miss all the fun?  
Kara: Yes.  
(She kisses Kate again making her smile in it as their kissing Alex walks off laughing at them as she gets to Mon-El she hugs him then pulls away from him.)  
Imra: How's Mark?  
Alex: Clark just flew him to the DEO.  
Mon-El: Reign!  
Alex: Alive thanks to Ruby.  
Mon-El: Good. So she's been behaving herself.  
Alex: She tries.  
(She looks at her then starts laughing. Later that afternoon back over at the DEO everyone's waiting around for news on Mark's condition. As their waiting Waverly rushes into the room.)  
Waverly: Nicole!  
(She looks up at her and walks over to her wife and hugs her making her smile at her.)  
Wynonna: How is he?  
Alex: He's still in surgery.  
Waverly: How bad was it?  
Alex: Tucker got him in the same spot as Dolls got Kate when he shot and killed her.  
Waverly: Why the hell would he even go after Mark in the first place?  
Kate: He jumped in front of Nicole and before anyone could do anything he stabbed him.  
(She looks at Nicole who puts her head down.)  
Winn: Why is it whenever something bad happens it happens around your wife?  
(She looks at him in shock.)  
Alex: Are right Winn. Mark did it because he didn't want the same thing to happen to Nicole that happened with Kate.  
Winn: Because of that fucken Nutcase i could lose my husband and Waverly gets to keep her wife so tell me how the hell that's going to be fair.  
Nicole: I didn't ask for either Mark or Champ to risk their lives for me. Hell even after two years since he died i'm still not really sure why he did it.  
Alex: Winn you have to know with our jobs something like this is bound to happen. I mean it happened to him when the World killers were around but i didn't see you blaming them for what happened to him then.  
Winn: No i blamed James for that.  
Alex: Why?  
Winn: Alex he was on the same block when Mark got attacked by one of the World Killers followers.  
(They all look at him in shock.)  
Kara: And he didn't do anything?  
Winn: No.  
Alex: Why i get a feeling.  
Kara: James was behind Kate getting shot by Dolls?  
Alex: Yeah.  
(She pulls her phone out and calls Maggie who answers on the first ring.)  
Maggie: Hey babe.  
Alex: Hey.  
Maggie: How's Mark?  
Alex: He's still in surgery.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Alex: Have you and Adam talked to Dolls yet?  
Maggie: No why?  
Alex: Because Winn just told us that the day of the World killers attack James was only a block away from where Mark was attacked by one of their followers.  
Maggie: You thinking?  
Alex: I am.  
Maggie: Okay i'll take Adam and we can go question him.  
Alex: Okay. I love you.  
Maggie: I love you too. Bye.  
Alex: Bye.  
(Then he hangs up with her. Over at the precinct Maggie walks out of her office and over to Parker's desk.)  
Maggie: Parker!  
Adam: Yeah.  
Maggie: Go get Dolls out of his cell and put him into integration.  
Adam: Why?  
Maggie: We might of just gotten a lead in Mark's attack.  
Adam: Okay.  
(He gets up and walks off towards the holding area. Minutes later in the integration room Maggie and Adam are questioning Dolls about the night he shot Kate.)  
Xavier: Why you wanna know that?  
Maggie: Because we were just told that the day Mark was stabbed James Olsen was a block away from where he was.  
Xavier: And what makes you two think he was behind me shooting Batwoman?  
Adam: Because he's shown a dislike for the woman for awhile and not to mention he's been trying the last two years since her sister in law and earth One's Kate Kane got together and break them up.  
Xavier: Look i was just doing what i was told i didn't even know she was in National city until i saw her and i fired at her.  
Maggie: Which leads us to the question of why you shot her?  
(He looks at them and laughs off the annoyance.)  
Adam: Look Xavier you can either help us understand why you shot her or we can send you to prison for her murder.  
Xavier: I pulled the trigger isn't that enough.  
Maggie: You shot an innocent person. And innocent person who risked her life night after night in her own city trying to keep her citzions safe. But the one time she gets called in here to help she winds up in a pine box buried six feet under so please tell us why the hell you shot her.  
(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)  
Xavier: It's almost like you still had feelings for her.  
(She looks at him as he laughs at her.)  
Maggie: She was in love with someone else you heartless prick. And as matter of fact so was i. Still am and i married her.  
(He looks at her and shuts up.)  
Maggie: You might of had the former Earp Heir fooled by your innocent act but you didn't fool Nicole and you sure as hell didn't fool Doc Holiday.  
Xavier: He was jealous of me.  
Maggie: Yeah well from what i can see i don't really see a reason for him to be jealous. Because unlike you he had a kid with her.  
(He gets up to go after her only to have Alex rush in and shove him back into a chair.)  
Alex: You try to go after my wife again Dolls and i'll make you wish Mark had aimed higher when he shot you.  
(He looks at her and then looks at the three people behind him.)  
Xavier: I thought you were dead.  
Kate: I'm not the Kate you shot you prick.  
Alex: You shot Batman's cousin Dolls and he's been looking for a reason to come down here to kill you.  
Xavier: I'm in a police station i have rights here.  
(Oliver Barry and Kate walk into the room and close the door as the camera in the corner gose off.)  
Alex: Not right now you don't.  
Xavier: Now wait a minute.  
Alex: If you wanna walk out of this room alive and well i'd start talking.  
Xavier: Are right are right. I'll tell you.  
Maggie: Who ordered the hit on Kate Kane?  
Xavier: It wasn't black Badge who ordered the hit on her.  
Alex: Who was it?  
Xavier: James Olsen.  
Adam: Why did he want Kate Kane dead?  
Xavier: He didn't.  
Alex: What?  
Xavier: He said i was to shot her and make her push Kara away put i aimed to low and i killed her.  
Alex: What he say when he found out she had died?  
Xavier: He said her dying was an added bonus.  
(They all look at him and then up at Kate who looks annoyed with him.)  
Alex: Is he planning on doing the same thing to her?  
Xavier: I have no idea. I don't think he was expecting Kara to fall in love with another Kate Kane.  
Alex: Dolls is he planning something for their wedding day?  
Xavier: Yeah.  
Alex: What?  
Xavier: He told me that if Kara goes through with the wedding he'll have someone perched up in a tree ready to take her out.  
Alex: Where the wedding is there are no trees.  
Xavier: I know that. But he doesn't seem to care. He's as bad as Tucker is when it comes around to your little sister.  
Alex: Dolls if anything happens to Kate on her's and my sisters wedding day i can are ready tell you you're gonna go down for it.  
Xavier: He asked me to do it.  
Alex: What?  
Xavier: He told me that if i did it he would find someway of doubling what he owed me from the last time i took out Batwoman.  
Alex: You take her out and we won't be there to stop Supergirl from killing you.  
(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)  
Xavier: I didn't say i would do it. I saw the hell everyone went through when i took out the last one. It be even worse for me now if i took that one out.  
Alex: Why's that?  
Xavier: Because that one comes from an earth that doesn't just have Argo on it. They also have Arrow and Flash. I wouldn't be stupid enough to take someone from their earth out.  
Alex: But you're stupid enough to take out our earth's Batwoman when we have both Superman and Supergirl on it.  
(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)  
Alex: My sister was in love with her you jackass.  
Maggie: Not to mention a former world killer.  
Xavier: Okay yes it was stupid okay and I've been apologizing for the last five years.  
Alex: You haven't been apologizing Dolls you've been gloating.  
(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)  
Xavier: Alex!  
Alex: You murdered someone very close to my sister and to my wife. And if you take this Kate Kane out i won't even try to stop their earth's Bruce Wayne from coming after you.  
Xavier: Alex!  
Alex: If James tries anything at their wedding it'll be the last thing he does.  
(Then she turns and walks out of the room as she walks out Oliver Kate and Barry walk out with her as they walk out he closes the door behind them.)  
Oliver: What now?  
Alex: We pray James isn't stupid enough to try anything.  
Kate: Now we all know he is.  
Alex: I know. How you and Kara feel about pushing your wedding up?  
Kate: Up or back?  
Alex: Either?  
Kate: I'd have to run it by her. To be completely honest i'd be perfectly happy with a courthouse wedding.  
Alex: Yeah run that idea by her and see what she say's.  
Kate: She'll say no i can are ready tell you that.  
Alex: Well then see.  
(They start laughing as they walk out of the precinct to go back to the DEO. Later that night back over at the DEO Mark's out of surgery and in room resting after his surgery in his room Winn's sitting by his bedside as someone walks in to see him.)  
Nicole: Oh sorry.  
Winn: No it's fine. It should be me apologizing.  
Nicole: You have nothing to apologize for.  
Winn: Yes i do. I lashed out when i found out he was injured and it wasn't even your fault.  
Nicole: You love him we all do and say thing we regret later.  
Winn: It's just i see Mark go out there day in and day out risking his life for people of this city and he never gets a thank you. I mean you look at Supergirl and she never gets it either or Superman or Batwoman on either earth.   
Nicole: We all have hero's but not all of them wear capes.  
Winn: Yeah Mark told me once that as much as he loves Supergirl and Superman his hero is always going to be his Alex.  
(She looks at him.)  
Nicole: Wow.  
Winn: Yeah. Alex is one of the many reasons why he's still here.  
Nicole: He's thought about quieting?  
Winn: More times then i think Alex has ever thought about it.  
Nicole: Huh.  
Winn: Like you said we all have hero's but not all of them wear capes.  
Nicole: No mine has Angel wings.  
(He looks at her and laughs then calms down.)  
Winn: That's nice.  
Nicole: Please don't tell Waverly i said that.  
Winn: I won't.  
Nicole: Okay.  
Winn: Mark even told me that he had a favorite villain.  
Nicole: Who?  
Winn: Reign!  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Nicole: Really?  
Winn: Yeah he said Reign could of put Bobo Del-rey in his place.  
Nicole: Among other things.  
Winn: Yeah. Out of all of the big bad's we've faught she was the one who scared the hell out of everyone here.  
Nicole: Why?  
Winn: You remember what she was able to do to Kara.  
Nicole: True.  
Winn: Hell she broke Alex's tibia and nearly killed Mark once just by throwing him across a room.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Winn: What he did today is nothing compared to what he does everyday of the week he comes to work.  
Nicole: Being in low enforcement isn't suppost to be safe.  
Winn: I know. It's just i heard what he did for you and knowing he could of died today knowing he risked his life for one of his friends like Champ did when he shoved you out of the way two years ago.  
Nicole: Me and Champ weren't friends.  
Winn: But he cared enough to shove you out of the way of Tuckers bullet.  
Nicole: I know.  
Winn: I saw him changing for a lot of reasons to bad we won't ever know those reasons.  
Nicole: Yeah i know.  
Winn: For over five years Nicole Mark carried her death on his shoulders all because of Xavier Dolls and his need to prove that BBD is better then the DEO.  
Nicole: I don't know if BBD is better then the DEO.  
Winn: How's that?  
Nicole: BBD has a dickhead for a deputy Marshall and well the DEO has three supers helping them out. Even if one of them is a former world killer.  
Winn: This is true.  
Nicole: An amazing agent and director whose been the main reason Mark's stayed here as long as he has.  
Winn: She's one of his best friends i can honestly say i don't know what either him Kara or Maggie would do if they ever lost Alex.  
Nicole: Let's hope we never have to find out.  
Winn: Losing our earth's Kate took a lot out of him plus being there when she took her final breath didn't make it any better.  
Nicole: Yeah we've heard all of the stories about what he wanted to do when he found him or ever saw him again.  
Winn: Nicole if Tucker had killed Mark today there wasn't going to be anyone who stopped me from killing him.  
Nicole: Oh i'm sure there would be a lot of agents here who would done the same thing.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey do you guys think if i live through another stabbing i'll get to meet Ruby Rose?  
(They look down at him and start laughing then calm down.)  
Winn: Hey.  
Mark: Hi.  
(He kisses him then pulls away from him.)  
Winn: You're awake?  
Mark: Have been for the past ten minutes.  
Nicole: Okay then. I'm gonna go find Alex.  
Winn: Okay.  
Mark: Hey Nicole.  
(She turns and looks at him.)  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Mark: Alex isn't my only hero that wears a badge.  
(She looks at him and laughs as she turns and walks out of the room as he grabs his husbands hand and holds it.)  
Winn: Ruby Rose seriously?  
Mark: She's hot so sue me.  
Winn: Babe i think she's gay.  
Mark: I know that. She's still haught.  
(Winn starts laughing at Nicole as her head goes down.)  
Nicole: Seriously.  
(They start laughing then calm down when Mark starts hurting.)  
Mark: Oh god i shouldn't done that.  
Winn: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right.  
Winn: Okay.  
(Later Alex walks into the room with Nicole behind her.)  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: How you feel?  
Mark: Good. Given that a nutcase stabbed me in order to get to Nicole.  
Alex: Yeah well we've are ready been told he won't be going back to the same prison.  
Mark: Where the hell is he going?  
Alex: Guess.  
Mark: I'm to drugged up to guess.  
Alex: He's going to where all of the nutcases go?  
Mark: You mean Supergirl is going to throw him up into Space.  
Alex: No but trust me she thought about it.  
Mark: Where?  
Alex: Gotham!  
Mark: Our Gotham or?  
Alex: No on earth one.  
Mark: I feel bad for Kate.  
Alex: So do i. But then again it was her idea.  
Mark: At least there he won't be able to get to Waverly.  
Alex: No he won't be.  
Mark: You should of sent him to Earth X.  
Alex: Now damn it why didn't i think of that.  
(They start laughing again then calm down.)  
Alex: How's the wound?  
Mark: It's there.  
Alex: It's there.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Winn: He going to be okay to perform Kate and Kara's wedding on Saturday?  
Alex: Probably not.   
Mark: Oh damn.  
Alex: That's the price you make for risking your life for your friends wife.  
Mark: I couldn't let Waverly lose her.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: At least not the same way Kara lost our earth's Kate.  
Alex: I know that.  
(Just then someone knocks on his door.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Waverly: Hey.  
Mark: How's everyone's favorite Earp doing?  
Waverly: I think my sister would be offended.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Waverly: Anyway. I was walking by and over heard what you guys were talking about.  
Mark: What's that?  
(She looks at him and walks over to him as she gets to him Winn let's her walk up to his bed.)  
Waverly: I have away to heal you faster.  
Mark: You mean faster then a speeding bullet?  
Waverly: What you Superman?  
Mark: Na he's cuter.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: Winn i love you.  
Winn: I know.  
Alex: Anyway. What's up?  
(She pulls the ring out of her pocket and shows it to them.)  
Mark: Isn't that your father's ring?  
Waverly: It is.  
Alex: Does it even still work?  
Waverly: One way to find out. What you say?  
Mark: Babe close that door.  
(He walks over to the door and closes it once it's closed he walks back over to them.)  
Waverly: You sure?  
Mark: I am. You might wanna close your eyes boss.  
Alex: I'll be fine.  
Mark: Okay.  
(He pushes the covers down and pulls the shirt up to show his wound.)  
Waverly: Wow that was deep.  
Mark: You gonna be okay to do it?  
Waverly: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay.  
(She puts her hands over his wound and looks at them.)  
Waverly: This could take a little while.  
(They both back up as she starts healing his wound Mark winces as the wound starts healing as it finishes healing she leans on the bed and Mark looks around the room.)  
Mark: Alex!  
(She walks over to him as Winn rushes over to Waverly and helps her sit down once she's seated she looks at him and laughs.)  
Waverly: Well?  
(She takes the bandages off of Mark's side and looks it over.)  
Alex: How you feel?  
Mark: Good. But i should probably stay lying down for a little bit.  
Alex: Good idea.  
(They remain in his room talking and joking around. A few days later over in Midvale out at Alex and Kara's childhood home everyone's there getting ready for the wedding. Up by the alter Mark's standing there getting things ready as someone walks up to him.)  
Man: Hey.  
(He looks up at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Bruce Wayne!  
Bruce: That's me.  
Mark: How the hell you been man?  
Bruce: Good. Where's?  
Mark: She's upstairs in Kara and Alex's old room getting ready for the wedding. Just to be sure?  
Bruce: Earth One.  
Mark: Okay. I'm so glad they finally found you.  
Bruce: So am i. I wouldn't make Kate go through her wedding without me here.  
Mark: Great to know.  
Bruce: Anyway. I know it's been five years but i really am sorry for your loss of your Batwoman.  
Mark: Thanks man. Anyway. She's upstairs if you wanna go see her before the wedding.  
Bruce: I do actually.  
(He turns and walks off as Mark looks at him and laughs. Over at the police precinct James walks in to see Dolls as he gets to his cell he looks at him.)  
James: You can't do anything right can you?  
(He looks up at him and gets annoyed.)  
Xavier: I'm sorry I wasn't about to kill a second Kate Kane all because you're a jealous a prick.  
James: Well then you should of done something to stop this shame of wedding of their's.  
Xavier: I would have if I didn't see the look of love in the women's eyes.  
James: She doesn't love her.  
Xavier: Wow.  
James: What?  
Xavier: You really are like Lex Luther.  
James: I'm nothing like him.  
Xavier: You sure about that?  
James: Yes I am.  
Xavier: Because from where I'm standing you trying to stop this wedding sounds a lot like something he would do.  
James: If you won't help me stop this wedding I'll do it myself.  
(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Dolls gets the guards attention.)  
Xavier: I need to see your captain right now.  
Officer: She's about to leave to head off to the Danvers and Kane wedding.  
Xavier: I know she is but this is important.  
Officer: What's so important that you're trying to keep her from going to the wedding?  
Xavier: That guy that was just here?  
Officer: Olsen!  
Xavier: Yes.  
Officer: What about him?  
Xavier: He's going to try and stop the wedding I need to see her right now.  
(She walks over to her desk and calls her she remains on the phone for awhile then she hangs up. Later Renee walks in to the holding area.)  
Renee: What's going on?  
Officer: He wanted to see you.  
Renee: Why?  
Officer: He said it was important.  
Renee: Yeah are right.  
(She walks away with the desk and over to the cell.)  
Renee: What you want Dolls?  
Xavier: James Olsen was just here and I believe he's going to try something.  
Renee: Like what?  
Xavier: He told me that he was going to stop the wedding.  
Renee: How is he going to stop the wedding?  
Xavier: I don't know I think he might try and hurt Kate somehow.  
Renee: Like you did? When you shot our earth's Kate?  
Xavier: Yes I know what I did to your Kate Kane and I'm sorry okay. But if you don't do something and soon he's going to try and do something.  
Renee: How you know he's going to try something?  
Xavier: Because he was just here and told me that if I wasn't going to help him. Then he'd do it on his own.  
Renee: Xavier I hope you're messing with me.  
Xavier: I'm not. Captain Montoya if you don't stop him he's going to end up getting Kara Danvers to hate him. More than she are ready does.  
Renee: Are right. McKenzie get Sawyer on the phone.  
McKenzie: Yes ma'am.  
(She picks the phone up and calls Maggie who answers on the third ring.)  
Kate: Come on don't tell me it's work?  
Maggie: It is.  
Alex: Babe it's Kate and Kara's wedding day.  
Maggie: I know they wouldn't be calling unless it was important. Sawyer!  
McKenzie: Yeah detective Sawyer this is officer McKenzie.  
Maggie: What's going on?  
McKenzie: Captain Montoya wants to speak to you.  
Maggie: Okay put her on.  
(She hands her the phone. )  
Renee: Maggie!  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Renee: I'm gonna need you to keep a look out for James Olsen.  
Maggie: Why?  
Renee: Mags he was just here visiting Dolls and he told him that he was going to try and stop the wedding.  
(She looks at Alex and Kate.)  
Maggie: Okay I'll let Alex and Kate know.  
Renee: Are right I'll see you there.  
Maggie: Okay bye.  
(She hangs up and looks at her wife and her friend.)  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Maggie: James is coming to stop the wedding.  
(They both look at her annoyed.)  
Kate: Lovely.  
Alex: He's doing no such thing.  
Kate: Alex he's made it perfectly clear how he feels about me.  
Alex: Yeah and my sister has made it perfectly clear on how she feels about you.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Maggie: So don't let what James planning keep you from marrying Kara.  
Kate: Are right.  
(She pushes her back making her laugh. Just then someone knocks on the door.)  
Alex: Yeah.  
(The door opens and he walks into the room as he walks in he sees her and smiles at her.)  
Bruce: Wow.  
(Hearing the voice she turns and looks at him.)  
Kate: Bruce!  
(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)  
Bruce: You look good.  
Kate: I feel good.  
Maggie: We were just told by my captain to keep an eye out for James Olsen.  
Bruce: Why?  
Kate: He's trying to keep me and Kara from getting married.  
Bruce: Why?  
Kate: Because he's a dick.  
(They start laughing then calm down as they continue to talk to him. Downstairs Mark's inside talking and joking around with Nicole and Waverly as someone else walks into the house seeing who it is he laughs at her.)  
Mark: Excuse me.  
Nicole: Sure.  
Mark: Alura!  
Alura: Mark!  
(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)  
Mark: How you been?  
Alura: Very good. Where's?  
Mark: She's upstairs i can take you up to see her?  
Alura: Please.  
Mark: Okay. Hey you wanna meet your future Daughter in law first?  
Alura: Sure.  
Mark: Are right.  
(As they make their way up their talking and joking around as they reach the top of the stairs they walk over to the room Kate's in as he gets there he knocks on the door.)  
Alex: Yeah.  
(Mark opens the door and looks in.)  
Mark: Is she dressed?  
Kate: No i'm not naked.  
Mark: I hope not. You're getting married in two hours.  
(Alex and Maggie start laughing at her face.)  
Alex: What's up?  
Mark: Um there's someone who wants to meet Kate.  
Maggie: Who?  
(He opens the door more and they see Alura.)  
Alex: Alura!  
Alura: Hi Alex.  
(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)  
Alex: Kate this is your future Mother in Law.  
Kate: Hi.  
Alura: Hi. Kara's told me so much about you.  
Kate: All lies i swear.  
Mark: Only part of them.  
Kate: Bite me Buchanan.  
Mark: Tell me when and where.  
Kate: Hey. I'm getting married soon.  
Mark: Well then stop telling me to bite you.  
Maggie: Oh my god.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Alura: Anyway. I just wanted to come and meet the woman whose made my Kara so happy.  
Kate: That's me.  
Mark: Much to Alex's dismay at times  
Alex: Hey.  
Alura: Why?  
Mark: Kate picks on Orange is the new black.  
Kate: I'm not the only one thank you.  
(She looks at them confused.)  
Mark: It's a show on Netflix.  
Alura: Oh okay.  
Mark: And this is her cousin Bruce Wayne.  
Alura: Batman.  
Mark: The very same. You should really see Kate in her suite.  
Alura: Oh.  
Mark: She makes your daughter blush every time she sees her in it.  
(They start laughing at the joke then calm down.)  
Mark: You'd be proud of her Bruce.  
Bruce: I am.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Anyway. I'm going to take her to see her daughter.  
Alex: Okay.  
(They turn and walk out of the room as they walk out he closes the door and walks towards the room Kara's in and knocks on the door.)  
Eliza: That better not be you Kate.  
(Mark opens the door and looks into the room.)  
Mark: I'm not Kate. I don't have the right body parts to be her.  
(They start laughing at the joke.)  
Mark: Besides i don't think i could make Kara blush as much as Kate does when she's in her suite.  
Kara: Oh my god shut up.  
Mark: What was it she said again Caitlin?  
Caitlin: I'd repeat it but she would hurt me.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Eliza: What's going on Mark.  
Mark: I've got a surprise for the bride.  
Iris: Who?  
Mark: The birth mother of the bride.  
(He opens the door more and she looks into the room to see Kara in her dress.)  
Alura: Oh my rao Kara.  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kara: Mom.  
(Mark walks away from her as she walks over to her and checks her over.)  
Alura: You look beautiful.  
Kara: Thank you.  
Maggie: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: You got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll be right back.  
Kara: Okay.  
(He turns and walks off with Maggie once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Maggie: I just got a call from my captain over at the precinct.  
Mark: And.  
Maggie: James was there to see Dolls.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Maggie: Only thing is.  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: He told her just before James left he said he was going to try and stop this wedding on his own.  
Mark: He can't let them be happy can he?  
Maggie: No he can't.  
Mark: Mags she loves her.  
Maggie: We all know that. But he doesn't seem to care.  
Mark: Yeah well he's going to learn real quick if anything happens to Kate on her wedding day.  
Maggie: Yeah mainly when her cousin is here.  
Mark: Are right well we better keep an eye out for him.  
Maggie: Okay.  
(She walks off back towards the room Kate's in as she walks off Oliver walks over to him.)  
Mark: You and Diggle keep an eye out for Olsen.  
(He nods his head at him as he walks off to go and talk to him. As he walks off Winn walks up to him.)  
Winn: Something i should know?  
Mark: Just keep an eye out for James.  
Winn: Why?  
Mark: He's gonna try and stop the wedding.  
Winn: Damn yeah are right.  
(He turns and walks off as Mark walks off down the stairs to go finish getting ready to perform the ceremony as he walks down he sees Clark there and gets his attention.)  
Clark: You are right?  
Mark: Not really.  
Clark: What's wrong?  
Mark: Ask your best friend when he gets here.  
Clark: What he do now?  
Mark: He told Xavier Dolls that he's going to try and stop the wedding.  
Clark: Are you freaking kidding me?  
Mark: I really wish that i was.  
Clark: Does Kara or Kate know?  
Mark: I'm assuming Kate does. I'm not so sure so about Kara.  
Clark: What the hell is his problem with her anyway?  
Mark: She's not him.  
Clark: He does realize he's just digging himself deeper when he pulls crap like this.  
Mark: Yeah well in James Olsen's book he doesn't care as long as he can keep Kara and Kate away from eachother.  
Clark: Damn it.  
(He walks off to go keep an eye out for James. As he's looking around Renee walks into the house to see him.)  
Renee: Mark!  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Mark: If you're going to tel me about James Maggie's are ready told me.  
Renee: Oh thank god.  
Mark: Yeah. Did he say what he would do in order to stop the wedding?  
Renee: No he didn't.  
Mark: I don't know what he's hoping for he's not going to get her.  
Renee: He seems to think so.  
Mark: She loves Kate.  
Renee: I know she does. But he doesn't seem to care the only thing he cares about is trying to keep them apart.  
Mark: Yeah well he can try but it's not going to work.  
Renee: I wouldn't be so sure.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Renee: Hey you're preforming the ceremony right?  
Mark: I am.  
Renee: I have an idea.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Renee: If there is one thing we both know is that our earths Kate hated being called Katherine.  
Mark: So you want me to use her full name in the ceremony?  
Renee: Yes.  
Mark: Are you seriously trying to get me killed?  
Renee: Of course not. Look if you don't want to do it i won't force you too.  
Mark: Good to know.  
(She walks off laughing at him as he looks around he sees Nicole and Waverly walking towards him.)  
Mark: Hey it's Jeremy's and Winn's Favorite ship besides Sanvers.  
(They look at him and laugh.)  
Mark: And mine besides well Sanvers and well Superbat.  
Waverly: You and your superbat.  
Mark: Hey the ship name was all Winn's idea. Kara and Kate still hate it.  
Nicole: How do Alex and Maggie feel about their ship name?  
Mark: They still hate it.  
Nicole: Sounds about right.  
Mark: So how does Wayhaught like it in Midvale.  
Nicole: And now i hate our's.  
Mark: No you don't.  
Nicole: I really don't.  
Waverly: Anyway.  
Mark: What?  
Waverly: What's this we hear about Olsen wanting to stop the wedding?  
Mark: He's trying to win Kara over but i really don't see how that is going to work when.  
Nicole: When she's in love with someone else.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Waverly: Well he's not gonna get away with it.  
Mark: He seems to think so.  
Nicole: But he won't and we'll see to it.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so because i'm sick and tired of my friends having their lives messed with all because he doesn't know how to take a damn hint.  
Waverly: Yeah well a man like him won't take it.  
Mark: I know that.  
Nicole: Anyway. We're gonna go and find our seats.  
Mark: Okay.  
(They both walk off to go find their seats. A couple of hours later the ceremony is underway up at the alter Mark's up there performing the the ceremony.)  
Mark: Are right. Let's be serious now.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Dearly beloved it we are all gathered here today to help Katherine and Kara Celebrate the life they want to share together.  
Kate: Did you have to say my full name?  
Mark: Blame Renee it was her idea.  
Kate: Of course.  
Mark: Anyway. Whoever shall object as to why these two shall not be wed please speak now or forever keep your mouth shut.  
(They start laughing.)  
Mark: Wynonna seriously?  
Wynonna: What?  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Kara: Say it again.  
Mark: Whoever shall object as to why these shall not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
(Then James stands up getting everyone to turn and look at him.)  
James: Yeah I do.  
Lucy: Of course you do.  
(He looks at her in shock.)  
Mark: What is it Olsen. They'd like to be married before the years over.  
James: They can't be married.  
Kara: Why not?  
(Before James can say anything a shot rings out behind them. Getting everyone to duck down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the Kudos and comments.


	3. Superbat wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James having put a stop to their first wedding. Can Kate and Kara finally walk down the aisle and call each other wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i hope everyone's enjoyed this story so far. I just want to add that i did add one of hell of a plot twist at the end of the story.

(Before James can say anything a shot rings out behind them. Getting everyone to duck down.)  
Mark: Everyone stay down.  
(Mark and Alex look at each other as they grab out their weapons and look around the area.)  
Lena: Sam!  
(She nods her head at her as she rushes off to go change into her suit seconds later she takes off to look around for the shooter.)  
Mark: Reign!  
Reign: There's no one here.  
Mark: Are right. Superman what about you?  
Clark: Nothing it's almost like whoever shot disappeared as fast as they appeared.  
Mark: Damn it. Are right.  
(They both land as they look around.)  
Kara: Kate!  
(Mark hearing Kara yell out for Kate looks around.)  
Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Over here.  
(They look over at her and rush over to her to see her holding her shoulder.)  
Mark: How bad is it?  
Nicole: It's just a graze.  
Mark: Are right. I still want Alex or Eliza to look at it.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: Get her in the house.  
Nicole: Okay. Lois wanna give me a hand?  
Lois: Yeah.  
(She helps her get Kate up as she stands up they walk off into the house with Alex right behind them.)  
Mark: Think this is what Dolls mean't by him wanting to stop the wedding?  
Maggie: Maybe.  
Mark: Where did James go anyway.  
(She looks around the area but doesn't see him.)  
Mark: Superman! Reign do either of you have eyes on Olsen?  
(They look around but can't see him anywhere.)  
Clark: No i can't see him anywhere.  
Reign: I can't find him either.  
Mark: Shit.  
(An hour later they have agents searching the whole area around the house up and down the beach as their searching Mark finds something on the ground in the spot where James was once he finds it he grabs out a glove and picks it up.)  
Mark: Renee!  
(She walks over to him and he shows her what he found.)  
Renee: What the hell is that?  
Mark: A bullet casing and one I've never seen before.  
Renee: Cop killer?  
Mark: I have no idea but i think i should have it sent back to the DEO and have it looked at.  
Renee: Okay.  
Mark: Vas!  
(She walks over to him and he puts the bullet casing into the bag and hands it to her.)  
Mark: Take this back to the DEO and run some tests on it.  
Susan: Where'd you find this?  
Mark: Right here where Olsen was sitting why?  
Susan: We found about three more down on the beach.  
Mark: Oh great.  
Susan: He must of really wanted to stop this wedding.  
Mark: Yeah. Only question is why?  
Alex: What's going on?  
Susan: Mark found this on the ground around Olsen's seat and we found about three more out on the beach.  
(She hands her the bags with the bullet casings in them.)  
Alex: What are they?  
Mark: No idea. It doesn't look like any bullet I've ever seen.  
Alex: Would Dolls know about this type of bullet?  
Mark: Wait a minute.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I think i know what type of bullet this is.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Hey Doc.  
Doc: Yeah.  
Mark: Come here a minute.  
(He walks over to him as he gets to them he looks at Mark.)  
Doc: What's going on?  
Mark: I think i believe i know what type of bullet this is but you would know more about this bullet then i would.  
Doc: What's that?  
(He shows him what they found as he's looking them over he looks at Mark and then over to Wynonna.)  
Mark: I had a feeling.  
Alex: I thought Peacemaker turned into a sward.  
Mark: It did.  
Alex: So how the hell is this the bullet from it.  
Doc: Because once the curse was broken and Bulshar was killed it turned back into a gun.  
Alex: Does she still carry it?  
Mark: No she left it back in Purgatory.  
Alex: So how the hell does the bullet casing from her gun show up at my sister's wedding.  
Mark: I don't know. I wasn't even aware the damn thing still worked.  
Doc: It doesn't.  
Mark: Well then someone some how managed to make a copy of it.  
Alex: And they used it to try and take out my sister's fiancee with it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: This is not how my sister should have to remember her wedding day.  
Mark: I know it's not.  
(Just then Superman and Reign land behind them.)  
Alex: You two see anything up there?  
Clark: No it's almost like whoever took the shot at her disappeared as fast as they appeared.  
Mark: You two happen to find the gun these came from?  
(He shows them the casings Sam coming out of her Reign alter ego and takes the bag from Mark.)  
Sam: These look like Peacemaker bullet casings.  
Mark: They are Doc just confirmed it.  
Clark: I thought it was a sword.  
Wynonna: It was until we defeated Bulshar and ended the curse.  
Mark: But then according to Doc it turned back into a gun.  
Sam: Does it even still work?  
Wynonna: No it stopped working once the curse ended.  
Mark: So someone made a copy of it.  
(She takes the bag from Sam and looks at it.)  
Wynonna: And a damn good copy to.  
Mark: As far as i know i didn't know a former demon killing gun could be copied?  
Wynonna: If you have the smarts and the patients for it. Then yeah you can copy it.  
Mark: But who do we know that has that much smarts and patients to recreate a gun that was made and used to kill Demons for over a hundreds years?  
Winn: Me.  
(They all turn and look at him.)  
Mark: You?  
Winn: I made a copy in order to you know carry around Wyatt Earp's famous gun.  
(Mark looks at him and laughs.)  
Wynonna: If you wanted to carry around Peacemaker why didn't you just say so.  
Winn: I don't know. Wait what?  
Waverly: She would of given you Peacemaker.  
Winn: Oh.  
Wynonna: If you had asked i would of let you carry it around not given it to you.  
Winn: Yeah i kind of figured.  
Mark: But the main question is.  
Winn: James asked if he could see it. Babe i didn't think he'd actually use it here at the wedding.  
Mark: It's are right. It's going to be James whose in a lot of trouble once we find him.  
Alex: Question is where the hell is the gun now?  
Mark: I don't know. Did you make it to fire?  
Winn: Stupidly enough i did.  
Mark: Did you have bullets for it?  
Winn: No. I don't know where he would of gotten the bullets from.  
Mark: I don't know a lot of gun shops in Midvale that would have bullets for this type of gun.  
Alex: We could always look around in National City.  
Mark: Are right. But once we get back to National city i wanna go see Dolls and ask him about the bullets.  
Alex: Are right.  
(The following day back in National City Mark walks into the precinct as he walks in he heads for the reception desk.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Officer: Hey Mark. How's Kate?  
Mark: She's fine. It was just a graze.  
(He nods his head at him.)  
Officer: You need something?  
Mark: Yeah i wanted to know if i could speak with Xavier Dolls?  
Officer: Yeah. Let me get a hold of Detective Parker.  
Mark: Are right.  
(He gets on the phone and calls Adam to the front of the building. Later he walks up to him.)  
Adam: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Adam: How's Kate doing?  
Mark: She's fine. Eliza said it didn't need more then about ten stitches so.  
Adam: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is.  
Adam: Any leads on Olsen?  
Mark: No. So in the meantime until we can figure this out Kate's gone back to Earth one with Oliver and Barry.  
Adam: Yeah she's been away from Earth one long enough.  
Mark: She has been. I just don't get it.  
Adam: You're not the only one. What's going on?  
Mark: I wanted to talk to Xavier Dolls.  
Adam: Okay follow me.  
(They walk off towards their holding area. As they get there they walk up to his cell and look in on him.)  
Mark: Dolls!  
(He looks up at him and then quickly stands up to walk over to them.)  
Xavier: How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. It was just a graze.  
Xavier: Oh thank god. What type of gun was it?  
Mark: We found bullet casings that matched Peacemaker.  
(He looks at him in shock.)  
Xavier: But Wynonna said it didn't fire anymore.  
Mark: It doesn't. But Winn made a copy of it to carry around with him at work.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: And before either of you ask. Yes he's a huge Wyatt Earp fan.  
Adam: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Xavier: So what you come down here for?  
Mark: He said he made the gun and it was made to fire.  
Xavier: Okay.  
Mark: But he didn't have any bullets for it.  
Xavier: He made the gun to fire but he didn't have bullets it for it.  
Mark: He told me last night that it was just going to be for show and he was going to walk around the DEO wearing it if Alex had approved it.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Xavier: So where's Wynonna's?  
Mark: She said it's still in Purgatory they flew back an hour ago to go double check.  
(He nods his head at him.)  
Adam: Do you know where Olsen would of gotten the bullets for it?  
Xavier: No. Once the curse was ended and Bulshar was defeated the gun went silent they deemed Purgatory safe so we stopped making bullets for the gun.  
Mark: Which means James wouldn't of gotten the bullets from BBD then?  
Xavier: No.  
Mark: Okay thanks.  
Xavier: Anytime.  
(He turns to walk off but Dolls calls out for him.)  
Xavier: Mark!  
(He turns and looks at him.)  
Mark: Yeah.  
Xavier: I really am sorry for what i did to this earths Kate. I really didn't mean to kill her.  
(He looks at him and nods his head as he turns to walk out of the room. Once their out of the room Mark leans on the wall trying to get his train of thoughts back as Adam closes the door behind him.)  
Adam: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just hearing him say that brought that night back it just struck me hard again so.  
Adam: Mark you've been carrying her death around with you for over five years.  
Mark: I have been. Hell I've been carrying around Champs death around for the past two years since he died.  
Adam: I know and i'm still sorry for that.  
Mark: People are always saying someone like Champ would never change but towards the end i saw a lot of change in him Adam.  
(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)  
Mark: Don't get me wrong i love Winn i really do.  
Adam: I believe you.  
Mark: And i know how much Kara loves Earth one's Kate but.  
Adam: Nothing will ever change how felt for this earth's Kate.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: Look i can't take away the guilt you feel over Kate and Champs deaths. But you shouldn't let them control you Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know that it's just. Adam seeing that look on Maggie's face is not something i want to remember.  
Adam: I know.  
(Flashback to five years ago over at the precinct Mark walks into the squid room and over to Adam's desk as he gets there he say's something in his ear getting him to look up at him.)  
Adam: When?  
Mark: Five minutes ago.  
Adam: Were you with her?  
Mark: Me and Alex were with her.  
(He puts his head down feeling bad for his partner.)  
Adam: You want me to tell her?  
Mark: Yeah i don't know if i can do it alone.  
Adam: What about Alex?  
Mark: She's at home telling Kara.  
(He nods his head at him. As their talking they notice Maggie walking up to them.)  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: Have either of you heard from Kate. I was suppost to be meeting her after work to talk to about something.  
(Mark puts his head down upset.)  
Maggie: What's going on?  
Adam: Mags we need to tell you something.  
Maggie: What is it?  
Mark: Let's take this somewhere more private.  
Adam: Good idea.  
(They walk off towards one of the interrogation rooms as they get there Mark closes the door behind them.)  
Maggie: What's going on? Why you look so upset Mark.  
Mark: It's about Kate.  
Maggie: Okay. Where is she?  
Mark: Uh she was here and she was looking forward to seeing you but something came up and she called in the help of the DEO.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: There was an escaped alien that managed to escape Gotham so she followed him here.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: I can't i can't tell you.  
(He turns to walk off as Adam puts his hand on his shoulder as he looks at his partner also upset by the news.)  
Maggie: Parker what's going on? What can't he tell me?  
Adam: Maggie Kate's dead.  
(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)  
Maggie: What?  
Adam: Apparently the escaped alien managed to give them the slip but there was someone waiting for them and when she managed to get down off of the roof he took a shot at her and.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: I was at the end of the ally trying to see if i could see the alien but as i was looking i heard a gun shot go off i turned just in time to see a gun go off again and see her go down i tried to stop the bleeding Maggie i even called Alex over to help me but she was losing so much blood that it didn't do any good. I couldn't save her.  
(She looks at him and then looks around the room trying to keep from getting upset.)  
Maggie: Kara!  
Mark: Alex is on her way to her apartment to tell her as we speak.  
Maggie: I can't believe she's gone. I just talked to her.  
Mark: I know.  
(She looks at him as he walks over to her and she hugs him making him laugh at her as their hugging she starts crying as he turns and looks at Adam.)  
Adam: Mark!  
Mark: The DEO's trying to get a hold of Bruce to come and pick up the body.  
(He nods his head at him. Then Maggie pulls away from him.)  
Maggie: Where is she?  
Mark: She's out at the desert base.  
Maggie: I wanna see her.  
Mark: Okay come on.  
(She hangs onto him as they both turn and walk out of the room. End of flashback.)  
Adam: Mark!  
Mark: I hated seeing that look on her face.  
Adam: I know and it wasn't much easier with Kara when they both got out to the desert base.  
Mark: Yeah. You wanna know the last thing i said to her was.  
Adam: What?  
Mark: Before she was shot anyway.  
Adam: What's that?  
Mark: I thought the Bat didn't need help.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Adam: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. She found it funny.  
Adam: I really am sorry Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)  
Mark: Buchanan!  
Susan: We found the gun Olsen used in the wedding.  
Mark: I'm on my way back.  
Susan: Are right.  
(He hangs up with her and then looks at Adam.)  
Mark: I gotta get back to the DEO.  
Adam: Are right.  
Mark: Thanks for the talk.  
Adam: You're welcome.  
(He gets off of the wall and walks out of the building to head back to the DEO. As he walks out Maggie walks up to him.)  
Maggie: What was that about?  
Adam: He's still carrying her death around with him Mags.  
(She looks at him and then back out to where Mark went out of.)  
Maggie: When's he gonna realize that her death wasn't his fault.  
Adam: At about the same time he realizes that neither was Champ Hardy's.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
(Later over at the DEO Mark walks into the room and over to them.)  
Mark: What's going on?  
Alex: This.  
(She shows him the gun in the bag as he sees it he knows it.)  
Mark: This one Winn made?  
Alex: No it's not.  
(He looks at her.)  
Mark: It's the real one?  
Alex: Yeah it is.  
Mark: Where the hell did he find the real one?  
Alex: I'm guessing he knew where she hid it and went there to get it.  
Mark: She's going to be pissed when she finds out her gun was used to shoot Kate.  
Alex: I know she will be.  
Mark: I didn't even know it could still fire.  
Alex: Apparently.  
Mark: Dolls said the gun had gone quiet after they ended the curse and defeated Bulshar.  
Alex: Yeah well apparently he some how got it to work.  
Mark: I just don't get it.  
(He takes the bag from her and looks it over as he's looking it over he sees something on it and rushes up the stairs to Alex's lab as he gets there he grabs acouple of pairs of Gloves and puts them once their on he opens the bag and walks over to their magnifying glass once he has it puts it over the gun to look over it as he's looking Alex walks into the room along with Lena and Sam.)  
Mark: I know you guys showed me this for a reason.  
Alex: You know us so well.  
Mark: It's kind of scary too.  
(They start laughing then calm down as Mark continues to look the gun over as he's looking his phone goes off Alex grabs it and looks at who it is seeing who it is she mutes the ringer and then puts it away.)  
Mark: Thank you.  
Alex: You're welcome. Anyway. What you see?  
Mark: I remember looking at Peacemaker a lot of the times after Wynonna used it and whenever she had it down on the table i remember one day i actually picked it up and was able to see a lot of symbols on it.  
Alex: What kind of symbols?  
Mark: Symbols i could never really understand to be honest.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Lena: What did Wynonna explain to you about the gun?  
Mark: Just that whenever she it pointed at Demon it would turn yellow or if the demon as they called them Revenants if one of them picked it up it would burn their hands or if got within five feet of them it glow yellow.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: It would send them back to hell. But if it was pointed at human she said it would turn a blue color.  
Alex: Huh.  
Mark: And since Dolls and Wynonna both said that this had gone quiet after they defeated Bulshar and ended the curse there's really noway of knowing if it would turn the color they needed.  
Alex: Is there away to find out?  
Mark: There is but if this is the real Peacemaker we'd need the former Earp Heir to hold it and point it at someone.  
Alex: But James held it.  
Mark: The one Winn made not this one.  
Alex: How would you know you haven't printed it for finger prints.  
Mark: I'm sorry that's your wife's department.  
Alex: Oh. I asked for that one.  
Lena: You really did.  
Mark: Lena get me the finger print kit please.  
(She walks over to get it once she has it she hands it to him as he jokingly pushes Alex making her laugh at him as he starts dusting the gun for finger prints. Minutes later Mark's printed the gun for finger prints and has gotten the prints back.)  
Mark: Hey Alex.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I just got the finger prints back on the gun.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: They belong to one James Olsen.  
(He hands her the tablet and she looks them over.)  
Alex: But is that really Peacemaker?  
Mark: No. I just talked to Wynonna. She said her's still in the safe at PSD.  
Alex: Okay. So this is the one Winn made?  
Mark: Looks like it. But only he can say so.  
(He walks into the room and looks at them.)  
Winn: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Can you do us a favor.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Is the one you made?  
(He walks over to it and looks at it as he's looking it.)  
Winn: Yeah this is the one i made. Where'd you find it?  
Lena: Vasquez said they found it in a dumpster outside of Alex and Kara's childhood home.  
Winn: Why throw it away?  
Mark: Maybe because James didn't want us to know he's the one who fired it at Kate.  
(He shows him the tablet as he looks at it he gets annoyed.)  
Winn: He swore to me he wasn't going to use it.  
Mark: Did you have it on you at the wedding?  
Winn: No it was at the apartment i told him he could go and get it. God now i feel so damn guilty now.  
Mark: Hey.  
Winn: No. Thanks to me James used this gun and tried to take Kate out. A second Kate might i add.  
(Then he turns and walks out of the room as Mark puts his head down.)  
Mark: Winn!  
(He rushes out of the room after his husband as he walks out he rushes over to him and pulls him into one of the rooms to talk to him.)  
Winn: Mark!  
Mark: Hey this isn't your fault you had noway of knowing what James was planning to do with it.  
Winn: It doesn't make me feel any better. Besides you're still carrying around the guilt of our earth's Kate's death and here you are trying to help solve the crime My so called best friend just pulled on Kara's fiancee.  
Mark: As much guilt that i'm carrying around about her death. Babe i'm still carrying around this guilt i feel about Champs death and his death was completely different from Kate's.  
Winn: I know that.  
Mark: But you're right. I shouldn't still be carrying around this guilt i feel but i do and i can't help but think about how much more worse it is for Kara because she's fallen in love with another Kate and James doesn't like it.  
Winn: Yeah well he's the dumb ass who wouldn't give into his feelings before Kara had met Kate.  
Mark: Yeah well in my opinion it's his loss and Kate's gain. She's one lucky earth oner.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Winn: She is. She's not bad looking either.  
Mark: Either one of them. Damn i hate the Danvers sisters.  
(He starts laughing then calms down.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Winn: I'm are right. I'm just glad it didn't take her life.  
Mark: So am i.  
Winn: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.  
(He kisses him then pulls away from him. Mark goes to walk off but Winn grabs him back and kisses him again as their kissing Alex walks by and laughs at them as she walks off as they pull away from each other.)  
Winn: I mean it Mark.  
Mark: I know you do.  
(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as he turns and walks out of the room as Winn smiles at him as he walks out of the room he gives Alex the finger making her laugh.)  
Alex: You're so much fun to pick on.  
Mark: There is nothing more fun then to pick on Sanvers.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Sam: Hey guys.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Sam: I was just talking to one of the reporters over at Catco and guess what they told me.  
Mark: That Cat has decided to come back and throw James to the wolves.  
Sam: No.  
Mark: Oh there goes my twenty bucks.  
(Alex looks at him and laughs.)  
Alex: What's up Sam?  
Sam: He said James had him looking into Kate Kane.  
Mark: She's from another earth.  
Sam: That's just what he was looking for.  
Mark: What?  
(She shows him what the reporter found as he's looking it over he looks at them annoyed.)  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Due to this Earths Kate being dead Kara's and Kate's marriage wouldn't of been legal.  
Alex: What?  
(He shows her what he found.)  
Alex: Damn.  
Mark: But there is away we can get them married and not have James stop the wedding this time.  
Alex: Which is.  
(He looks at her and smiles.)  
Sam: Wait are you saying?  
Mark: If we can get Kara to Gotham on Earth one we can marry them anywhere they wanna be.  
Sam: I mean we could even hold their private wedding in Kate's office.  
Mark: Oh i don't think Alex would want their wedding held there.  
(She looks at him and then sees the look on his face.)  
Alex: Yeah okay. Not wanting to picture my sister and Kate rolling around in that office.  
Mark: I didn't think so.  
Sam: Well there's gotta be some place we can have it without James getting wind of it.  
Mark: Well let's think of something while we try and catch the bastard.  
Alex: Yeah. Because weather he likes it or not my sister and Kate are getting married.  
Mark: Yup.  
(He walks off to go look into the guy some more. A couple of hours later Mark's still looking at the gun as Kara walks into the room.)  
Mark: Hey it's everyone's favorite super hero and no i don't mean your cousin.  
Kara: Oh i'm so glad you think so.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: How are things over at Catco?  
Kara: Crazy due to James being in the wind.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Kara: Anyway. What did you guys find out about the gun?  
Mark: Well not a whole lot other then Winn made it to make it look like Wyatt Earp's famous gun that Wynonna used in order to send all of those nasty revenants back to hell.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kara: He always did say that gun was cool.  
Mark: It was. So he made one of his own so he could carry it around the DEO of course he wanted to make sure it was going to be okay by Alex.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: James used this gun to shoot Kate.  
Kara: So he wanted to kill her?  
Mark: Yeah. Plus Sam said she had talked to a reporter over at Catco.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: He told her that James had been looking into Kate.  
Kara: What? Why?  
Mark: Why you think?  
Kara: Damn it.  
Mark: But the reporter did find something.  
Kara: And that is.  
Mark: Kara you two can't get married on this earth.  
Kara: Why not?  
Mark: Because our earth's Kate Kane is dead.  
Kara: So our marriage wouldn't be legal.  
Mark: No it wouldn't be and i have a feeling he was going to say that when the shot went off.  
Kara: He really doesn't want me with her.  
Mark: No he doesn't. But he doesn't get a say in who you date much less who you marry.  
Kara: He seems to think so.  
Mark: Well he doesn't. If he didn't get a say when it came around to me and Winn he sure as hell doesn't get it when it comes to you and Kate.  
Kara: He had our earth's killed Mark.  
Mark: I know. But i can are ready tell you if he goes after Earth ones. Oliver and Barry won't rest until the SOB is arrested or in Oliver's case a real big ass kicking.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Or i'll just stuff this up his ass.  
Kara: Yeah um. I think Winn would kill you.  
Mark: Yeah um i better not then.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Look weather James likes it or not sometime during this upcoming week you're going to become Kate's wife.  
(She looks at him and smiles.)  
Mark: Now that's something i like to see.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: You smiling.  
Kara: She makes me happy.  
Mark: That's always good to hear.  
Kara: What would you of done had i not smiled?  
Mark: I would of gone to find Sam and have her sit on you  
Kara: Don't be teasing me with a good time.  
Mark: I'm telling Lena you said that.  
Kara: No. She just might hurt me.  
Mark: Well i could always get Reign to do it.  
Kara: Yeah no.  
Mark: Well then.  
(She walks out of the room laughing at him as she walks out he gets back to work as he's working his cell phone goes off as it goes off he reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone out once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)  
Mark: What the hell do you want?  
James: I just want to talk.  
Mark: Yeah well whatever it is can wait i'm working.  
James: I want to meet Mark.  
Mark: Where?  
James: The River walk in an hour.  
(Mark hangs up and then calls Alex who answers on the first ring he tells her he needs to talk to her then he hangs up with her. Seconds later she walks into the lab and over to Mark.)  
Alex: What's going on?  
Mark: I just got a call from James.  
Alex: What he want?  
Mark: He wants to meet with me.  
Alex: When?  
Mark: Over at the River walk in an hour.  
Alex: You gonna do it?  
Mark: Do i have much of a choice?  
Alex: No.  
Mark: I swear if he tries to black mail me into helping him i'm going to punch his lights out.  
Alex: I wouldn't blame you if you did.  
Mark: Are right.  
(She turns and walks out of the room. An hour later out on the river walk Mark's standing there waiting for him as he's waiting he's playing on his phone then he sees him walking up to him as he gets to him he puts the phone away.)  
Mark: Are right i'm here what you want?  
James: I need a favor.  
Mark: I'm listening.  
James: Help me break up Kara and Kate.  
Mark: That is something i won't do. You have a great day.  
(He turns to walk off. As James says something getting him to turn around to face him.)  
James: I wonder what Waverly would think if she found out that you slept with her ex.  
(Mark turns back around to look at him.)  
Mark: Is that it's going to be now Olsen.  
James: What?  
Mark: Threaten me with telling Waverly with something that never happend.  
James: She won't have to know that.  
Mark: See Waverly knows i would never of slept with Champ. I'm not you.  
(He looks at him in shock.)  
James: What the hell is that suppost to mean.  
Mark: You're the king of sleeping with ex's.  
(He puts his head down knowing Mark knows.)  
James: It was fuck up.  
Mark: Do you honestly think Alex is going to care that you had slept with Maggie two weeks after they broke up and then tried to get into the pants of the very woman you claim can't be trusted.  
James: She can't be.  
Mark: Tell that to her bed. And then try to explain that to Sam.  
(He points up and James sees Reign who looks at him pissed off. Just then Maggie and Alex rush forward.)  
Maggie: Nice job.  
Mark: I do my best. And i'm sorry Mags.  
Maggie: Alex are ready knows. Why you think she hates him so much. James Olsen you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Kate Kane you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the justice department. Do you understand these rights that have just been given to you?  
James: Yes i do.  
Maggie: Okay good.  
(They stand him up once he's up Maggie hands him over to Adam who takes him off towards their cruiser.)  
Mark: I really am sorry Mags.  
Maggie: It's fine. Alex knows i wouldn't of done it willing that's for sure.  
Mark: Just how drunk were you?  
Maggie: Enough to think it was okay to sleep with the prick.  
Mark: How bad do you think she wants to hurt him?  
(Maggie looks up at her and laughs.)  
Maggie: I'd say a lot.  
Mark: Reign!  
(She comes down and looks at them.)  
Sam: I'm fine.  
Mark: Are right.  
Maggie: And was he really trying to black mail you with sleeping with Champ?  
Mark: Pretty much. But Waverly knows i'd never do that to her. To Alex maybe.  
(She pushes him forward as Sam takes off again and flies off towards the DEO. Minutes later back over at the DEO. Mark's going through their armory as he's going through it he finds the bullets to the gun Winn made as he's looking at them he calls Alex who rushes down with Maggie right behind her as they get there he grabs them out and shows them to her.)  
Alex: How many are there?  
Mark: About ten twenty boxes of them.  
Maggie: Where the hell would he of gotten them from. I mean Dolls said BBD stopped making these kinds of bullets once the curse was ended and bulshar was defeated.  
Mark: I don't know. But it doesn't really surprise me that i found these bullets the same day you arrested James.  
Alex: Me either.  
Maggie: Think someone was storing them here?  
Mark: Most likely.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Alex: What the hell are we going to do with these bullets?  
Mark: I have no idea.  
Alex: So you would of slept with Maggie huh?  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: I'm sorry Alex.  
Alex: No it's fine. Really. Just no more jokes about wanting to sleep with my wife.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: Are right.  
(The following day back over at the DEO Mark's at command Central as his phone goes off he reaches behind him for it once he has it he looks at the number and gets annoyed by who it is so he mutes it then goes back to work. Minutes later his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is again when he sees who it is he answers it.)  
Mark: What you want now?  
James: I just want to talk.  
Mark: The last time we talked you tried to black mail me into helping you break up Kara and Kate.  
James: I know that.  
Mark: Look if you're calling to see if i'll help you i'm not going to if you want someone to help you find someone else.  
(Then he hangs up and puts his phone down as Alex walks up to him.)  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: James just called me again.  
Alex: What he want now?  
Mark: He wants to see me again.  
Alex: And.  
Mark: I'm not going to see the man who nearly killed one of my friends. And then tried to black mail me into helping him break her and Kara up.  
Alex: You realize if you don't go and see him he's going to keep calling.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Alex: Mark i'm not saying to go and see him because i won't force you to go.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Alex: Are right.  
(She turns and walks off as she walks off he grabs up his phone and calls Maggie. Who answers on the first ring.)  
Maggie: Sawyer!  
Mark: Hey Mags i need a favor.  
Maggie: Yeah sure what's up?  
Mark: The next time Olsen asks for a phone call make sure the guard knows not to let him call me.  
Maggie: He calling you?  
Mark: Yeah he just called me.  
Maggie: Are right i'll tell him.  
Mark: Are right thanks Mags.  
Maggie: Anytime.  
(Then he hangs up with her and puts his phone away. Over at the precinct Maggie walks into the holding area.)  
Maggie: McKenzie!  
McKenzie: Yes.  
Maggie: If James Olsen tells you he wants to make a call make sure you ask him who he's calling.  
McKenzie: I asked him who he was calling.  
Maggie: Okay but now the person he's calling doesn't wanna speak or see him.  
McKenzie: Okay.  
(Then she turns and walks out of the room to go back to her desk. A couple of hours later Mark's in the work out room working out as someone walks in.)  
Sam: I figured it out.  
(Mark turns and looks at her.)  
Mark: Figured what out?  
Sam: On how we could get Kara and Kate married without James finding out about it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sam: We still take the wedding to Earth one but. Instead of doing it in Gotham they do it in Centreal city over at the river walk.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: You wanna do their wedding in the same spot Oliver Felicity Barry and Iris got married?  
Sam: Yes.  
Mark: Why?  
Sam: It's got a great view of the water.  
Mark: Sam you're gonna have to come up with something other then it's got a great view of the water.  
Sam: Know what you're an ass.  
Mark: I'm a Buchanan it's allowed.  
Sam: Anyway.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: Okay look it's a great idea but don't you think you should run this by the brides.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Sam: Oh yeah.  
Mark: It is their wedding not mine.  
Sam: Yeah i know it's just he's so damn set against them getting married.  
Mark: I know he is.  
Sam: I just don't know what to do Mark i really don't.  
Mark: I don't either.  
(She looks at him and laughs as he grabs her and hugs her making her smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as he pulls away Kara walks into the room with Lena behind her.)  
Kara: What's going on?  
Mark: Sam has an idea about your wedding.  
Kara: Okay.  
Sam: I was just telling Mark i knew of an idea that would keep James from finding out and well trying to stop the wedding.  
Kara: Okay.  
Sam: What if you and Kate got married on Earth one.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kara: You really want me and Kate to get married on Earth one.  
Sam: Why not. James won't ever find out.  
Mark: Yeah But Sara Lance lives on Earth One.  
Sam: So.  
Mark: Barry and Iris's wedding.  
(She looks at him and remembers.)  
Sam: Oh. Why didn't you tell me that.  
Mark: I wanted to see if Kara would bring it up.  
(She pushes him making him laugh as their laughing Mark's phone goes off.)  
Lena: That's not James again.  
Mark: I have no idea.  
(He grabs out his phone to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)  
Mark: Nicole!  
Nicole: Hey we've got a problem here in Purgatory.  
Mark: What's that?  
Nicole: When you guys raided that warehouse for Ruby Arias.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nicole: Did you guys happen to see any crates?  
Mark: No why?  
Nicole: Because we just got a whole batch of crates into Purgatory and well let's just say.  
Mark: Which one of you was injected?  
Nicole: Jeremy!  
Mark: Shit are right i'll let Alex know.  
Nicole: Okay bye.  
Mark: Bye.  
(He hangs up and turns to look at them.)  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: Nicole said they just got batch of crates into Purgatory.  
Kara: So.  
Mark: It's got the Fear toxin in it and well someone just injected Jeremy with it.  
Kara: Damn.  
Mark: You three go to Earth one and get the two Bozo's well Kara goes and gets Kate.  
Kara: What you gonna do?  
Mark: Talk to Alex.  
(He rushes out of the room and towards Alex.)  
Mark: Director Danvers.  
(She turns and looks at him.)  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: We've got a problem.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Nicole just called and said they just got a whole batch of crates into Purgatory carrying Fear Toxin in them.  
(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)  
Alex: You've gotta be kidding me?  
Mark: I wish i was.  
Alex: So what makes this so urgent?  
Mark: Someone just injected Jeremy with it.  
Alex: Damn it. Are right. Take Vasquez Jensen and Young and get back to me as soon as you guys get there.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am. Vasquez Jensen Young get ready we live in ten.  
Hayden: Yes sir.  
(He gets his attention and rushes off.)  
Mark: I'll have Nicole get in contact with you as soon as we get there.  
Alex: Okay and i'll get both Maggie and Adam up to speed on this.  
Mark: Okay. Oh Kara Lena and Sam went to Earth one to get Kate Oliver and Barry.  
Alex: Okay. If anyone is going to know as much about this stuff it's going to be Kate.  
Mark: Yeah.  
(He turns and rushes off. Over on Earth one Sam and Lena rush into Star Labs getting them to look up at them.)  
Barry: Hey what's wrong?  
Sam: That Fear Toxin you guys have looking for all over this Earth and well our's.  
Barry: Yeah.  
Lena: Some of it just got unloaded into Purgatory.  
Iris: Oh gees.  
Sam: We could really use your help again.  
Caitlin: Go we've got this Barry.  
Barry: Are right. We just need to get in contact with Oliver.  
Sam: Okay.  
Cisco: What about Kate?  
Lena: Kara's on her way to see Kate now.  
Cisco: Okay.  
(Barry's on the phone with Oliver.)  
Oliver: What?  
Barry: According to Sam and Lena the Fear Toxin has gotten to Purgatory on their earth.  
Oliver: Damn it. Are right i'm on the way there.  
Barry: Are right.  
(He hangs up with him as he hangs up he looks at Laurel.)  
Laurel: Uh-oh.  
Oliver: Barry said the Fear Toxin just got unloaded in Purgatory on Earth 38.  
Laurel: Lovely.  
Oliver: Yeah i gotta get back there and help them sort this out before anyone else gets hurt by this.  
Laurel: Are right i'll hold it down here get in touch with Sara maybe she can help with this.  
Oliver: Good idea i'll talk to Barry when i get there.  
Laurel: Are right. If it gets to tough there have the DEO get in touch with us and we'll be there to help.  
Oliver: Okay. Felicity!  
Felicity: I heard be safe.  
(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off.)  
Laurel: How dangerous is this stuff?  
Felicity: According to Kate very. Earlier this month Mark was actually injected with it.  
Laurel: Gees.  
Felicity: Yeah.  
(Over in Gotham Kara walks up to Kate's office.)  
Kate: It's open.  
(The door opens and she walks into the office as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)  
Kara: Hey you.  
(She looks up at her and smiles.)  
Kate: Kara!  
(She stands up and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Hi.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kate: What do i owe this visit so soon after my departure from your earth?  
Kara: Mark got a call from Nicole in Purgatory.  
Kate: Everything okay?  
Kara: The fear toxin was just unloaded there.  
(She puts her head down annoyed.)  
Kate: Shit. Was anyone hurt?  
Kara: Mark's friend Jeremy was injected with it.  
Kate: Damn okay. Well i don't really have anymore of the antidote but i could always make it in Purgatory.  
Kara: You sure you wanna leave again so soon after coming back.  
Kate: Yeah i do.  
Kara: Honey.  
Kate: I wanna get this stuff off of the streets on their earth and then try to figure out where we can have the wedding without Olsen trying to stop it.  
Kara: You know Sam came up with an idea.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Yeah she was thinking we could have it here on your earth and then we won't have to worry about James running interference.  
Kate: That's actually not a bad idea.  
Kara: Really?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Okay i'll have to tell her you like the idea.  
Kate: Okay. So let me grab what i need and then we can head back to Central City.  
Kara: Okay.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: I love you.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kate: I love you too.  
(Then she walks off to go get what she needs. Later that day in Purgatory Mark pulls up outside of the police station as he pulls up Doc sees the vehicle they pull up in and starts laughing as he stops it he puts it in parks then shuts it off once it's off he grabs the key's and they all get out of it. As they get out they close their doors.)  
Mark: Shut up Holiday this is the DEO's baby don't laugh.  
Doc: Sorry.  
(They walk towards the back of it as they get there Mark opens the doors and they grab out what they need for them to use in order to find the crates full of Fear toxin.)  
Mark: Doc go get Waverly she can help us with most of this stuff.  
(He nods his head at him only to have her pull up behind them.)  
Waverly: Hey.  
Mark: Never mind.  
(They start laughing as she stops the jeep and gets out of it as she gets out she closes the door and walks over to them.)  
Mark: Hey thanks for coming.  
Waverly: You know i'm willing to help.  
Mark: Okay. Because Kate used her only Antidote on me when i got injected so she's really going to need some help when they get here.  
Waverly: Okay. I called in Rosita i hope you don't mind.  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Mark: Wynonna and Nicole know?  
Waverly: They were the first i called.  
Mark: Are right.  
(They start grabbing what they need out of the back of the Hummer. Minutes later inside of the staion in the BBD office they have everything set up and ready for when the other's get here. Just then a breach opens Kara Sam and Lena walk out of it followed by Kate Oliver and Barry as they walk out it closes up behind them.)  
Mark: Hey it's the future Mrs. Supergirl.  
(She gives him the finger making Rosita and Nicole laugh at them.)  
Mark: How's it feel to be human again Rosita?  
Rosita: Honestly a little weird.  
Mark: Okay.  
Rosita: Plus both Nicole and Wynonna aren't really sure if they can trust me or not.  
Mark: Well you did try and kill her sister and then tried to give her daughter to the other revenants.  
Rosita: I know. But i regret doing that.  
Mark: I can see why Nicole doesn't trust you.  
Rosita: She told her about the kiss.  
Mark: She did. She loves Nicole and doesn't want there to be any secrets with them.  
Rosita: I can understand that.  
Mark: Just give them time. They'll come around and around.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Rosita: Okay. So i hear you're married now?  
Mark: I am. For over a year.  
Rosita: Wow. What's marriage like?  
Mark: Loving every minute of it.  
Rosita: And i hear Olsen's giving them trouble?  
Mark: Waverly!  
(She turns and looks at him then hides in her wife's side making them laugh.)  
Mark: She's so tiny next to Nicole.  
Rosita: I know right.  
Mark: Remember the story of how they met?  
Rosita: You mean the way Nicole walked into Shorty's and flirted with her.  
Mark: I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirts competitions.  
Rosita: Yeah. Or when she was drunk.  
Mark: Cake my teas you drive.  
(She starts laughing at them.)  
Nicole: Shut up.  
Mark: Or what was the other one.  
Rosita: You're so pretty and i like you so much.  
(They start laughing again then calm down.)  
Nicole: I officially hate you two.  
(Mark tells Rosita what Kara did in her ear making her laugh.)  
Kara: Shut up.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: I don't know what you tell her?  
Mark: Nothing.  
Rosita: It's really not hard to make Kara blush is it?  
Mark: Nope. Mainly when the best friends and the fiancee team up against her.  
Rosita: Wow.  
Mark: Or Nicole and Waverly.  
Rosita: I'd do a lot things to you.  
(He walks off laughing at Nicole's face. Then he walks back over to her.)  
Mark: Now you know damn well that's not what i mean't.  
Rosita: I know.  
(Their still laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: I'll call you later and i think i'm gay.  
Rosita: I wasn't aware she didn't know that by now.  
Mark: Oh their going to kill us.  
Rosita: Shit dude Nicole was your wife in that universe not mine.  
Mark: I know.  
Rosita: Anyway. What does this stuff do anyway?  
Mark: What did you guys do with Jeremy?  
Nicole: Put him into the drunk tank.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: We don't need him injuring anyone.  
Nicole: Yeah.  
(He looks at her and sees her arm.)  
Mark: Jeremy did that?  
Nicole: Yeah. He grabbed one of Dolls weapons out of the safe and came at me.  
Mark: Can i see it?  
(She nods her head at him as he gets to her he looks her arm over as he's looking at it he sees the wound.)  
Mark: Which knife did he use?  
(Doc walks into the office and pulls out the weapon he used once he has it he walks out of the office with it and Mark walks over to him as he sees what it is he looks at Kate.)  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: This is one of Bruce's weapons.  
(She turns and looks at him then walks over to him as she gets to him he hands her the weapon seeing it she gets annoyed.)  
Kate: Why the hell would BBD have my cousin's weapon?  
Wynonna: I'm not even sure Dolls knew that weapon was in there.  
Doc: It wasn't.  
Mark: So how the hell did Jeremy get his hands on it.  
Doc: Don't ask me.  
Mark: Well i'd say let's ask Jeremy but i'm pretty sure he's seeing just about anything that scares the hell out of him.  
Wynonna: Yeah Nicole won't even allow Robin in that holding area with him.  
Mark: Good call on her then.  
Wynonna: Yeah it was.  
Waverly: But he doesn't think so.  
Mark: Yeah well when it comes around to someones safety Nicole's right on top of it.  
Waverly: Oh we know that.  
Wynonna: But he doesn't seem to care.  
Rosita: Okay it's all set up.  
Kate: Okay.  
(She walks over to it and starts working on making another antidote for Jeremy.)  
Wynonna: What she doing?  
Mark: She's making some more antidote for Jeremy.  
Wynonna: Doesn't she are ready have some?  
Mark: She used her only one on me.  
Wynonna: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Waverly: How long does it normally take to make this stuff?  
Kate: Not long if i don't get interrupted.  
Waverly: Got it.  
Mark: Yeah try not to get onto her bad side Waves.  
Waverly: I can do that.  
Kara: How long ago was he injected with the Fear Toxin?  
Waverly: About two three hours ago.  
Nicole: We can't really be sure on when he was injected with it.  
Mark: Why not?  
Nicole: Him and Robin went off on their own to see if they couldn't figure out what was in those crates that were being off loaded.  
Mark: And where was this?  
Waverly: That old trailer park Bobo was at.  
Mark: The one at the edge of town?  
Waverly: Yeah.  
Mark: Why the hell would you two moron's go out there alone.  
Robin: We thought we could handle it on our own.  
Mark: Gee what other two bozo's do me and Kate know who said that.  
(Both Oliver and Barry look up as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Mark: Can you guys show us?  
Wynonna: Yeah.  
(She walks over to the map and shows them where the trailer park is.)  
Mark: Are right. So how long after they started unloading the crates did it take for tittle Dee and tittle dumb to go and look into them?  
Wynonna: No idea.  
Susan: How do you guys not know?  
Waverly: When we got back here they were are ready gone.  
Mark: Oh boy. Anyway. Nicole I told Alex i'd have you keep in contact with her during this whole thing.  
Nicole: Yeah okay that's actually a good idea.  
Wynonna: Plus you don't have the BBD breathing down your neck.  
Nicole: Thank god for that.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: By the way.  
Nicole: What?  
Mark: Nice uniform.  
Nicole: Yeah i liked these batter then the other one so.  
Mark: It just gives Waverly more of a reason to get turned on.  
Nicole: Yeah well.  
Mark: Oh my god.  
(She starts laughing at him.)  
Nicole: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Shut up Kate.  
(She looks at him and starts laughing.)  
Waverly: She even cut her hair again.  
Mark: I see that. Looks good. She looks.  
Kate: Haught.  
(They start laughing at her face.)  
Nicole: I hate you all.  
Mark: But she's right.  
Nicole: Well thank you. Kate and you.  
(He looks at her as she pushes him back making him laugh at her.)  
Mark: What was it he was seeing when he attacked Nicole?  
Waverly: He wouldn't say all he kept saying was stay back or i'll kill you.  
Kara: That's pretty much what you were saying.  
(He looks at her and then looks at his friends arm.)  
Nicole: Now you guys said those two inhaled this stuff.  
Mark: That's What Caitlin said.  
Waverly: How'd you get them out of it?  
Mark: Kate!  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Waverly: You two got beat up by a girl.  
Mark: Not just any girl.  
(They both look at him.)  
Wynonna: What?  
Mark: They got beat up by Batman's cousin.  
(Barry and Oliver both put their heads down as the other's laugh at them.)  
Robin: Wait isn't Oliver the one who doesn't believe in Kate's cousin?  
Mark: Why yes he is Robin.  
(He looks at them and then puts his head down as they start laughing at him then calms down.)  
Nicole: Anyway i'm gonna go give Alex a call and let her know you guys made it.  
Mark: Okay.  
(She turns and walks out of the office laughing at them over the course of the day Kate continues to work on the antidote for Jeremy as Mark and the other's continue to search for ways to get the Fear Toxin out of Purgatory. As Mark Waverly and Wynonna continue to look over the map of the trailer park Mark sees Robin pacing back and forth which is annoying Kate to no end.)  
Mark: Robin!  
Robin: What?  
Mark: Sit down and let Kate work.  
Robin: I'm not doing anything?  
Mark: Pacing back and forth behind the woman isn't going to make the process go any faster so sit down and cool your damn jets will aye.  
(He does as he's told and sits down once he's seated Kate smiles at him then goes back to work as Mark looks at Waverly.)  
Mark: Think i was being to harsh?  
Waverly: No you weren't. I could tell she was starting to get annoyed.  
Mark: Okay.  
Wynonna: He's just worried about Jeremy.  
Mark: We all are. But pacing back and forth behind a woman who could seriously throw him out that window any second not very smart.  
Waverly: I swear Mark this is the whole thing with Nicole all over again.  
Mark: I know it is.  
Waverly: You trust her?  
(He looks at his friends and then over to Kate whose still working on the Antidote.)  
Mark: With my life. Waves if it wasn't for her i'd still have that crap in my system.  
(She looks at him and nods her head. Minutes later Kate finishes with it and looks up at them.)  
Kate: Are right it's ready.  
Mark: Okay. I'll go get Nicole.  
Waverly: Okay.  
(He walks out of the office to go get her as he gets to her office he knocks on the door when he doesn't get an answer he gets Hayden's attention and he rushes towards him as he gets to him Mark grabs his weapon out once he has it out he opens the door and looks into the room as he looks in he sees her at her desk looking at something.)  
Mark: Nicole!  
(He looks at him.)  
Mark: Go get Kate and Supergirl.  
(He looks at him and nods his head at him as he rushes off as he walks into the office more he walks over to her and sees her still staring off into space.)  
Mark: Sheriff Haught.  
(Just then Wynonna rushes up to the door weapon drawn.)  
Wynonna: Haught!  
(He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder getting her to act quickly and throw him across the room.)  
Wynonna: Mark!  
(As he lands on the floor he looks up at her and then starts getting up as Nicole grabs out her weapon and points it at them.)  
Nicole: Don't you come any closer.  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Wynonna: What?  
Mark: She's been injected.  
Wynonna: Oh shit.  
Mark: Someone needs to get a hold of Director Danvers right now.  
(Nicole tries to run out of her office only to have Wynonna try and stop her then her throw her across the office as she goes flying Waverly rushes out of the BBD office.)  
Waverly: Wynonna!  
(She lies there as Nicole goes to run only to have someone fire an arrow getting her to go down and Kate rushes forward along with Kara and grabs her arms keeping them still as Kate injects her with the Antidote as she pushes it into her system Mark's able to stand up and walks towards the door and leans on it as Kate pulls the syringe out of her neck and watches as she falls limp in Kara's arms.)  
Kara: You two are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Wynonna: I'm use to being thrown across buildings.  
(They look at her and laugh as Mark walks forward and helps Kara with Nicole once they have her he walks her back into her office and lies her down on the couch as she sleeps.)  
Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: I wasn't aware she'd been injected?  
Mark: Neither was i.  
Waverly: She seemed fine when you guys got here.  
Kate: Well she got injected some how and if it wasn't done by any of us.  
Mark: Well it couldn't of been me. I was standing on the other end of the office talking with Rosita.  
Kara: What you think she was seeing?  
Mark: No idea. But to be honest i haven't seen that look on her face since.  
Wynonna: Bulshar!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Whose this Bulshar you guys are always talking about?  
Mark: He was the sheriff of Purgatory back in the early 1800's.  
Kate: Oh.  
Wynonna: He's also the one who cursed my family for over a hundred years.  
Kate: Explains a lot actually.  
(They look at her.)  
Kara: I'm just wondering.  
Nicole: I was seeing the day my aunt and uncle were killed.  
(They all turn and look at her.)  
Waverly: Nicole!  
(She rushes over to her and hugs her making her smile at her.)  
Nicole: I'm are right baby.  
(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)  
Kate: What you mean you were seeing the day your aunt and Uncle were killed?  
Wynonna: Nicole was the sole survivor of the Cult of Bulshar massacre when she was six.  
Kate: Oh.  
Nicole: Yeah.  
(She walks out of the office and sits on the table out in the main part of the room.)  
Nicole: Nedley told me once he could never really understand why my parents would send me to place like this when i was just a kid.  
Kate: Who would send their six year old child to a place like this?  
Nicole: Ones who didn't really give a rats ass about me.  
Mark: I've met her parents. Compared to her's mine are saints.  
Waverly: Not long after her aunt and uncle died she was sent back to her parents.  
Kate: Why?  
Nicole: I've been asking myself that question ever since they died.  
Mark: There was even a time when things got so bad for Nicole and her parents that our earth's Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane actually offered to take her in.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kate: And?  
Nicole: I didn't move fast enough.  
(Mark looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: Dude come on.  
Nicole: No. My parents wouldn't let me leave with them.  
Kate: Something tells me they tired again.  
Mark: They kept trying until Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers found out about the condition Nicole's parents had her living in.  
Kate: The Danvers took you in.  
Nicole: They did. Much to my parents dismay.  
Mark: Yeah and not two three months later they took in another stray.  
(They start laughing at Kara's face.)  
Kara: Really?  
Mark: Sorry Alex put me up to it.  
Kara: I'm going to kill her.  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: How much of that stuff did you make?  
Kate: Enough to help her and him.  
Mark: Are right. Wait where's Robin?  
(They all rush off towards the drunk tank and look into the room to see him in there with Jeremy.)  
Mark: Robin!  
(He turns and looks at him.)  
Robin: I just wanted to see him.  
Jeremy: Get away from me.  
(Mark grabs him and holds him back.)  
Jeremy: I'll kill you.  
Mark: What the hell is he seeing?  
Wynonna: We don't know and we can't get close enough to try and knock him out.  
Kate: You do that we won't know if we can get it into him.  
Mark: Well we gotta get it into him.  
Kate: Sheriff open the cell Mark i want you to try and grab him.  
Mark: Yup.  
(Nicole walks over to the cell and unlocks it once it's unlocked Jeremy storms out of it only to have Mark grab him and push him to the ground as he lands Mark looks up at Nicole.)  
Mark: You are right?  
Nicole: Yeah.  
Robin: Jeremy!  
Mark: Waverly get him out of here.  
Waverly: Okay come on.  
(She grabs him and starts out of the room with him as they walk out Jeremy's fighting to get out of his grib.)  
Kate: Mark you gotta keep him still.  
Mark: I'm trying. Sam i could really use your help.  
(She rushes into the room and helps him keep Jeremy down as their holding him down Kate goes to put the syringe into his neck only to have Someone tackle her to the ground and knocking the syringe out of her hand.)  
Mark: Kate! Kate!  
Kara: Kate!  
(Just then someone throws green kryptonite into the room getting both Sam and Kara to become weak.)  
Mark: Sam! Kara!  
Kara: Mark!  
(He looks around and sees the kryptonite and reaches over for it only to have Jeremy throw him off of him and into the face of the cell knocking him unconscious. Then gets up and runs off.)  
Wynonna: Jeremy!  
(She goes after him.)  
Kara: He can't leave the station.  
(They rush off after him as he gets to the lobby he goes to run out of the building only to have someone get him in the face with the butt of her gun sending him to the ground.)  
Maggie: Mark! Kate!  
Alex: Fan out.  
Wynonna: The rest of the DEO to the rescue.  
Maggie: Where's?  
Wynonna: Someone tackled Kate to the ground and then he threw Mark back towards the holding cell.  
Lena: Sam!  
Sam: Lena!  
Lena: Why the hell does she sound so weak?  
(Just then the kryptonite gets thrown out of the room by Nicole whose just walked out of the room they look down at it.)  
Alex: Oh god. Kara!  
(She rushes off towards the holding area where her sister and her friends are as she gets there she walks in and sees them both leaning on the wall.)  
Alex: Kara!  
Kara: I'm are right. Oh Rao Kate.  
(She gets up and rushes over to her fiancee's side to check on her. As she reaches her she starts coming too along with Mark as he starts coming too he looks around the room.)  
Mark: Ow.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right. But god that hurt. Where's?  
Alex: Maggie managed to knock him out as he reached the lobby.  
Mark: Okay good.  
(He stands up and walks over to the syringe and looks at it.)  
Mark: We've gotta get this into him before he gets worse.  
Kate: I'd do it but i can't focus.  
Alex: I'll do it.  
(She nods her head at her as they drag Jeremy back into the holding area and put him down onto the bed as Alex walks in and puts the syringe into his neck and pushes the antidote into him.)  
Kara: You are right babe?  
Kate: Yeah. Just going to be in some pain.  
Mark: No dying on us Kane.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kara: But what i would like to know is.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Who the hell tackled Kate?  
Mark: Good question.  
(Just then a couple of the agents bring the person who tackled Kate into the holding area as Alex walks out of the cell and Nicole closes it up and locks it up again.)  
Mark: Robin!  
(He puts his head down.)  
Robin: I thought you guys.  
Mark: She was trying to help him and you attacked her.  
Robin: I love him.  
Mark: I know you do. But you could of gotten both me and Kate killed if he'd done anything worse.  
Robin: I'm sorry.  
Mark: You would of been.  
(Then pushes past him as they all look at him knowing he's still carrying around their earth's Kate's death.)  
Robin: I.  
Maggie: He's still carrying our earth's Kate's death around.  
Robin: And champs?  
Maggie: Yeah.  
(Over in the BBD office Mark's looking over the map as Alex walks in to talk to him.)  
Alex: Hey.  
(He looks up at her and laughs.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: When you gonna realize her death wasn't your fault?  
Mark: I should of been watching her back Alex not looking out at the street.  
Alex: Mark you did what you thought was right.  
Mark: Alex it doesn't matter what i do or what anyone say's i'm going to be carrying that night around with me for the rest of my fucken life.  
Alex: Mark you're only going to be carrying that night around with you for the rest of you life if you let it.  
Mark: Oh yeah and what about the day Champ was killed huh.  
Alex: He died protecting the woman Waverly loves and to be honest Mark i look at Nicole and i see the same look in her eyes that i see in yours.  
Mark: Which is?  
Alex: She feels as guilty over his death as you do Kate's.  
Mark: I know she does.  
Alex: Mark nothing you could of done would of stopped Dolls from pulling that trigger that night.  
(Mark looks at her.)  
Alex: What?  
Mark: What if it wasn't Dolls who pulled the trigger that night.  
Alex: But he said he did.  
Mark: Alex we've done a lot of cases that involved someone being framed for them.  
Alex: You saying someone else pulled that trigger that night?  
Mark: Yeah i am.  
(She looks at him.)  
Alex: But who?  
Mark: I don't know. But i say once we figure out who was behind the Fear toxin being brought into Purgatory i wanna go back to that ally to take a look around.  
Alex: Mark it's been over five years since she died.  
Mark: I realize that. It's just if i can find someway of clearing Dolls name i'll do anything. That and getting your sister married without Olsen getting in the way.  
Alex: That be a real plus.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: What if this is Cadmus related.  
Mark: Why would Cadmus be bringing Fear toxin into Purgatory?  
Alex: Well think about it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: What if their trying to stay under the rader.  
Mark: In order to stay off of the DEO's rader they take the fear toxin from National City.  
Alex: And they bring it to Purgatory. The small town up until two years ago was cursed by a hundred year old demon.  
Mark: They think if they bring it here.  
Alex: We can't catch them and the local Sheriff can't do anything.  
Mark: Because she doesn't have the man power like the DEO does.  
Alex: Right. So they bring it here they inject anyone they believe is trying to stop their operation.  
Mark: So they injected Jeremy in order to send Nicole a message.  
Alex: She wasn't listening so they sent someone here to inject her as well.  
Mark: But what they weren't counting on was.  
Alex: Kate!  
Mark: Kate shit.  
(They both rush from the office as they get to the holding area they see Kate in the holding cell and see Jeremy on the outside of it.)  
Jeremy: She came after me.  
Mark: Where's Jensen?  
Maggie: He ran off.  
Mark: Damn it.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Jensen must of injected her while she was working on the Antidote.  
Kara: But why would it now just be hitting her?  
Mark: I have no idea.  
Alex: Mark!  
(She shows him the syringe he looks at it and sees where it was.)  
Mark: He didn't put enough into the syringe?  
Alex: Which means it didn't take effect until now.  
Mark: With this much in her how long do you think it'll last?  
Alex: Two three hours.  
Mark: Jeremy can you make more of the antidote?  
Jeremy: I could try but i would need someones help i can't ask her.  
Mark: Rosita's here have her help you.  
(He nods his head and rushes out of the room he talks to her and they rush back to the office and start working on the Antidote.)  
Kara: I haven't seen that look on her face before.  
Mark: That's because she's seeing something that scares the hell out of her Kara.  
Kara: I know.  
Mark: Nicole me and Alex might of figured out who brought the Fear toxin to Purgatory.  
Nicole: Who?  
Mark: Cadmus!  
(She looks at them not sure of what to say. They all walk off towards her office as they get there Maggie closes the door behind them.)  
Nicole: Okay so why would Cadmus bring Fear toxin into Purgatory of all places?  
Alex: Well from what i can think of. You don't have the man power we do in order to take them down much less stop the operation.  
Nicole: So they bring their operation to Purgatory and basically inject three people here to what?  
Mark: She's thinking that if they brought it here we couldn't touch them and well you couldn't do anything.  
Nicole: And even if i did i'm not sure that little cell could hold all of them.  
Mark: It wouldn't and i believe whose ever in charge of them now. With i'm hoping Lillian still being behind bars.  
Lena: She is. I call the prison at least once a day so.  
Mark: Doesn't mean she won't try and break out.  
Lena: True.  
Sam: So if Cadmus did bring the fear toxin here.  
Mark: Why the hell set up in a run down trailer park that held revenants in it.  
Alex: Now that is something i couldn't even tell you.  
Mark: Are the trailers even still there?  
Robin: Yeah a ton of them ever since the curse was ended it was pretty much abandoned up until this Cadmus showed up.  
Mark: Cadmus was as agency who worked along side with the DEO up until Marsdin invoked the alien amnesty act.  
Nicole: And when she signed it into effect.  
Mark: They went rouge and started going after every alien that is on earth.  
Nicole: So what the hell would they do if they found out we have aliens here in Purgatory?  
Mark: Well given how we think their here.  
Alex: There's a real good chance they might are ready know.  
Wynonna: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Waverly: Okay so how the hell do we get them out of Purgatory.  
Mark: Well we'd have to find some Intel first before we go in guns a blazing and make sure.  
Kara: Yeah we don't wanna do anything stupid like get his boyfriend injected with Fear toxin.  
(Robin goes to argue with her but then puts his head down.)  
Mark: And then nearly getting both me and Kate nearly killed when he tackled her to the ground in order to keep her from putting the antidote into his system.  
Robin: I messed up are right. Back the hell off.  
Mark: How much backing off do you think either Kate or Lena would of been doing if something had happened to either Kara or Sam when you threw that Kryptonite into the holding area.  
Robin: I wasn't thinking.  
Mark: Right because you're the master of thinking things through.  
(He pushes past him and out of the office.)  
Maggie: It all comes back to Kate again.  
Nicole: Seeing her go flying like that really scared the hell out of him.  
Alex: I keep telling him.  
Maggie: Babe you can tell him it wasn't his fault til your blue in the face he won't listen to you or anyone.  
Alex: I know.  
Maggie: I mean i know i gave him hell after him and Parker told me that she was gone. I mean wasn't much help with his guilt.  
Nicole: I've never seen him take a death like i'm guessing he took her's and Champs.  
Alex: That was because Kate was one of his best friends and well he was in love with Champ.  
(Waverly and Nicole look at her in shock.)  
Waverly: He was?  
Alex: Yeah. Only thing is he never acted on his feelings due to well Champ being your ex.  
(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)  
Waverly: He really is one hell of a friend. Anyone else would of gone after him didn't matter if they were my friend or not.  
Alex: Yeah Mark's one friend that wouldn't do that.  
Nicole: Yeah i remember the stories Waverly told me about Champ and Stephanie Jones.  
Waverly: Yeah not long after we broke up she was all over him.  
Maggie: How you so sure she wasn't all over him before you broke up with him?  
Waverly: See with as big of a slut as she was i wouldn't of been surprised.  
Alex: Scary as this all is.  
(They start laughing then calm down as Waverly walks out of the office to go and talk to Mark. Over in the BBD office Mark's looking over the map of Purgatory and looking at where the trailer park is as he's looking Jeremy gets his attention.)  
Jeremy: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jeremy: Kate and Champ's deaths weren't your fault.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: I know that.  
Jeremy: So why are you acting like such an ass?  
Mark: Are you asking me why i'm acting like Dolls?  
Jeremy: Kind of.  
Mark: I'm not meaning too. I'm really not. But when someone shoves someone one of my friends loved one away in order as he put it trying help you.  
Jeremy: I heard him.  
Mark: Jeremy he pushed her hard enough that if her head had hit the wall she could of smashed her skull in.  
(He looks at him and nods his head.)  
Mark: I was kidding.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Knowing you two were dumb enough to go to that trailer park alone was enough to piss Kate off as much as Dumb and dumber over there not telling her that the fear toxin was even on this earth.  
(They both look up at him and then look down.)  
Jeremy: Well Kate is a scary person.  
Mark: Only if you piss her off. Which is something most well actually a lot of people try to keep from doing.  
Jeremy: Okay. But i have a feeling this agency you told us about is about to do that.  
Mark: They've pissed off the Danvers sisters more then they can ever piss off Kate Kane.  
(He looks at him and laughs as he gets back to work on the Antidote. An hour later Jeremy finishes up with Antidote and tells Mark.)  
Mark: Okay. Alex!  
(She walks into the office and over to him.)  
Alex: What's going on?  
Jeremy: I finished it.  
Alex: You do it the way Kate did it?  
Jeremy: Yeah i followed her formula.  
Alex: Okay. Get it into a syringe and let's get it into her.  
(He does as she tells him and puts it into the syringe once it's in there he hands it to her and they walk off to the holding cell. As they get there they see Nicole standing there with Wynonna and Maggie.)  
Maggie: We all set?  
Alex: Yeah we just need our supers to keep a hold of her while i give it to her.  
Kara: Okay.  
(Nicole opens the door and they walk in as they walk in they see her sitting down on the bed hearing the door open she looks up at them and attacks the cell getting them to back off.)  
Alex: Nicole get that door open and then i want Clark and Sam to rush in and get a hold on her.  
Clark: Okay.  
Kara: Thank you.  
(Alex looks at her and smiles as Nicole walks over to the door and unlocks it.)  
Mark: Wait.  
(He rushes out of the room and heads off towards the BBD office as he gets there he looks at Oliver.)  
Mark: Hey Arrow.  
(He turns and looks at him.)  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Bring your arrows i have a feeling she's gonna try and run.  
(He grabs them up as they rush out of the office as they get there he nods his head at Nicole who unlocks the cell door and opens it once it's open Kate seeing it open goes to run only to have Clark and Sam grab her and try to keep a hold of her as they grab her she easily throws them off getting everyone to look at her in shock.)  
Kara: What the hell?  
Mark: Damn it.  
(Oliver grabs out one of his arrows and fires it at her sending her back towards the cell and ties her too it.)  
Oliver: Alex now.  
(She walks over to her and goes to put the syringe into her and push the antidote into her only to have her break the ropes around her.)  
Mark: Oh come on.  
(Just then someone fires at her getting her to go down as she falls back words both Clark and Sam rush forward and pin her down using all of their strength to keep her down.)  
Mark: Jeremy test what else was in that syringe.  
Jeremy: Okay.  
Mark: Alex!  
(She walks over to them and puts the syringe into her neck making her yell out in pain as she pushes it in Kate starts losing strength and falls limp on the floor as she falls limp Kara walks over to her and picks her to take her back into the holding cell as she gets her there she lies her down on the bed to sleep it off.)  
Nicole: I'll leave this open.  
Kara: Okay.  
(She turns and walks off as they walk out Mark sees Sara and laughs at her.)  
Mark: Perfecting timing as always Captain Lance.  
Sara: Oh you know how us Legends like to make an entrance.  
Mark: Laurel called you.  
Sara: She did. Which makes me wonder why Ollie didn't.  
(He looks at her as Mark and Alex walk off laughing at him.)  
Mark: I do believe he's in trouble Director.  
Alex: Oh yeah.  
(They walk off towards the BBD office laughing at him. Minutes later Jeremy gets the test results back and hands them to Mark who looks them over as he's looking it over he looks at him.)  
Mark: Haren El?  
Jeremy: Yeah. It's Black Kryptonite.  
Mark: I know what it is Jeremy. Kara and Mon-El brought it back with them from Argo City while we were fighting the World Killers.  
Jeremy: What you guys need it for?  
Mark: We were going to split Reign from Sam until she told us that she would change and fight with us instead of against us.  
Jeremy: Oh.  
Mark: What i don't understand is.  
Jeremy: What?  
Mark: Who the hell put it in the syringe and who the hell injected Kate with it.  
Jeremy: I don't know.  
Mark: You wouldn't happen to know if the station has camera's would you?  
Jeremy: Wish i knew.  
(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Jeremy just got the results back on the syringe.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: The fear toxin was mixed with Haren El.  
Alex: You've gotta be kidding me.  
Mark: I wish i was.  
Alex: How the hell did Cadmus get their hands on Black Kryptonite?  
Mark: No idea. I thought Lena gave us all of her kryptonite?  
Alex: She did. It should all be locked up at the DEO in safe keeping.  
Mark: Well apparently Cadmus got their hands on it.  
(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)  
Alex: Shit.  
(He looks at her and nods his head at her. Over the next several weeks the DEO remains in Purgatory to help Nicole and her officers trying to get the fear toxin out of town. As they continue to work in Purgatory Mark and Vasquez are watching the trailer park from their Hummer.)  
Susan: How's Kate doing do you know?  
Mark: Kara said she's doing just fine. While this is going on Alex wants them working on where they want to have their wedding once we put a stop this.  
Susan: Sounds like a good idea.  
Mark: It is.  
Susan: Have they decided?  
Mark: It's between getting married on Earth one where Olsen can't try and put a stop to the wedding or well try again in Midvale.  
Susan: That such a great idea?  
Mark: Of course not. But then again it's their wedding not ours.  
Susan: True. What is Olsen's problem with Kane anyway? Either one to be honest?  
Mark: Well for one thing neither one of them are him.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Susan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Susan: He shows more respect for Alex and Maggie's relationship then he shows for either your's and Winn's or Kara's.  
Mark: That's because he's a jealous prick.  
Susan: How are you feeling anyway?  
Mark: I'm fine. I just wanna get this case over with so we can help Kara and Kate get married.  
Susan: Okay.  
(He looks at her and laughs as they continue to watch the trailer park. Later that day back over at the station Mark and Vasquez walk in as they walk in they head for the BBD office as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them.)  
Alex: Anything?  
Mark: Nada.  
Susan: Director we haven't see any movement from that trailer park in over a week.  
Alex: What you think?  
Mark: Honestly i think they packed up and left.  
Alex: But.  
Mark: But we both know Cadmus well enough to know they wouldn't give up that easy.  
Alex: So either they left or.  
Mark: They could be somewhere else in Purgatory.  
Alex: Where the hell else could they possibly hide in a small town?  
Mark: The local watering hole.  
Wynonna: Doc still owns Shorty's.  
Mark: Oh.  
Waverly: But we do have a lot of abandoned houses now due to the curse being broken and well all of the revenants being gone.  
Mark: They could very easy set up shop in one of the abandoned houses.  
Alex: Yeah they could of.  
Wynonna: But which one.  
Mark: Well it's a small town so their can't be to many people around?  
Waverly: We might be a small town but we still got over a thousand citizens here.  
Mark: Well shit.  
Alex: How many houses in your neighborhood became abandoned once the curse was broken?  
Nicole: Not nearly as much as people would like to think.  
Wynonna: A lot of the revenant's liked to live on the outskirts of town. More then in town.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Made it a lot easier for them to stay out of sight of the heir.  
Nicole: Plus a lot of the Revenants liked to hang out in a gang.  
Maggie: A lot like Bobo Del Rey's gang of revenants?  
Wynonna: Yeah.  
Mark: So our only chances of finding Cadmus is either checking every abandoned property in this town or we keep our eyes on that damn trailer park.  
Alex: General Lane is starting to get impatient and i'm fed up with his mouth so.  
Mark: Alex if we can't find and get that stuff out of Purgatory there's going to a lot more trouble for Nicole and the rest of her officers.  
Alex: I I I know that. But he keeps saying if we don't find this stuff he's going to take matters into his own hands.  
Mark: Yeah he tried to take the whole thing with the World Killers into his own hands and look at what that brought him.  
Kara: A lot of torn up Red tornadoes.  
Mark: Yeah. But what we could use is another super's help. And i don't mean Reign because well she's are ready here.  
(Alex looks at him and laughs.)  
Alex: Linda!  
Mark: Yes.  
Alex: I don't know.  
Mark: I'm not saying it was a smart idea but. At least if we asked and if and only if she agrees we get her out and she can help us take down Cadmus once and for all and i can go home to my husband in nice warm weather.  
Alex: Dude you grew up in Llanview.  
Mark: Yeah but Llanview doesn't get as cold as Canada.  
Alex: Wuss.  
Mark: Yes i am. But then again the view helps a lot.  
Kate: Yes it does.  
Kara: Hey.  
Kate: What? Don't tell me you hadn't noticed how Haught Sheriff Haught is.  
(They start laughing at Nicole's face.)  
Nicole: Okay seriously.  
Waverly: Babe you're so cute when you pout.  
Nicole: I'm not pouting.  
Wynonna: So what you doing?  
Nicole: I'm running away.  
(She goes to walk off but Waverly grabs her and pulls her back towards them.)  
Waverly: No you don't.  
Nicole: Okay.  
Mark: So whipped.  
Nicole: Yeah and.  
(He starts laughing at her. A month later the DEO everyone from the DEO is back in National City,Ca after catching and arresting every Cadmus agent with the help of Purgatory Sheriff's department and taking all of the Fear toxin out of Purgatory and back to National City with them. Over at the DEO Mark's in his office lying down thinking as someone knocks on his door.)  
Mark: Whoever it is better have a good reason for bugging me.  
(The door opens and Winn looks in.)  
Winn: How about me wanting to see my husband.  
(Mark looks up at him and smiles.)  
Mark: Hey babe.  
Winn: Hi.  
(He walks into the office and closes it as Mark sits up and looks over at him.)  
Mark: What's going on?  
Winn: Alex just got a call from the president?  
Mark: And?  
Winn: And she wants to send it back to Earth one with Kate but.  
Mark: Let me guess General Lane wants to keep it here.  
Winn: Yeah. In the DEO.  
Mark: No no way. That stuff is to dangerous to keep here.  
Winn: I know and Alex agrees with you. So she has the agents packing the fear toxin up and Kate's taking it back with her to Earth one later today.  
Mark: Okay that's great to hear.  
Winn: It is.  
Mark: Babe you are right?  
Winn: Kara's thinking about moving to Earth one with Kate.  
Mark: Oh.  
Winn: We're gonna lose Supergirl.  
Mark: Well i'm not so sure we'll lose her completely.  
Winn: How's that?  
Mark: I mean if we need her bad enough she's always an earth away.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Plus if we lose Supergirl we've still got Reign.  
Winn: True.  
Mark: And Linda.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Look Winn Kara's about to get married and if she wants to move to Earth one with Kate then we really can't stop her. I mean she left Earth once to go and see her mother again.  
Winn: True.  
Mark: Of course she kind of left us to fend off the World killers on our own.  
Winn: See.  
Mark: But then we had Superman we could call in at a moments notice and we still do. Even if he's not as pretty to look as Sam.  
(Winn starts laughing at him.)  
Winn: Okay okay i get your point.  
Mark: Are right.  
Winn: I'd say we still have guardian but he's in jail cell waiting his trial for trying to kill Kate again.  
Mark: Yeah that's still weird to say.  
Winn: Yeah. I mean i know the one from here is dead. But Earth one's isn't and it just makes it harder to look at her sometimes.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Winn: How are you doing with that?  
Mark: It still hurts knowing she's not around anymore but in a lot of ways seeing Earth one's Kate and getting to her know just makes it a little easier to move on.  
Winn: I know for the longest time after she died you carried her death around with you.  
Mark: I did. Mainly after Maggie lashed out at me for her death.  
Winn: But she.  
Mark: She apologized i mean if i had been in her shoes i would of yelled at me too.  
Winn: I know. How you doing with?  
Mark: I'm are right. Moving on from him was a lot easier then it was when it came around to Kate's death.  
Winn: Why's that?  
Mark: Because when he died. I had you. Kara never even got her chance with our earth's Kate.  
Winn: True.  
Mark: But she's getting it with another Earth's. Winn i think in a lot of ways the reason she wants to move away from our earth is because she wants to get away from the memory of losing the Kate she wanted to be with but never got the chance to.  
(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)  
Winn: She really loved her.  
Mark: She did. But she loves this one just as much. If not a little more.  
(He looks at him and laughs as Mark kisses his head.)  
Winn: And what about you?  
Mark: As much as i wanted to be with him.  
Winn: What?  
Mark: I want you even more.  
(He looks at him and smiles as he kisses him then pulls away from him as someone knocks on the door.)  
Mark: Yeah.  
(The door opens and Maggie walks in.)  
Maggie: You ready to go look at the ally way?  
Mark: Not really. But if it helps clear up what the hell happened that night then so be it.  
Maggie: Okay. Winn Alex wants you at center command watching the agents on the ground while we're there.  
Winn: Okay.  
(He kisses Mark again then pulls away from him as he stands up and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door and Mark looks at Maggie.)  
Maggie: How's he doing?  
Mark: He's upset.  
Maggie: I heard what you said.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: How you really doing?  
Mark: Knowing we're about to go back to the ally where she died isn't really helping me any.  
Maggie: But we're about to get the answers we've been wanting for the past five years.  
Mark: Yeah.  
(He grabs up his coat and then walks out of his office with Maggie right behind him. Later over at the Ally way where their Earth's Kate died Mark looks at it and then back at Maggie.)  
Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Not really.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: I can do this Mags.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Mark: Okay let's do this.  
(They get out of her cruiser and look around the area. As he looks around he closes the door behind him and Maggie closes hers as Mark continues to look around.)  
Maggie: Where do you wanna start?  
Mark: Well me and Alex we're about block over when we got a call from Vasquez saying that someone had their eyes on Batwoman.  
Maggie: Right here?  
Mark: Yeah. I ran over here as i got here i let her know that someone was here as she was on her way here i was looking out towards the street as i was looking she had come down from the roof just before she came down i was looking and i saw about three or four of your guys cruisers drive by lights flashing and sirens going.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: And then not seconds after she landed behind me i heard the first shot from behind me.  
(He turns towards where she was shot.)  
Maggie: How long after the first shot did you hear the second?  
Mark: Maybe about a second or two.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Mark: After hearing the second shot i ran towards her in this direction.  
(They walk off towards the area where she was when she was shot as they get there Mark quickly stops walking and looks around the area.)  
Alex: Mark!  
Maggie: Danvers!  
Alex: Agent Buchanan you still with us?  
Mark: Yeah yeah i'm still here. It's just.  
Maggie: What?  
(Mark looks off in the corner where he saw Dolls.)  
Mark: This is where i know i saw Dolls hiding.  
(Maggie looks in the corner Mark's looking at.)  
Maggie: It's a dead end.  
Mark: Right but i saw him run off in that direction.  
Maggie: There's nothing there.  
Mark: Mags i know i was upset that night. But i wasn't seeing things.  
Maggie: Where was she shot?  
Mark: Stomach!  
(Mark looks up but still doesn't see anything.)  
Mark: I could of sworn i saw him there.  
Maggie: Well maybe you did. See that latter.  
(He looks over at it.)  
Mark: That wasn't there that night.  
Maggie: You sure?  
Mark: Positive.  
(He walks towards it and looks it over. As he gets there he pushes on the wall and it pushes in.)  
Mark: Maggie!  
(She looks over at him and walks over to him as she gets to him they push it in more as it opens Mark points his flashlight into the room.)  
Mark: Director we've got some kind of secret passage in the same ally where Batwoman was shot and killed.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: It's in the same spot where i saw Xavier Dolls standing and where he ran into it.  
Alex: Winn what building is close to that ally?  
(He does a search of the building once he finds it he shows it to Alex.)  
Alex: Guys it's an abandoned apartment building.  
Mark: So your telling me that Kate's bad guy had been staying in an abandoned apartment building.  
Alex: Yeah with a secret way into the building without anyone seeing her.  
Mark: Damn it. No wonder we didn't see the shooter until it was too late.  
Maggie: Mark you said you fired several shots at him as he ran inside?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Maggie: Because from what i can see there are a lot of bullet holes on the far wall.  
Mark: Alex this is where Dolls was when he shot Kate.  
(She puts her head down annoyed.)  
Alex: Damn it. Young!  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Hayden: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: Get a team together and head down to that ally and see if you can't find the person Batwoman had been looking for?  
Hayden: Yes Ma'am.  
(He rushes off to go get a team together.)  
Mark: Do you want us to enter or wait?  
Alex: Wait.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
(Mark keeps his flashlight pointed inside of the building as he's looking he sees someone run by.)  
Mark: Director we've got someone inside.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I just saw what looked like someone run by.  
Alex: Screw it Mark go.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Mag's?  
Maggie: I'm on your six.  
Adam: Go i'll watch your guys backs.  
Mark: Are right.  
(They draw their weapons and look into the building then quickly rush into the building as they walk in they look around for anyone.)  
Mark: I go up you look around here.  
Maggie: Copy.  
(He walks towards the stairs and starts going up.)  
Alex: Guys keep in contact with me.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
(They continue on with their search of the building. As their looking around Mark hears something behind him he turns around quickly and sees the person dart into one of the apartments.)  
Mark: Mags i could use your help here.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I just saw the person i saw run by run into one of the apartments.  
Hayden: I got it Lieutenant.  
(She nods her head at him and he rushes up the stairs to go help Mark as he gets to him he looks at him. Mark points into the apartment he walks over to the wall and leans on the wall along with Mark.)  
Alex: You guys see anything?  
Mark: No doors closed.  
Alex: Supergirl they could really use your help out there.  
Kara: Are right.  
(She flies off towards the building seconds later she arrives at the building and looks through the window.)  
Mark: You see anything in there?  
Kara: No. You sure you saw someone run in there?  
Mark: I am.  
Alex: Kick it in.  
Mark: Are right.  
(He feels around the door but doesn't feel any exploses.)  
Mark: We're clear.  
Alex: Young kick that door open.  
(He turns towards the door before he can kick it open Mark hears something inside and quickly tackles him to the floor and they hear a gun shot go off behind them.)  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: What the hell was that?  
Mark: Bastard fired off a shot gun at us.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Hayden!  
Hayden: I'm good.  
(He helps him up and they look into the apartment.)  
Alex: Get into that apartment.  
(Mark stands up and kicks the door in getting who shot at them to drop his weapon and run off towards one of the other rooms in the apartment as they look around Mark sees something green.)  
Mark: Supergirl stay outside.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: He has kryptonite in here.  
Kara: Copy.  
(He walks around the apartment. As they get to the room he ran into Mark and Maggie lean on either side of the door.)  
Alex: It's your call Mags.  
Maggie: Okay.  
(She bangs on the door as Adam and Renee stand next to them as DEO agents and NCPD officer's stand on either side of the hallway.)  
Renee: Go ahead.  
(She bangs on it again.)  
Maggie: NCPD and DEO open this door before we kick it open.  
(Inside of the room he looks up afraid for his life.)  
Mark: Alex do we have anyone on the other side of this building?  
Alex: Yeah. Vasquez and Anders are there.  
Mark: Copy. You heard the lady open up or i'm kicking this door in.  
Man: No please i didn't mean to shot her.  
(Mark looks at Maggie not sure of what to say.)  
Mark: What?  
Man: I wasn't meaning to kill your friend.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Man: I was aiming for the man behind you.  
(He looks at Maggie and Renee.)  
Maggie: What man?  
Man: He was standing behind your agent but your friend jumped down just as i fired.  
Mark: Wait. Sir you're gonna have to open the door so we can talk face to face.  
Man: No. You're gonna kill me for shooting Batwoman.  
(He looks at Maggie then puts his head down.)  
Mark: What the hell do you want me to do?  
Maggie: Talk to him.  
Kara: Mark do you know the voice?  
Mark: I think so. But i can't be sure unless we can get him to open the door.  
Maggie: Sir can you give us your name?  
(He looks up and then looks around.)  
Man: Why?  
Maggie: We need to know what to call you.  
(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)  
Man: Kyle!  
(Mark looks up at the name and over to Maggie.)  
Mark: Kyle! Kyle! Oh come on.  
Alex: You know that name?  
Mark: He was Champ Hardy's best friend.  
Alex: Winn get Nicole Haught on the phone.  
(He does as he's told and calls Nicole.)  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: He's Pete York's younger brother.  
Maggie: Shit. Talk to him.  
Mark: Kyle!  
(He looks up when he hears his voice again.)  
Kyle: What?  
Mark: Tell us what happened the night you shot Batwoman.  
Kyle: I was walking by and i saw someone behind you i went to fire at him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kyle: But she jumped down right as i fired.  
Mark: Where'd you hit her?  
Kyle: I think in her leg.  
Mark: Explains the leg wound.  
(She nods her head at him.)  
Maggie: Did you fire again?  
Kyle: No after she got up i ran off that's when i heard the second shot.  
Mark: You see who fired the second shot?  
Kyle: No.  
Mark: Kyle we're gonna need you to come out.  
Kyle: No. I heard what you said.  
Mark: Kyle!  
Kyle: You said if you ever found the person who shot and killed her you would kill them.  
Mark: Kyle i had just watched one of my friends die in front of me. I said a lot of things that night.  
Kyle: Mark i heard you.  
Mark: I know you did. Kyle i was grieving then in alot of ways i still am. She was one of my best friends. Kyle if you can just open the door so we can talk face to face we can sort this all out.  
Kyle: What about Supergirl?  
(He looks at Maggie who looks at Renee.)  
Mark: What about her?  
Kyle: Mark we all heard the rumors.  
Mark: What rumors?  
Kyle: How Batwoman had special someone here in National City and she was Supergirl.  
(Mark looks at Maggie whose trying to keep from laughing.)  
Mark: Is that so. I'll have to talk to Supergirl about that.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Now now Supergirl i'm telling Kara Danvers you were sleeping with her woman.  
(Maggie's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Alex: Guys focus.  
Mark: Sorry Director.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: We just got in contact with Nicole.  
Mark: And?  
(Just then his phone goes off he reaches behind him and sees who it is.)  
Mark: Sheriff Haught.  
Nicole: Hey. I've got Waverly here if he's willing to talk to her.  
Mark: Just a minute.  
Nicole: Okay.  
Mark: Kyle!  
Kyle: What?  
Mark: I'm gonna open the door and push my phone into the room.  
Kyle: Why?  
Mark: We've got Waverly Earp on the line and she wants to talk to you.  
Kyle: Why?  
Mark: Because you're not the only one who lost Champ the day Tucker shot him.  
Kyle: She got the phone on speaker?  
Mark: I'm sure she does.  
Kyle: I won't talk to her if she's got it on speaker.  
Mark: Waves take the phone off speaker.  
Waverly: Why?  
Mark: He won't talk to you other wise.  
Nicole: Okay.  
(Waverly grabs the phone and picks it up then takes it off of speaker.)  
Waverly: Okay Mark.  
(He hands his gun off to Hayden and turns to open the door once it's open he puts the phone down and pushes it into the room then closes the door as he walks over to the door and picks the phone up. Inside of the room.)  
Kyle: Waverly!  
Waverly: Hey.  
(He remains on the phone with her. Outside of the room Mark's leaning on the wall thinking as Maggie walks up to him.)  
Maggie: I didn't realize he had that much guilt built up in him.  
Mark: I didn't either.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: I threatened to kill someone when he wasn't even the one who pulled the trigger that ended her life.  
Maggie: Well someone did.  
Mark: Yeah he said he saw someone behind me holding a gun.  
Adam: He said she had just landed on the ground when he pulled the trigger.  
Mark: He was the first shot i heard that night.  
Maggie: Who the hell was the second shot?  
Mark: I don't know. Winn!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: See if you can't find the video footage from the night Kate was killed.  
Winn: Okay.  
(He goes looking for the video from that night when he finds it he brings it up and watches it.)  
Winn: Oh my god.  
Alex: What?  
Winn: Alex the person who shot Kate wasn't even Dolls.  
Mark: Who the hell was it?  
Winn: It was Tucker Gardner.  
Mark: How the hell did he know she was in National City?  
Maggie: Good question.  
Mark: And why the hell did he kill her?  
Maggie: James!  
Mark: Probably.  
(Over by the room the door opens and they turn to look at him.)  
Kyle: I'm ready to go.  
(Adam walks over to him as he gets to him he tells him to put his hands behind his back after he hands Mark back his phone once he has it Adam puts him in handcuff's.)  
Mark: I wanted to ask you something.  
Kyle: What?  
Mark: Was it Tucker Gardner you were aiming at?  
Kyle: No.  
(Mark looks at Maggie.)  
Adam: Then who the hell was it?  
Kyle: It was James Olsen.  
(They look at him as Mark looks at Maggie then they walk him out of the apartment.)  
Mark: Okay so the video clearly shows Tucker pulling the trigger.  
Maggie: But he just said it was James he was firing at.  
Mark: That could only mean one thing.  
Maggie: He was there the night she was killed.  
Mark: Let's get back out to the ally.  
(They walk out of the apartment and head back down to the ally. Later down in the ally Mark's looking around for the camera view.)  
Mark: Winn where's the camera at from where we are?  
Winn: It would be right above your head.  
(They look up.)  
Maggie: It's not there now.  
Mark: Which means whoever actually pulled the trigger that night removed the camera.  
Renee: It would explain the latter here.  
Mark: You saying someone removed it recently.  
Renee: By the looks of it.  
Mark: What the hell are they hiding?  
Renee: I have no idea.  
Mark: Okay Winn give us a run through about where the shooters are in the video?  
Winn: Well there's Tucker behind the Dumpster.  
Mark: Okay. Hey Caitlin do me a favor.  
Caitlin: What's up?  
Mark: Stand in the same spot as where Batwoman would of been standing in that night.  
(She does as he asks and stands there.)  
Mark: Okay. Parker go stand where Tucker would of been standing and pull your weapon.  
(He nods his head at him as he rushes over to where the dumpster is as he gets there he stands there and pulls his weapon.)  
Mark: Are right. Young go stand where Kyle said James was standing.  
(He does as he's told and stands where he was as he pulls his weapon.)  
Mark: Okay so i was standing at the edge of the ally when. Barry stand here.  
(He does as Mark asks and stands there.)  
Mark: You know how to hold a gun?  
Barry: Yeah.  
(Mark pulls out his spare and hands it to him.)  
Mark: Keep it up.  
(He nods his head at him as Mark walks off towards the end of the ally.)  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm trying something.  
Alex: Okay.  
(As he gets there he looks out towards the street as Barry fires off a shot getting him to turn and look at them.)  
Barry: Sorry.  
Mark: You were suppost to do that.  
Alex: It was right around this time.  
Mark: Winn where in the video does it show where James comes into view?  
(He looks the video over and sees something.)  
Winn: He showed up just after Kyle shot at Kate.  
Mark: So he wasn't really pointing at James.  
Winn: No.  
Mark: Caitlin go down then get back up.  
(Barry shots her at her getting her to go down then he quickly rushes off as she gets back up.)  
Mark: Hold on.  
(They look at him.)  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: Parker can you see Caitlin?  
Adam: Yeah. But i can't get a good look at her stomach.  
Mark: Okay so James was behind me and Dolls was standing here.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Kyle had run back into the building after shooting her leg.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: Where the hell would Dolls of come in. Because from where James would of been standing he wouldn't of been able to shoot her in the stomach.  
Maggie: Winn do you see another shooter in the video?  
Winn: Negative.  
Mark: Does that video have sound?  
Winn: Yeah.  
(He plays the video through with the sound as he listens to it he hears a shot come from above the camera.)  
Winn: Mark her shooter was on the roof.  
(He rushes back into the building and heads for the stairs as he reaches the stairs leading to the roof as he gets there he runs up as he gets to the roof he looks towards where the shooter would of been as he gets there he looks down and sees Caitlin there and fires just below her getting her to go down again and stay down.)  
Mark: Son of a bitch was on the roof.  
(They look up at him. An hour later back over at the DEO Mark's sitting at central Command as Winn walks over to him.)  
Winn: Still trying to figure out who the shooter was?  
Mark: Yeah i am.  
Winn: We'll figure it out.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Kyle wants to talk to you.  
Mark: What? Why?  
Maggie: I don't know.  
(He gets up and walks of towards their interrogation room as he gets there he walks in and closes the door behind him.)  
Mark: What's going on?  
Lucy: He won't say anything until he talks to you.  
Mark: About?  
Lucy: Yeah he keeps saying over and over again how it wasn't suppost to go down like that.  
Mark: Like how?  
Kyle: She wasn't suppost to die.  
(They both look at him.)  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Kyle: He told us that it was just a drill. She wasn't suppost to die.  
Mark: We?  
Kyle: Me and Champ.  
(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)  
Mark: Kyle what you two do?  
Kyle: He told us that if we just injured her then we could join.  
Mark: Join what?  
Kyle: The DEO.  
(Mark looks at him and then to Lucy who puts her head down.)  
Mark: So he told you guys to use Batwoman as target practice?  
(He nods his head at him.)  
Mark: Kyle was James Olsen behind me at the time you fired?  
Kyle: No. He showed up after i fired he didn't even have a weapon.  
Mark: What about Tucker?  
Kyle: I didn't even know Tucker was there. Neither one of us did.  
Mark: So Tucker didn't pull the trigger either.  
Kyle: No. It was Champ who shot her and from the wound he got her in just the right spot.  
(Mark puts his head down.)  
Lucy: Who told you two go after Batwoman Kyle?  
Kyle: James Harper.  
(Mark looks at her and then looks up at Alex whose just walked in.)  
Mark: Why?  
Kyle: Like i said he said if we did what he wanted he talk to General Lane and see about getting us into the DEO.  
Mark: Kyle in order to join the DEO you have to have Military training.  
Kyle: I know Pete had over heard what he told us and told us not to do it.  
Mark: So why did you?  
Kyle: I don't know. God Mark i'm sorry. She wasn't suppost to die. For the better half of six months after she died Champ wanted to come clean and tell Waverly if not her tell Nicole.  
Mark: Why didn't he?  
Kyle: She had just broken up with him and then he found out she was seeing Sheriff Haught.  
Mark: He could of gone to Nedley Kyle.  
Kyle: I know that. And then Tucker found out it was us who shot her.  
Mark: Is that way he went after Waverly?  
Kyle: Yeah. He found out about her and Sheriff Haught didn't like it so he went after her and did what he did to her.  
Mark: So for over three years he knew what happened to Batwoman and he said nothing?  
(He nods his head at him as Mark stands up and walks out of the room pissed off.)  
Alex: Lucy!  
Lucy: Yeah.  
Alex: Have President Marsdin come here and have Coronal Harper brought in.  
Lucy: Yes Ma'am. I'll even call my dad.  
Alex: Are right. Young put him into a cell until NCPD can come and get him.  
Hayden: Yes Ma'am. Let's go.  
(He stands him up and they walk out of the room to go down to a cell. The following day back over at the DEO Mark's sitting in their conference room waiting along with everyone else. As their waiting they bring both James and Dolls into the room.)  
Mark: So they let the guardian and deputy Marshall douche out did they?  
(They look at him and laugh.)  
James: Hey look Mark i'm sorry for what i said about Kate.  
(He looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: It's really not me you gotta apologize to.  
James: I'm aware it's just witnessing what happened to her was really getting to me.  
Mark: Yeah it got to Champ and Kyle too.  
(He looks at him and laughs as the president walks in with General Lane and Coronal Harper Mark seeing him tries keep to his anger in. Over course of an hour they all sit in the conference room talking about what happened with Kate Kane.)  
General Lane: How do you guys know it was him who offered them this chance to work here?  
Mark: Kyle York told us that he went to Purgatory and told them that if they injured Kate Kane AKA Batwoman that they would have jobs waiting for them here at the DEO.  
(He looks at Harper who puts his head down.)  
Lucy: He even told us that his brother had over heard the conversation and told them not to do it.  
Marsdin: So why did they do it?  
Mark: They wanted to believe Harper when he said he could get them into the DEO.  
Lane: They weren't even suppost to know about the DEO at that time.  
Mark: Yeah well apparently he didn't seem to think we were suppost to stay a secret.  
Lane: Apparently not.  
Harper: General Mad'am President i don't know what they had drilled into his head but. There was noway i would ever make them shoot an innocent person.  
Mark: Right kind of like you didn't offer me a deal.  
Lane: What kind of deal?  
Mark: One that involved me going to Purgatory.  
Lane: Did he now?  
Harper: You didn't have take it.  
Mark: Yeah and you also didn't have to try and convince me that the only way you would back off of J'onn J'onzz and Director Danvers was to go there and snoop around the BBD office trying to find something on Xavier Dolls.  
(He looks at him and shuts up.)  
Xavier: Why didn't you just ask me. I'm an open book.  
Mar: Yeah right. You're as open as the eldest Earp.  
(He puts his head down as Mark laughs at him.)  
Lane: Where did this happen?  
Mark: In an ally way two blocks from where we got a hit on our escaped Alien.  
(He nods his head as Winn brings the video up as their watching it they see people popping up in the video and then see her go down after Kyle puts a round into her leg then they see James show up behind Mark as he rushes off towards where she was shot then they hear the second shot sending her back down and making her stay down as the video continues they see Mark rush up to her. As they continue to watch the Video Mark puts his head down but quickly looks back up as the video ends.)  
Marsdin: Was this camera still there?  
Mark: No Ma'am. When me and Lieutenant Sawyer went back we noticed the camera was gone.  
Lane: Gone?  
Mark: Almost like whoever placed it there five years ago just now thought about taking it down.  
Marsdin: Did you find the camera?  
Lucy: No Mad'am president.  
Mark: We believe whoever took the camera down destroyed it in order to keep us from finding out who was behind the shooting.  
(She nods her head at him. As the meeting continues Mark continues to flashback to that night then flashes back. Once the meeting ends. Mark stands up and walks out of the room Alex watches him leave and gets upset for him. An hour later Mark's standing by the central command as they bring Harper down Mark looks over at him but goes back to what he's doing as he's looking at the screens Harper walks up to him and punches him sending him to the floor seeing him punch Mark James rushes forward and shoves him back words.)  
James: Mark you are right?  
Mark: I'm fine.  
(He stands up and looks at him.)  
Harper: Are you happy now Buchanan.  
Mark: About what?  
Harper: You ruined you my career.  
Mark: Yeah well thanks to you Bruce Wayne lost his cousin five years ago.  
Harper: I didn't pull those triggers it was those freaks from that freak of a town.  
Mark: The only reason they pulled those triggers is because you promised them jobs with an agency that was suppost to be a secret. Don't put the blame on me just because your secret finally got told.  
Harper: I've been in the military for over twenty years Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah well i guess we all know when it's time for dickheads to be removed from said military.  
Harper: They still pulled the triggers.  
Mark: Yes they did. But then again the only reason they pulled them was because you told them too. They killed an innocent person just to try and get into an agency that was at the time secret.  
Harper: He knew Schott knew Sawyer knew.  
Mark: She's also married to the director dumb fuck.  
Harper: What about him?  
Mark: Superman has a big mouth and Schott works here.  
Harper: God Mark even a Luthor knows this place existed before we told anyone.  
Mark: She's also working here dumb ass.  
Harper: And all of your friends in Purgatory know this exist?  
Mark: That's because as of recently which was two years ago. The BBD became apart of the DEO with permission from the President.  
(He looks at him and shuts up.)  
Mark: The whole god damn world knows about the DEO now Harper get the fuck over it. But then again you'll be lucky if i don't tell Lieutenant Sawyer that you once tried to get into her wife's pants.  
James: Wait what?  
Mark: While i was dating her he tired non stop. And he was married.  
(He looks at him and then looks around annoyed.)  
Mark: At least now you can't have either way.  
(He looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)  
Harper: Maybe i should of done it myself.  
(Mark looks at him and laughs.)  
Mark: Maybe but then who would of had enough guts to call you prick to your face.  
James: Oh i know. Champ Hardy.  
Mark: That's right.  
Harper: Kate Kane was a joke and she deserved what she got.  
(Mark grabs him and pins him against the wall.)  
Alex: Agent Buchanan. Let him go that's an order.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am. But you keep pushing it Harper one of these days your mouth really is going to get you into trouble.  
(He shoves him again.)  
Harper: Keep up the threats Buchanan i'm sure Mommy and Daddy would love to hear how you got fired.  
Mark: Lucy get him out of my sight before i kill him.  
(She nods her head at him as she shoves him down the hallway.)  
Mark: I'm sorry Director.  
Alex: It's fine. But next time go after him when the general and the president aren't still in the building.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
(He walks off annoyed with him.)  
James: He really was carrying her death around with him.  
Alex: Yeah. And with Harper throwing that into his face didn't make it any better for me.  
(He nods his head at her.)  
Alex: Why did you shoot at Kate at her's and Kara's wedding?  
James: I didn't.  
Alex: What?  
James: It wasn't me. I mean yeah i went there in order to stop the wedding but i didn't have a weapon.  
Alex: Winn said you had the gun he made.  
James: Yeah he did and i looked at it then i handed it back to him.  
Alex: Winn!  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Winn: Yeah.  
Alex: Where did you put the gun when James handed you the gun back?  
Winn: I put it down next to your mom's front door.  
Mark: You put a gun down next to Eliza's front door?  
Winn: Yes.  
(He puts his head down.)  
Alex: Why would you do that?  
Winn: Okay it's his fault he distracted me.  
Mark: Oh my god.  
Winn: Okay was it stupid yes it was.  
Mark: So if James didn't fire it.  
Alex: Who the hell did?  
Mark: Yeah. But you know what?  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I don't really care and you know why?  
Alex: No why.  
Mark: Because in two weeks there's going to be another Superbat wedding and James i swear if you try to stop that one i will kill you.  
(He puts his hands up in surrender.)  
James: I'll be good.  
Mark: Oh and the reception i can't wait for that.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Why you do you look so shocked Supergirl?  
Kara: Because i know you Mark what the hell did you do?  
Mark: Just invited some old friends.  
Kara: You say that and it makes me nervous.  
Mark: Not those kind of friends. I mean't in the music world type of friends.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kara: You didn't?  
Mark: I did. Please don't tell Kate.  
Winn: What?  
Mark: I can't say.  
Winn: Why not?  
Mark: You'll tell Kate just to spite me.  
(They start laughing at his face.)  
Mark: Thankfully for you picking a woman who doesn't like Bare naked ladies.  
(Kara starts laughing at her face.)  
Alex: Hey their damn good band.  
Mark: Steps is better.  
(She looks at him as Winn looks at him as Kara starts laughing.)  
Mark: Oh shoot did i say the groups name. Whoops.  
Kara: There is no reception.  
Mark: This is true. But their still better.  
Kara: Better or butter.  
Mark: Wow he really is never going to live that down.  
(They start laughing.)  
Alex: How are you guys doing the wedding anyway?  
Kara: Simple wedding on earth one. Given how James is right.  
Mark: Sounds good to me.  
Kara: Okay good.  
Mark: So reception?  
Kara: Not unless you're planning on having them go to Earth one.  
Mark: Actually i have an idea.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: It could be tricky.  
Kara: Wynonna and Waverly said we could use the Homestead didn't they?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kara: Of course they did.  
Mark: We don't have to do it there. We can still have your wedding on Earth one.  
Kara: Actually i would like to have it on an earth that knows she's still alive.  
Mark: Okay. Earth one it is.  
(He claps hands with her making her laugh as they walk off.)  
Kara: And when we come back.  
Mark: Okay. You still gonna move to Earth one?  
Kara: I am. I wanna be close to her.  
Mark: So your going to hang up your cape?  
Kara: I am. I mean i know it'll be hard for me but.  
Mark: No need to explain. This earth will always love you Supergirl.  
(She starts laughing at him. A couple of weeks later over on Earth One Mark's looking out at the water as someone walks up to him.)  
Winn: You ready for this?  
Mark: To marry off our superhero and Batwoman.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Yes i am.  
Winn: I still can't believe she's giving it up.  
Mark: Clark did.  
Winn: True.  
Mark: Besides if we ever have any trouble we can always call her and Batwoman in.  
Winn: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Plus we still got Reign.  
Winn: Yeah i know. But she's not as much fun to pick on.  
Sam: I heard that.  
Mark: You and your super hearing Arias.  
(She looks at him and laughs as he hugs her then pulls away from her. An hour later the wedding is underway Mark's giving his speech to everyone there in between telling them about Kara and Kate he tells them about how they saw each other again making them laugh.)  
Kate: You didn't.  
Kara: I did. And i can't believe you just told her.  
Mark: What that you wanted her to rain on your parade.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: Oliver i think i'm a dead man.  
Oliver: Leave me out of it.  
Mark: But what fun would that be?  
Oliver: None what so ever.  
Mark: Anyway. Kara and Kate did you two have vows?  
Kara: I did but i forgot them on our earth.  
Mark: Well then. Kate!  
Kate: Their still in my office at work.  
Mark: Wow. And here they had this place picked out for two weeks oh my god. I guess we'll just get to the rings then. Screw up my plans why don't you.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Mark: Alex!  
(She hands him the girls rings laughing then they calm down.)  
Mark: This wedding is turning out funnier then mine and Winn's wedding.  
Kara: Only because you're the one performing the ceremony.  
Mark: I do try. Anyway. Kate take this ring and place it on Kara's finger.  
(He hands Kate Kara's ring making her laugh once she has it she puts it on her finger.)  
Mark: Kate do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer all the days of your life?  
Bruce: Don't do it.  
Adam: It'll ruin your life.  
(She puts her head down as they start laughing then calm down as Adam's wife smacks him.)  
Laura: Thanks you jerk.  
Adam: I love you honey.  
Laura: Yeah.  
(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kate: I do.  
Mark: Are right. And Kara take this and place this on Kate's finger.  
(She takes the ring from him and places it onto Kate's finger.)  
Mark: And do you Kara take this woman to be your lawful wedded to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer all the days of your life?  
Kara: Shut up Alex.  
(She looks at her and starts laughing.)  
Mark: Okay then.  
Kara: I do.  
Mark: Okay. Now by the powers invested in me and the city of Central City i now pronounce you wife and Wife Kate you can finally kiss the bride.  
(She looks at him and laughs as she kisses her making everyone laugh at them Mark walks laughing at what he said then he walks back over to them as they pull away from each other.)  
Kara: I love you.  
Kate: I love you too.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Mark: Whose last name you taking Kara?  
Kara: Her's.  
Mark: Yeah good luck with that.  
(Kate pushes him back making him laugh then walks back over to them.)  
Mark: Are right are right. Ladies and gentlemen let me be the first to introduce to you Smart ass one and two.  
Kate: That's not my last name.  
Mark: Blame Bruce it was his idea.  
Bruce: Dude what the hell.  
(He starts laughing then calms down.)  
Mark: Ladies and gentlemen let me be the first to introduce you to Mrs. And Mrs. Kate Kane.  
Kate: That's better.  
Mark: Okay.  
(He hugs his friend making her laugh at him then pulls away from her as the other's come forward and hug them then they pull away from each other as Mark looks at Bruce and nods his head at him.)  
Bruce: Kara welcome to this insane family.  
Kara: Thank you.  
Bruce: Your mother would be proud of you.  
Kate: I know she would be.  
Mark: Hey Kara can i talk to your wife real fast?  
Kara: Sure.  
(They walk off to go talk once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Welcome back Batwoman.  
(She looks at him and laughs.)  
Kate: How'd you?  
Mark: DEO remember plus it doesn't really surprise me that you happened to reappear in Kara's life when Earth 38's Kate Kane was killed.  
Kate: I had to get out of there and clear my head.  
Mark: I can understand that.  
Kate: But i'm really glad she showed back up in my life again here on Earth one of all place and in Gotham of all places dressed as Supergirl.  
Mark: You still wanna move here?  
Kate: I kind of actually wanna go back to our earth.  
Mark: Does Kara know?  
Kate: I told her a month ago.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: Well at least you were honest with her.  
Kate: I missed her so damn much Mark.  
Mark: It's your secret Kate i'm not about to tell anyone.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: But if you move back to our earth.  
Kate: Bruce is going to take back over.  
Mark: What about?  
Kate: We've got a Gotham on our earth.  
Mark: I hope you know how much i missed you.  
Kate: I do know that.  
Mark: Welcome back Kate Kane.  
Kate: Thank you Agent Buchanan.  
(He smiles at her as he hugs her then pulls away from her as they walk back over to everyone. As they get back to them Kate looks at Bruce.)  
Kara: Hey here's my wife.  
Kate: Here i am.  
(She kisses her then pulls away from her. After two years of marriage Kara and Kate decided to add to their family and adopted two little girls and from then on they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know how Kate told Kara the truth about her being her earth's Kate please let me know in the comments. And i will happily make that the official final chapter in this story.


	4. Kara learns the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate tells Kara the truth about who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Superbat Reunion i hope you all enjoy. Plus here's what i believe Kara's second engagement ring looks like https://www.amazon.com/dp/B079ZC2NQM/ref=cm_sw_r_em_apa_i_AT55CbQV25F80

(Over at the Police precinct Kate walks in to talk to her ex as she walks in she looks around the room as she's looking Maggie walks up to her.)  
Maggie: Kate!  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: Hey Mags.  
Maggie: Hi. What's up?  
Kate: I need to talk to you.  
Maggie: About what?  
Kate: Not out in the open.  
Maggie: Okay.  
(They walk off towards one of the interrogation rooms as they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind her.)  
Maggie: So what you wanna tell me?  
Kate: I wanna tell Kara.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Maggie: Kate you're a month away from your wedding and you're just now wanting to tell her.  
Kate: I can't marry her with this secret over my head. It's bad enough i'm having you lie to Alex.  
Maggie: Yeah well.  
Kate: Tell me you didn't?  
Maggie: I'm sorry. She's my wife and i even told you i didn't wanna keep this from her.  
Kate: I know you didn't.  
Maggie: Kate!  
Kate: I can't keep this from her any longer Maggie. Plus i have a feeling that if i don't tell her the truth soon James will get wind of it and tell her himself.  
Maggie: You really think he'd do that?  
Kate: Maggie look at what he's done in the last several times he's seen me. He doesn't really like me.  
Maggie: Kate come on.  
Kate: No come. You have been there when he's tried to under mind when it comes around to our wedding almost like he things he knows her better then i do.  
Maggie: Okay good point i'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. It's just something this big shouldn't be kept from her any longer.  
Maggie: When are you going to tell her?  
Kate: Tonight.  
Maggie: Tonight?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Maggie: You realize tonight is Game night.  
Kate: Damn it.  
Maggie: Give it a couple of more days and then tell her.  
Kate: Maggie I can't wait two more nights.  
Maggie: At least wait until tomorrow.  
Kate: Okay. I can do that.  
Maggie: But what i would like to know is.  
Kate: What?  
Maggie: If you disappeared before we could do the funeral.  
Kate: What?  
Maggie: Who the hell did Bruce bury in Gotham?  
Kate: He figured out who i am and told me.  
Maggie: And?  
Kate: He said it was an empty coffin.  
Maggie: Explains why it was closed.  
(She nods her head at her.)  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Maggie: For what?  
Kate: I tried to get you to lie your wife and.  
Maggie: Oh please i was able to keep it from her for a little while.  
Kate: And?  
Maggie: And to say the least she was pissed off when i told her. She actually wanted to go to Earth one and shot you herself.  
(Kate puts her head down annoyed with herself.)  
Kate: I swear if i had remembered before hand i would of told you guys sooner.  
Maggie: I know and Alex understands that now.  
Kate: I hated lying to you all it's just.  
Maggie: Don't beat yourself over it.  
Kate: Mags i haven't even told Mark.  
Maggie: He'll be fine. You tell him when you're ready.  
(She nods her head at her. Later that day over at the DEO Mark and Kate are training as their training he grabs her leg and throws her down to the mat and holds her down as she taps out.)  
Mark: Okay.  
(He helps her up but she sweeps out his leg making him fall back onto the mat making him laugh.)  
Mark: I keep forgetting you fake.  
(She laughs at him as she jumps up and goes to help him up as he grabs her hand he stands up and quickly grabs her throws her to the ground.)  
Kate: I taught you to well Mark.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Mark: I'm not even going to try and help you up this time.  
(She starts laughing as she jumps up again and looks at him.)  
Mark: You fight better then Mon-El.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Mark: You're offly cocky Batwoman.  
Kate: I know.  
(He gets her in the stomach making her laugh.)  
Mark: Hell you fight even better then James does.  
Kate: I bet.  
Mark: Kate Reign once threw him around like a rag doll.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah. Imagine his face when he woke up here.  
(She starts laughing then calms down.)  
Mark: But shh don't tell him it's a secret.  
Kate: I'm sure.  
(He laughs at her and then calms down.)  
Mark: Anyway. What's on your mind?  
Kate: What you mean?  
Mark: Kate in the whole time I've known you. You've never let me take you down that easy. Not even our Earth's Kate let me do that.  
(She looks at him and gets annoyed with herself.)  
Kate: Nothing really to important.  
Mark: Is it the wedding?  
Kate: Just nervous that someone will try and stop it again.  
Mark: I can understand you being nervous about that.  
Kate: I mean i know you were able to prove James didn't shot me at our first wedding but. Something tells me someone will try again.  
Mark: And if they do we'll stop them. Like we always do.  
Kate: I know that.  
(He grabs his friend and hugs her making her smile at him then pulls away from her.)  
Mark: I mean whose to say we won't stop.  
Kate: I get it.  
Mark: Oh good.  
(She pushes him back making him laugh. The following night over at Kara's apartment. Kate walks up to the door and walks in.)  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Just a minute.  
Kate: Okay.  
(As Kate waits for Kara she looks out the window as she's looking Kara walks up to her.)  
Kara: Hey you.  
(She turns around and looks at her.)  
Kate: Hey.  
(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: You are right?  
Kate: Actually I'm not.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Kate: Kara there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now and I haven't really had much nerve to do it so.  
Kara: What is it?  
Kate: Um I don't know how you're going to take this.  
Kara: Okay Kate honey you're really starting to freak me out here.  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: What?  
Kate: I.  
Kara: Babe what is going on?  
Kate: I seriously don't know how to tell you this.  
Kara: Oh God you're breaking up with me.  
(Kate turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: What no. God no Kara I wouldn't do that.  
Kara: Okay well something clearly has you freaked out.  
Kate: Okay I'm just going to come right out and say it.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Kara I'm you're earth's Kate.  
(Kara looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)  
Kara: That's not funny.  
Kate: I wasn't trying to be.  
Kara: No. Kate you can't be.  
Kate: Kara!  
(She turns and looks at where the scar is seeing it she walks over to her scar as She runs her hand over she looks up at her.)  
Kara: Kate!  
(She looks at her and smiles.)  
Kara: You said that when we met that you weren't her.  
Kate: I know I did.  
Kara: Why would you say that?  
(She drops her shirt and looks at her.)  
Kate: I didn't remember you.  
(Kara looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)  
Kara: I.  
Kate: After i was shot all i could think about was how much i loved and wanted to be with you and seeing the looks on both Mark and Alex's faces told me that you were never going to know because i was dying and Mark tried his hardest to keep me awake long enough for the DEO medics to get to where we were.  
Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: How the hell could you not remember me?  
Kate: Because when i came to i was lying down on the ground in Gotham on Earth one.  
Kara: How how?  
Kate: I'm still not sure about that. But all i know is that when i came to i was on another earth completely healed and no memory.  
Kara: Like you had been reborn.  
(She nods her head at her.)  
Kate: And when i came to someone was standing over me with a gun.  
Kara: They didn't?  
Kate: No they didn't.  
Kara: Who was it?  
Kate: Bruce!  
Kara: Oh.  
Kate: He wanted to know why i was lying down on the ground and i couldn't give him a reason as to why i was on the ground other then i have no idea. When i got up i looked around the area. I mean knew something was off because where i was wasn't National City.  
Kara: Uh.  
Kate: I asked him where i was he looked at me like i was nuts but he told me that i was in Gotham.  
Kara: I still.  
Kate: I've been trying to figure that out for awhile now.  
Kara: But you still don't know.  
Kate: No. I have a feeling i might never find out.  
Kara: Kate you said you were completely healed when you came to.  
Kate: I did.  
Kara: But you still have the scar.  
(She looks down and sees the scar there.)  
Kate: I don't even really remember when it showed up. Because like i said.  
Kara: I know.  
Kate: Kara!  
(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her. Until she looks down and then looks back up at her.)  
Kara: I think you should leave.  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Please Kate. I can't deal with this right now. So please just go.  
(She nods her head at her then turns and leaves the apartment as she leaves she closes the door behind her and leans on it. Later she walks up to Alex and Maggie's door and knocks on it. Inside Mark and Winn are talking and joking around with Alex and Maggie as someone knocks on the door.)  
Mark: I got it.  
Alex: Okay.  
(He walks over to the door and opens it as he opens it he finds Kate there.)  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: I think Kara just broke up with me.  
(He looks at her then to Alex and Maggie.)  
Mark: Come in.  
(He moves out of her way and let's her into the house as she walks in he closes the door behind her.)  
Maggie: Hey.  
Kate: Can i talk to you?  
Maggie: Yeah. Babe i'll be back.  
Alex: Okay.  
(They walk off to go talk.)  
Mark: Am i missing something?  
Alex: Yeah but it's better if it comes from Kate.  
Mark: Okay.  
(In the kitchen Kate and Maggie are at the counter talking.)  
Maggie: Okay so tell me what happened?  
Kate: I came clean and told her.  
Maggie: How'd she react?  
Kate: Better then you did.  
(She laughs at her.)  
Maggie: Yeah i did kind of shove you didn't i?  
Kate: You did.  
Maggie: Yeah i'm still sorry for that.  
Kate: No you're not.  
(She starts laughing then calms down.)  
Maggie: Anyway. What you tell her?  
Kate: Exactly what i told you. When i told you.  
Maggie: Kate!  
Kate: I told her i couldn't remember which is true. Like i said the day i told you. I couldn't remember her or anyone else. Hell when she told me that she was Supergirl i looked at her and asked her who the hell Supergirl was.  
Maggie: Well in a lot of ways you were getting to know her all over again.  
Kate: I know i was. It still hurts to know that i kept this from her.  
Maggie: Kate you've only just begun to remember anyone on this earth much less Kara and how she mean't to you.  
Kate: Mags i didn't even start to remember until your wife told the story of the night that i was shot and i supposedly died before i could tell her sister how i felt about her.  
Maggie: I know that.  
Kate: I just. This sucks. I haven't felt like this for someone since. Since well you.  
(Maggie looks at her and laughs.)  
Maggie: Hey.  
(She walks around the counter and looks at her.)  
Maggie: We all have break ups and we have fights. But i can honestly say she didn't break up with you.  
Kate: Sure as hell felt like it.  
Maggie: She just needs sometime and space to get her head wrapped around this.  
Kate: Okay.  
Maggie: Give her time that's all Kara ever asks for.  
Kate: Okay.  
Maggie: And in the meantime you can stay in the guest bedroom.  
Kate: You know me so well.  
(Maggie starts laughing as she walks out of the room and up the stairs as she walks up she looks at Mark and Winn and smiles at them.)  
Mark: Night Batwoman.  
(She looks at him and laughs. Back in the kitchen Alex walks in and looks at her wife.)  
Alex: What happened?  
Maggie: She told her the truth and Kara asked her to leave.  
Alex: How'd she take it?  
Maggie: According to her a lot better then i did.  
Alex: I bet.  
Maggie: She loves her Alex.  
Alex: I know. And it shows every time she looks at her and keeping this secret must of been hard on her.  
Maggie: Yeah it was. I saw the look on her face when she came to tell me.  
Alex: Hey.  
Maggie: I'm just worried about her.  
Alex: I know.  
(She grabs her and hugs her. As their hugging she flashes back to the day Kate told her she was their Earth's Kate. Flashback to two weeks ago over at the precinct Maggie's at her desk as Kate comes in looking for her she walks over to her.)  
Maggie: Kate!  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: Hey.  
Maggie: Hi. What's up?  
Kate: I need to talk to you.  
Maggie: Okay?  
Kate: Not out in the open.  
Maggie: Okay come with me.  
(They walk off towards her office as they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind them once it's closed she turns and looks at her.)  
Maggie: Okay so what you wanna talk about?  
(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)  
Kate: I uh. There's something I've been keeping from you Alex Mark Winn and most importantly Kara.  
(Maggie looks at her not sure of what to say.)  
Maggie: Okay. What have you been keeping from us?  
Kate: I'm not even sure how i can tell you.  
Maggie: Kate!  
(She looks at her and then looks down.)  
Maggie: Whatever it is you have to tell me. Can't be that bad.  
Kate: Oh you'd think.  
Maggie: What's that suppost to mean?  
Kate: I just don't want you to hate me and i sure as hell don't want your wife to hate me.  
Maggie: Kate what the hell has you this freaked out?  
Kate: Okay um. I'm your earth's Kate.  
(Maggie looks at her in shock and then looks around the room then she finds her voice and looks at her.)  
Maggie: That's that is not funny. That is low even for you.  
Kate: I wasn't trying to be.  
Maggie: You've been telling us ever since we met you that you aren't her.  
Kate: I know that.  
Maggie: Why?  
Kate: I.  
Maggie: Damn it Kate. Why the hell have you been telling us that you're not our Earth's Kate if you are.  
Kate: Because up until recently i couldn't remember any of you.  
(Maggie looks at her.)  
Maggie: What?  
Kate: All i knew about the night me being shot all i could think about was Kara and how if i lived that i could finally tell her how i felt about her. But then i saw the looks on both Mark and Alex's faces and i had a feeling that i wouldn't make it.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Kate: When i woke up i was in Gotham only thing is i wasn't on this earth. I thought i was at the time.  
Maggie: Oh gees.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
(Maggie shoves her making her hit the table.)  
Maggie: You've been lying to us.  
Kate: I know.  
Maggie: God Kate.  
Kate: Like i said i couldn't remember anyone all i did know was when i woke up i was in Gotham completely healed and no memory. Hell Maggie i didn't even know who Kara was when she came through that fucken breach. I thought she would of been the first person i recognized. But i just couldn't remember. I was and still am in love with her and i'm freaking the hell out because i can't seem to figure out the right words to use in order to tell her. That i'm the Kate she fell in love with. Hell Maggie it was easier telling Renee who i was then it was just now telling you.  
Maggie: Why?  
Kate: Because you're one of my best friends. And while we were together out of the two of you i loved you the most.  
Maggie: Kate!  
Kate: I know. You're happily married and you love Alex it shows every time you look at her. Maggie i'm freaking out i finally have my memories back of the woman i love and i'm to damn scared to tell her. Mags i can't even tell my cousin or parents. I can't even tell my sister.  
Maggie: You.  
Kate: I. I have been wanting to tell my friends and my family about my memories coming back but i haven't had the damn guts to do so. I keep thinking you're all gonna hate me for keeping this from you.  
Maggie: Kate we all went through hell when we thought we lost you Mark most of all. He carried your death around with him for over five years. I mean Kate it's been two years and he still carries around Champs death with him.  
Kate: I know.  
Maggie: He still feels guilty for not being able to stop you from bleeding out in front of him and Alex. Kate losing you was the hardest thing on him. You're one of his best friends. Kate he held onto your body begging you to come back he didn't even wanna face Kara. He could barely face me when him and Adam had to tell me about what happened to you.  
(She looks at her upset.)  
Maggie: Kate i cried in Alex's arms for hours on end because you had died. Kara did the same thing with Eliza neither of us wanted to say out loud we lost someone we loved for different reasons. But he carried it around with him for five years.  
(Kate grabs her and hugs her getting her to break down in her arms.)  
Kate: I'm sorry Mags.  
Maggie: In a lot of ways i still loved you.  
(Kate smiles a little at her as she continues to hug her. End of flashback Maggie's just coming out of her thoughts as Mark walks into the kitchen.)  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: You are right.  
Alex: Yeah. What's up?  
Mark: Me and Winn are gonna head home.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see you at work tomorrow.  
Alex: Okay night.  
Mark: Night. You ready babe.  
Winn: Yeah.  
(They both turn and walk out of the house as they walk out Mark looks at him.)  
Winn: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I just can't believe she's.  
Winn: I know. But we'll worry about that some other time.  
Mark: Yeah.  
(They both walk off to go home for the night. Later over at Lena's Penthouse Kara walks up to the door and knocks on it then waits for one of them to answer the door as she continues to wait she continues to hear Kate's words going over and over in her then the door opens getting her to turn and look at who opend the door.)  
Sam: Kara!  
Kara: Hi.  
Sam: You are right?  
Kara: No i really need to talk to you and Lena.  
(She moves out of her and way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in Sam closes the door behind her.)  
Sam: Okay what's going on?  
Kara: I just found something out about my fiancee tonight.  
Sam: What happened?  
Kara: Um where's?  
Sam: Right sorry. Lena!  
Lena: Yeah.  
Sam: Can you come here a minute babe?  
Lena: Yeah.  
(She gets up and walks out of the living room as she walks out she sees Kara there.)  
Lena: Kara!  
Kara: Hi.  
Lena: What's wrong?  
Sam: She said Kate told her something tonight.  
Lena: What?  
(She walks off towards their living room and starts pacing the room.)  
Sam: Hey Kara.  
(She looks at her friends.)  
Kara: I.  
Lena: Hey what's wrong?  
Kara: I learned tonight from Kate that she's.  
Sam: That she's?  
Kara: That she's our Earth's Kate.  
(Lena looks at her in shock not sure of what to say.)  
Lena: What?  
Kara: That's what i said. Only thing is i told her that wasn't very funny.  
Lena: Well it's not funny.  
Kara: Yeah and she told me she wasn't trying to be.  
Sam: Wait so if she's this Earth's Kate.  
Kara: She said all she knows is that when she woke up she was in Gotham only thing is she didn't know which Earth it was.  
Lena: What you mean?  
Kara: She said when she woke up she was completely healed and had no memory of anyone.  
Lena: Any one of us?  
Kara: Yeah. She only had one memory and that was of Bruce.  
Sam: Her Cousin?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Lena: Oh god.  
Sam: Lena!  
Lena: It's just when word spread about Batwoman's death all of Gotham kind of grieved her family most of all. I mean Mark carried her death around with him for over five years.  
Kara: Sam he wouldn't come near me when she died. Alex and Eliza are the ones who told me.  
Sam: So who told Maggie?  
Kara: Mark did. But from what Maggie said he could barley even look at her.  
Lena: Out of all of the deaths he's had to deal with Mark took her's the hardest.  
Sam: Why?  
Lena: He was there when she took her final breath.  
(She puts her head down feeling bad for them.)  
Kara: I just. I can't believe that after five years.  
Sam: Yeah i can imagine. I mean Ruby other then Supergirl she loved Batwoman and when she found out she died.  
Kara: I come second to my fiancee really.  
(They start laughing at her joke then calm down.)  
Lena: How'd you react to finding out?  
Kara: Shocked. She explained everything to me about what happened and what was going though her mind when she was shot. But then after that.  
Sam: What?  
Kara: I asked her to leave.  
Lena: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah i'm pretty sure she thinks i broke up with her.  
Lena: Kara you didn't?  
Kara: No of course not. I love her it's just it's really hard to wrap my head around this. I thought she was dead. I thought i had met her double from another earth only to find out that it's been our Kate all along.  
Sam: Well i have a feeling Something like this is going to take sometime to wrap your head around.  
Kara: I know it will. Which leads me to one of the reasons i came here tonight.  
Lena: What?  
Kara: How did you feel when you figured out i was Supergirl?  
(Lena looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)  
Lena: Honestly i was a little surprised. I mean i kind of suspected that you were.  
Sam: How?  
Lena: She once told me she flew to my office on a bus.  
Sam: How the hell did you manage to fly to her office on a bus?  
Kara: Kate asked me that when i first told her the story and then she had one hell of a laugh after words so.  
Sam: Well then you two are mean't for each other.  
(Kara looks at her and laughs.)  
Kara: Yeah we are. God i really love her you guys i just.  
Lena: Hey. I'm sure she'll understand if you wanna postpone the wedding while you think things through.  
Kara: I know she will but. I'm not so sure i would.  
Sam: Just take sometime and try to wrap your head around all of this. I can tell how much you love this woman.  
Kara: I do. So damn much.  
Lena: So like Sam said take sometime and try to wrap your head around this and then go find your girl and talk to her and then beat her up for me.  
(They start laughing at her then calm down.)  
Kara: You could always send your girlfriend after her.  
Lena: Na. Sam's mine and well i'm pretty Kate could take her.  
Kara: Yeah.  
(They continue to talk and joke around. Over the next two three days Kara continues to try and wrap her mind around Kate being their Earth's Kate as she continues to think about it. She thinks back to when she saw Kate again and talked to her up in her office over at Wayne Enterprises flashback to two years ago in Gotham City on Earth One. Inside of the Wayne Enterprise's building Kara is looking around for a place to change as she's a looking she passes by Kate's office as she walks by Kate looks up from her computer and sees her.)  
Kate: You lost?  
(Kara hearing her talk to her she turns and looks at her as Kate puts her Laptop down.)  
Kara: No. No. I just needed to clear my head. Actually you know what I wanted to say I'm sorry for the third degree earlier I guess the name Bruce Wayne carries a lot of notoriety.  
Kate: Oh I know. Bruce Wayne's my cousin.  
Kara: Your cousin. That actually makes a lot of sense.  
Kate: Actually I'm in the process of turning this building into a real estate development firm.  
(She walks out from behind the desk and Walks over to Kara.)  
Kate: This is me hijacking his office.  
Kara: My cousins actually friends with Bruce.  
(Kate looks at her in surprise at what she said.)  
Kara: Well friemnies.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: I was going to say I didn't know Bruce had any friends on your earth.  
(Kara looks at her and smiles.)  
Kara: Yeah no not really.  
(They start laughing.)  
Kara: Anyway. Um.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: Do you ever wonder if trying to keep his private life from the public eye it just got to hard and he just broke?  
(Kate looks at her and then looks away thinking about what she asked.)  
Kate: Sitting behind that desk staring out that window watching the city that we grew up in rot to its core.  
(She looks at Kara.)  
Kate: You find away not to break.  
(Kara looks at her.)  
Kate: Bruce didn't leave Gotham without a fight.  
Kara: I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way.  
Kate: It's fine.  
(She goes to walk off as Kara talks to her again.)  
Kara: You know I gotta say all the corporate billionaires I know wear Versace and have five hundred fewer tattoos.  
(Kate looks at her and smiles.)  
Kate: And those are just the ones that you can see.  
(Kara looks at her and laughs off the shock of being flirted with.)  
Kara: Oh that's a mystery.  
(Kate Walks off laughing at her.)  
Kara: This the old Bart himself?  
(Kate walks back over to her desk. Outside of the office Mark and Barry are leaning on the wall trying to keep from laughing.)  
Barry: (whispers) Oh my God.  
Mark: (whispers) I know right.  
(Back in the office.)  
Kara: Actually Kate.  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: You are right?  
(She grabs her back towards her.)  
Kara: There is something I've actually wanted to do since we first met.  
Kate: What's that?  
Kara: This.  
(She leans in and kisses her catching her off guard. But she kisses her back out in the hallway Mark sees them kissing and snaps a picture then quickly puts his phone away as him and Barry quickly rush off down the hallway.)  
Barry: What's up?  
(Mark Pulls his phone out and shows him the photo he took seeing it he's trying to keep from laughing.)  
Barry: Oh my God.  
Mark: I know right. This doesn't get to Oliver.  
Barry: What about Alex?  
Mark: Alex is as bad as Nicole's future sister in law.  
Barry: True.  
(They continue down the hallway laughing. Back in Kate's office their still kissing then they pull away from each other. Kate leans her forehead against Kara's.)  
Kate: I'm surprised you waited this long.  
Kara: I would of done it down stairs but the boys were down there.  
Kate: That would of been funny.  
Kara: Yeah it would of been.  
Kate: Um.  
Kara: It doesn't have to mean anything to you if you don't want it to.  
Kate: That's just the thing Kara.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: It did mean something to me.  
Kara: Yeah?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Can I do it again?  
Kate: Yes.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing Kara smiles in it as their kiss continues Kate pushes her jacket off of her as it hits the floor they walk back towards her couch and they both fall back onto it as they land on the couch they start Laughing in the kiss then they pull away from each other.)  
Kara: I hope I didn't just break your couch.  
Kate: It's okay.  
Kara: Okay.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing Kara slips her hands under her shirt and runs her hands over her stomach making her smile in it. Then she pulls away from her.)  
Kate: Been wanting to do that have ya?  
Kara: Yes.  
Kate: How's it feel?  
Kara: Very nice.  
Kate: Good.  
(Kara laughs when she looks down and sees her shirt open.)  
Kara: Now that's cheating.  
Kate: You started it.  
Kara: True. But it's a sexy stomach.  
Kate: Thank you.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it. As their kiss continues Kara smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Kara: As much as I'm enjoying kissing you but um.  
Kate: Yeah it's nice.  
Kara: It is.  
Kate: Okay.  
(She gets off of her. As she's getting up she kisses a couple places on her stomach making her moan in enjoyment.)  
Kara: Kate!  
(She starts laughing at her.)  
Kate: Sorry couldn't help it.  
Kara: It's fine.  
Kate: Okay.  
(As she gets up she helps Kara up as she gets up she starts buttoning up her shirt once it's buttoned up she leans over and picks up her jacket and puts it back on.)  
Kate: You are right?  
Kara: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: I hate to do this after what almost happened.  
Kate: What's up?  
Kara: You wouldn't happen to know a John Deegan would you?  
Kate: I would actually he's a doctor over Arkham asylum.  
Kara: Of course he is.  
Kate: Why?  
Kara: It has a lot to do with why we're here.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: I'm sorry.  
Kate: Just don't do anything stupid.  
Kara: I can make that promise. But I can't say much for the boys.  
(Kate Looks at her and smiles.)  
Kate: As long as you stay out of trouble too.  
(She grabs her and pulls her back into her.)  
Kara: I promise me and Mark will be good.  
Kate: Okay good.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: I'm really starting to get use to doing this.  
Kate: So am i.  
(Kara kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: okay. I gotta go talk to the boys.  
Kate: Okay.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: We can finish this later.  
Kate: Okay.  
(She leans in and says something in her ear.)  
Kara: Stop by wearing the suit.  
Kate: I just might do that.  
Kara: Good. So sexy.  
(Kate starts blushing at her.)  
Kate: You're not so bad you're self there Supergirl.  
Kara: I really gotta go talk to them.  
Kate: Okay.  
(Kara turns and walks out of the office as she walks off she runs into Mark.)  
Mark: What she say?  
Kara: He's a doctor over at Arkham Asylum.  
Mark: Sounds like a great place for a nutcase to work at.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: You okay?  
Kara: I hated having to do that.  
Mark: You like her that much?  
(She nods her head at him. He grabs her and hugs her.)  
Kara: It's not that. I mean yes I like her a lot it's just.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Mark she looks so much like her and well she kisses like her I just.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Mark I think that's our Kate from our earth.  
(He looks at her not sure of what to say then he walks over to the office and looks in at her. Then he walks back over to Kara.)  
Mark: You think?  
Kara: It might be wishful thinking.  
Mark: Well what you say we fix this problem Deegan has caused and we get you back to her.  
Kara: Okay.  
(They both walk off to go talk to Barry and Oliver. End of flashback. Kara sits up and realizes she started to figure out that Kate is from their earth the day they saw each other again.)  
Kara: Oh god oh god oh god.  
(Just then the door to Kara's apartment opens and Alex walks in behind her.)  
Alex: Kara!  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kara: Alex!  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Kara: I think i might of been putting the pieces together about Kate since we saw each other on Earth One.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: The night we saw each other again when the whole thing with Deegan happened when Barry and Oliver switched bodies.  
Alex: Yeah i remember you said the three of you went to Gotham City to find him.  
Kara: Yeah only thing is because of Barry being Oliver he got us arrested.  
Alex: And Because of Winn telling Mark where you were.  
Kara: He told Kate and she paid our bail.  
Alex: I remember now you Mark and Barry picked on Oliver about not believing in Batman.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Alex: And if i remember right you said and i quote she could be the rain on my parade.  
(Kara starts laughing as she remembers what she said.)  
Kara: I'm sorry she's just so damn gorgeous. And seeing her again that night i couldn't help it. Besides Barry and Oliver didn't hear it.  
Alex: No but Mark did.  
Kara: That's because i mean't for him to hear it.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: I'm sorry. It's just really no one other then Lena at the time the only one who could really make me blush as much as i do is Kate.  
Alex: And you said you don't use your powers.  
Kara: I Was in my super suit when i made that comment. I just wasn't expecting her to make me blush again.  
Alex: I'm sure.  
Kara: You officially suck.  
Alex: Yeah i'm pretty sure that's not the only you suck.  
Kara: Okay seriously.  
Alex: Hey you're the one who said and maybe someday you'll get to see my tattoo less body.  
Kara: Hey i got her there so shut up.  
Alex: And you bedded her.  
Kara: I really did.  
Alex: Man. Anyway. Aside from the whole sleeping with her. How'd you figure she was our earth's Kate?  
Kara: I just had this feeling.  
Alex: Kara!  
Kara: I kissed her.  
(Alex looks at her and laughs off the shock.)  
Alex: When?  
Kara: While i was in her office the first time over at Wayne Enterprises.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: While i was in there we were talking i told her about Clark and she told me about Bruce and how he wouldn't of left Gotham without a fight.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: Then i brought up the tattoo's and well we all know what she said.  
Alex: Yeah. But i wanna hear it again.  
Kara: No.  
Alex: Awe.  
Kara: And then just before she went to sit again i kissed her.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: And if it hadn't of been for the whole Deegan thing i probably would of slept with her while Mark Barry and Oliver were up on the roof.  
Alex: Kara!  
Kara: I'm sorry.  
Alex: You don't need to apologize Kara. You went after who you wanted and who you wanted was Kate.  
Kara: I still do.  
(She walks around her and walks over to the kitchen.)  
Alex: I know you do. So the kiss is what made you figure she was our Kate?  
Kara: Yeah. I mean i think i told Mark it was wishful thinking but i knew in my heart at the time that she was our Kate. But i never really brought it up to her.  
Alex: Why not?  
Kara: I was afraid to know the answer.  
Alex: When did she say she started to remember?  
Kara: I think she said it was right around the time you told the story about the day she was shot. Why?  
Alex: Because i have a feeling she might of been remembering before then.  
Kara: Why would she lie?  
Alex: Maybe because she wasn't sure what they were. You have to remember for over five years Kara Kate thought Earth one was her home she didn't even know about the Multiverse until she saw you again the following year on Earth One.  
Kara: Huh.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: Alex i gotta get back to Earth one and talk to her.  
Alex: You want company?  
Kara: No i need to do this on my own.  
Alex: Okay.  
(Kara grabs the extrapolator and looks at her sister.)  
Kara: Be ready.  
Alex: Why?  
Kara: Because when i come back i'm gonna have Kate with me.  
Alex: Okay.  
(She pushes the button on it and the breach opens once it's open she walks in and it closes behind her.)  
Alex: Good Luck Kar.  
(Over on Earth One Kate's down in the Bat cave as someone walks in to see her.)  
Fox: You are right?  
Kate: I'm fine. So please stop asking me that.  
Fox: Sorry.  
Kate: No i'm sorry it's just it's been three days since i told Kara who i am and she still hasn't come to talk to me.  
Fox: She's probably still trying to wrap her head around it. I mean aside from me. The only other person who knows is Sophie.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
(Out on the street two blocks from Wayne Enterprises the breach opens and Kara walks out of it as she walks out it closes up behind her and she walks off towards the building. Later as she gets there she walks inside and heads for the elevator as she gets there she pushes for it to come and get her as it gets to her the doors open and she walks on and press the button for the next floor. As it reaches her floor the elevator opens and she walks off of it and heads towards her office as she gets there she walks in she doesn't see Kate there. But hears the elevator coming up as it reaches her office the door opens and the person who was on it walks off and looks around the room.)  
Kara: Hey Fox.  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Fox: Hi Kara.  
Kara: Where's Kate?  
Fox: Down in the Bat cave.  
Kara: Oh.  
Fox: You can go down and see her. But be careful she's kind of grumpy.  
Kara: Yeah i'm sure she is. Since i'm the reason she is.  
Fox: She loves you.  
Kara: I know she does. You said she's down in the Bat cave?  
Fox: Yeah. You know the way down.  
Kara: Yeah.  
(She walks over to it and gets onto it once she's on she closes the door and pushes the lever down and it starts going down towards where Kate is as she gets there the door opens and Kara walks off of it as she walks off she looks around the room.)  
Kara: You know with as many times as I've been down here it still amazes me at how cool it is down here.  
(Hearing her voice Kate turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
(She stands up and looks at her.)  
Kate: Look Kara i just.  
Kara: No baby look i just i wasn't expecting you to tell me something that i had been putting the pieces together since we saw each other again.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: That night you bailed me and boys out i started thinking about things and when i kissed you that night all it did was start confirming what i are ready knew.  
Kate: Oh.  
Kara: And hearing you confirm it just made it all so real for me.  
Kate: Wow. Nice to know you were putting it together before me.  
Kara: I didn't right away. I mean yeah when i first saw you i thought damn she looks so much like her which made it even harder for me to fall in love with you.  
Kate: I can understand that.  
Kara: After i realized that i had been trying to put the pieces together about you being our Earth's Kate i got up and seriously said oh my god like three times until Alex came into the apartment and talked to me.  
(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)  
Kate: What she say?  
Kara: She was teasing me at first about the whole Tattoo's comment well both of them actually.  
Kate: Well it's nice to know your sister can tease you about that.  
Kara: It is. But it can also be very annoying.  
Kate: Believe me i know.  
Kara: Mary!  
Kate: She seriously picks on me more then Mark does.  
Kara: That's only because Mark's afraid of you.  
Kate: Not like his husband is.  
Kara: True. He's also afraid of Alex and Maggie so there's that.  
Kate: Oh i know he is. You can't make a joke about them without him looking over his shoulder.  
Kara: Yeah only he does that.  
Kate: He wouldn't be stupid enough to make a joke like that.  
Kara: So true.  
Kate: Aside from that.  
Kara: She also wanted to know when you said you started to remember about you being from our earth.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: I told her sometime after she told the story about when you were shot.  
(She looks at her and nods her head as she walks off. And types something into the computer.)  
Kara: What's up?  
Kate: Ever since that night i was shot Fox has had extra camera's put into the cave.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: One night after a fight with a bad guy i came in here and i started changing back into my normal cloths and i started having flashes.  
Kara: Like flashbacks?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: And?  
Kate: Babe this is what he witnessed upstairs.  
(She brings up the feed and shows her the video from that night. In the video. Kate's leaning on the console looking around the room. Seconds later they see Fox run up to Kate.)  
Fox: Kate! Kate!  
(He grabs her and sits her down in the chair and takes the mask off of her as she continues to look around the room.)  
Fox: You are right?  
(She looks at him still a little out of it.)  
Kate: I uh.  
Fox: What's wrong?  
Kate: I was having flashes in my mind.  
(She stands up and looks down.)  
Fox: What kind of flashes?  
Kate: Flashes like a memory.  
Fox: Of who?  
Kate: I don't know. I'm not seeing someones face i'm seeing a city an apartment but it's not here in Gotham.  
Fox: What city?  
Kate: I don't know.  
Fox: Give me an idea about the apartment?  
Kate: It was a loft of some sort i saw cloths.  
Fox: Okay. Anything else?  
(she explains to him what else she saw in the flashback they watch it for a little bit longer as Kara turns and looks at her.)  
Kara: When was this?  
Kate: About a week after you left to go back to Earth 38.  
Kara: A week.  
Kate: I know. It's just they were just flashes.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: Kara the more time i spent with you the more i remembered.  
Kara: That night we slept together?  
Kate: Was one hell of a night.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kara: Yes it was.  
Kate: But it was another one of the things that helped me remember you.  
Kara: Sleeping with me?  
Kate: Yes.  
Kara: I must be even better in bed then i thought.  
(Kate looks at her and starts blushing.)  
Kate: Oh my god. We have been together to long.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: You're starting to sound like me. And that's not right.  
(She grabs her and brings her closer to her.)  
Kara: But you're so cute when you blush.  
Kate: Why thank you i haven't been told that enough in my life.  
Kara: Well if you count your cards right i'll be saying it the rest of our lives.  
Kate: Only if you still want to get married?  
Kara: Of course i do. Kate i love you i just needed sometime to get my head wrapped around what you had told me.  
Kate: I know.  
Kara: But i will tell you this.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: Hearing you say that you're our earth's Kate not only spooked me a little but it also gave me hope that i had finally gotten the woman i fell in love with back. Even if she was here for five years with no memories of anyone on our earth.  
Kate: So you didn't break up with me?  
Kara: No i didn't break up with you. I love you and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna be your wife i wanna start a family with you.  
(Kate smiles at her.)  
Kate: I want that too.  
Kara: Good. I mean even if neither one of us wants to be the one who gets pregnant.  
Kate: So true. But there is adoption.  
Kara: That is true. Maybe we could adopt Fox he'd make a cute little edition to our insane family on our earth.  
Kate: Yeah no. He's a little old for my taste.  
Kara: We could always adopt Sophie.  
Kate: If you wanna adopt my ex sure.  
Kara: Okay never mind. We'll see.  
Kate: Yeah we will.  
Kara: You know aside from sleeping in the office there has been one place I've always wanted to do it in.  
(Kate looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: My suit would get jealous.  
(They start laughing then calm down as Kara looks up and sees Bruce's old suit.)  
Kara: You know I've come down here a lot and i have never noticed that his suit has boobs.  
(Kate looks at the suit and starts laughing.)  
Kara: What?  
Kate: When i came back to Gotham i needed a suit and i asked well i more like told him to fix the suit.  
Kara: And you had him put boobs on Batman's suit.  
Kate: Yes.  
Kara: I can just imagine the reactions you got from everyone.  
Kate: They thought i was him.  
Kara: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah. He was the one they wanted to come back and help Gotham again.  
Kara: But.  
Kate: But. I said something that even to this day i think it was really stupid of me to say.  
Kara: That being?  
Kate: I said i wasn't about to let a man take credit for a woman's work.  
Kara: Ouch.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. I wore that for awhile longer until Fox finished that and gave me it to me.  
(Kara looks at the suit and smiles at it.)  
Kara: You still look sexy as hell in it.  
(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)  
Kate: You don't look to bad yourself in your's Supergirl.  
Kara: I know.  
Kate: Oh my god.  
Kara: Hey.  
(She looks at her.)  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Wanna take this upstairs?  
Kate: Never thought you'd ask.  
(She grabs her hand as they walk back towards the elevator. Over on Earth 38 in National City in Mark and Winn's apartment Mark's sitting down on the couch thinking as he's thinking he thinks back to when they were all in Gotham. Flashback to 2 years ago in Gotham City on earth one. Over at Arkham Asylum outside the building.)  
Caitlin: How does a book make you change bodies?  
Oliver: Deegan said he was using it to switch reality.  
Cisco: Okay same question how does a book change reality?  
Barry: We'll figure it out when we get back to Star City.  
Diggle: Good because we're gonna need some help with this lock.  
Kate: Good then you'll be leaving Gotham. You guys have caused enough trouble for one night.  
Barry: Do think we could hitch a ride in the Bat Mobile be out of the question?  
Mark: Oliver seriously?  
Barry: What?  
Mark: We pissed her off and you're asking for a ride in the bat mobile.  
Barry: Well yeah.  
Kate: Get out.  
Barry: Sure.  
Kara: She really is like Batman.  
Barry: Yup.  
(Mark laughs at him as he looks at her.)  
Mark: Batwoman nice to finally meet the other bat in Gotham.  
Kate: You too. Agent Buchanan.  
(He puts his hand out for her to shake. She puts her's out to take his they shake hands then he lets it go and walks off towards Barry.)  
Mark: Gonna ask her for her autograph Cisco?  
Cisco: No.  
(He pushes him back making them laugh. As they walk off Kara walks over to her.)  
Kate: I don't do tearful goodbyes.  
Kara: No I just wanted to wish you luck and say that wherever your cousin is I'm sure he's really proud of you.  
(Kate looks at her and smiles. )  
Kara: Xray vision and you really do have a lot of tattoos.  
(Mark and Barry are behind her laughing.)  
Kate: And some how I have a feeling that Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one.  
(Mark and Barry are behind them both trying to keep from laughing. As their laughing Kara looks around blushing.)  
Mark: Oh my god.  
Barry: Oh wow. You listening to this?  
Oliver: I am. Twenty bucks say's she gets laid tonight.  
(Kara puts her head down as the boys are trying to keep from laughing.)  
Mark: I'd take that bet but Kara has super hearing and can hear everything your saying.  
(Oliver looks over at her and shuts up.)  
Barry: I love it when she's around.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.  
Barry: I missed this.  
Mark: I bet.  
Kara: Shut up both of you.  
Mark: Yeah Barry.  
Oliver: What I do?  
Mark: He's so easy.  
Caitlin: Mark Oliver play nice.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.  
Kara: Anyway.  
Kate: You were going to say.  
Kara: Right. It's such a shame that I have to leave. I feel like that we would make a good team.  
Kate: World's finest.  
(Kate puts her hand out for Kara to shake and she takes it to shake then she lets it drop them walks away from her. As she walks away from her off Mark and Barry are talking when Mark spots something on Batwoman's back seeing what it is he rushes over to her.)  
Mark: Batwoman!  
(She turns and looks at him as he gets to her and tackles her to the ground as the bullet hits Kara's Supergirl suite she looks down and sees the bullet on the ground in front of her.)  
Kate: What the hell you do that for?  
Mark: I saw a red dot on your back.  
Kate: Who the hell?  
Mark: I don't know. I'm sorry.  
(She looks at him and smiles at him.)  
Mark: Barry you see anything?  
Oliver: No.  
Mark: Oliver!  
Barry: No.  
Mark: Does anyone see the shooter around?  
(They start looking around for anyone.)  
Caitlin: I don't see anyone. Why?  
Mark: Because I don't want her to get up until I know the shooter isn't around.  
(As they continue to look around they don't see anyone so Mark helps her up once she's up they keep their guard up.)  
Kara: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah. I'm fine thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.  
(He looks over at Caitlin.)  
Caitlin: You could of been shot Mark.  
Mark: I know. I just don't want you guys to lose your Kate the same way we lost ours. I can see Kara really likes her.  
Caitlin: It shows too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Caitlin: Everything okay on your front?  
Mark: Yeah I'm fine. I just miss her.  
Caitlin: I can tell.  
(He looks at her and smiles.)  
Caitlin: But you saved our earth's Kate that's a real big plus. Mainly for Kara.  
(He looks over at her and nods his head at her.)  
Mark: It is.  
(He looks over at them and sees how close they are and smiles at them.)  
Mark: I haven't seen her smile like that in along time.  
(Caitlin looks over at Kara and Kate and laughs.)  
Caitlin: She might be tough on the outside but i can tell she really cares about her.  
Mark: Yeah. Kara needs someone like Kate.  
Caitlin: You team Superbat or something?  
Mark: Or something. And hey you gave them a ship name before my boyfriend got word of them.  
(They start laughing then calm down.)  
Caitlin: How long for you and your boyfriend?  
Mark: Almost a year.  
Caitlin: Wow. Lucky man.  
Mark: Yes he is. But i think it goes both ways.  
Caitlin: If only you were single and well from our earth.  
(He looks at her and laughs as she walks off.)  
Barry: You realize she was flirting?  
Mark: Yes i do.  
Barry: Oh okay.  
Mark: We're gonna get this fixed Barry.  
Barry: I know. Think she'll stay here the night?  
Mark: If that's what she wants.  
Barry: Okay.  
(He walks off. As he walks off he walks over to Kara and Kate.)  
Mark: Hey Little D.  
(She turns and laughs at him.)  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Her sister in law calls her that.  
Kate: Oh.  
Kara: What's up?  
Mark: You got a minute?  
Kara: Yeah.  
(They walk off to go talk.)  
Kara: What's up?  
Mark: All joking aside.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: If you wanna stay here with her i can go back to star city with them.  
Kara: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah i am. I can tell you really like her.  
(Kara turns and looks at her then smiles at him.)  
Kara: I really do.  
Mark: I mean it's only a night. We can manage without you for a little while.  
Kara: You sure?  
Mark: I am.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: Besides i can tell she really doesn't want you to leave yet.  
Kara: To be honest i really don't wanna leave yet either.  
(Mark laughs at her.)  
Mark: Well then Supergirl what you wanna do?  
(She looks at him and then back at Kate whose looking around.)  
Kara: I wanna do her.  
(He starts laughing along with Barry whose laughing so hard he's leaning on Oliver.)  
Mark: Oh my god.  
Kara: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.  
Mark: No. It's fine. Um like i said you wanna stay here alittle longer go for it i'm sure we could get some help from someone else. And i'm going to try and keep that image out of my head.  
Kara: I really am sorry.  
Mark: No you're not.  
Kara: I'm really not.  
Mark: Okay So. Supergirl go get your girl.  
(She laughs at him as she walks off as she walks off he looks at the other's trying to keep from laughing. Over by Kate.)  
Kara: Hey Kate.  
(She turns and looks at her.)  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: You wanna finish what we started?  
Kate: What about?  
Kara: Mark said they could handle it. Plus i really wanna finish what we started.  
Kate: Really? I need more convincing.  
(Kara grabs her and kisses her making the others laugh at them.)  
Mark: Are right are right you guys act like you've never seen two women kiss before.  
Cisco: Not two that hot.  
Mark: Cisco open that breach before i go and find Alex.  
Cisco: Opening.  
(He pushes the button for the breach once it's open Mark looks at Barry and Oliver.)  
Mark: Work's every time.  
(They start laughing as they walk in it closes behind them End of flashback Mark's just coming out of his thoughts as Winn walks into the apartment.)  
Winn: Hey you.  
Mark: Hey.  
Winn: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine just thinking.  
Winn: About?  
Mark: Kara and Kate.  
Winn: Oh.  
Mark: I'm just worried about them.  
Winn: I know you are.  
Mark: I just hope they'll be okay.  
Winn: So do i.  
(Mark stands up and walks over to him.)  
Mark: But you know what?  
Winn: What?  
Mark: Their not the only happy couple here.  
(He kisses him making Winn laugh in it then he pulls away from him as they both walk off towards their bedroom. Back over in Gotham City over on earth one in Kate's office both her and Kara on the floor under the blanket kissing after making love. A couple of hours later their both asleep for the night. A couple of weeks later back on Earth 38 Mark's at work when someone walks up to him.)  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How you feeling?  
Kara: Good. I'm really glad me and Kate are good again.  
Mark: Yes it is.  
Kara: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm even still trying wrap my head around her being our Earth's Kate is all.  
Kara: Yeah. I still can't believe after five years we finally got her back.  
Mark: Yeah.  
(Just then they hear one of their rookie agents give out a scream as a breach opens in front of them and getting them to turn around to see who it is.)  
Mark: Hey Rogers.  
Rogers: What the hell is that thing?  
Kate: Me you wuss.  
(As she walks out it closes behind her. As it closes he walks off annoyed at the insult.)  
Mark: Uh-oh Batwoman is here. What the hell did Oliver and Barry do this time.  
(Kara's trying to keep from laughing then calms down.)  
Kate: Nothing that i'm aware of.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Kara: Hi honey.  
Kate: Hi.  
(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark walks off to go talk to Alex and let them be alone.)  
Kate: You are right?  
Kara: Yeah it's just i'm sorry it's still weird.  
Kate: No it's fine.  
Kara: Hey.  
Kate: Yeah.  
(She grabs her in and kisses her making her smile in it then she pulls away from her.)  
Kara: I love you.  
Kate: I love you too.  
(She kisses her again as their kissing Mark looks up at them and laughs as Alex walks into the command center.)  
Alex: Kate!  
(They pull away from each other.)  
Kate Director Danvers.  
Alex: Batwoman.  
Mark: Hey it's a happy family reunion. At least in Kara's case.  
(She gives him the finger as he looks at Vasquez whose also trying to keep from laughing. As their talking she say's something that makes him laugh.)  
Mark: Oh believe me so would i.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: What?  
Kara: You two talking trash about my fiancee?  
Mark: If by trash talking and saying she has a nice ass then yes we are.  
(Alex is standing there trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kate: Oh boy. Anyway Alex can i talk to you?  
Alex: Yeah sure.  
(They walk off to go talk as they walk off their laughing at them. As they reach Alex's office they walk in and she closes the door behind them.)  
Alex: What's going on?  
Kate: I've been thinking.  
Alex: Uh-oh.  
Kate: What?  
Alex: You thinking. That never ends well.  
Kate: You're an ass.  
(She throws a pillow at her making her laugh.)  
Alex: What you thinking about?  
Kate: Of Asking Kara to marry me again.  
Alex: You are ready did?  
Kate: Yeah when i thought i was still Earth One's Kate Kane.  
Alex: And you're thinking.  
Kate: I can do it again as well me.  
(Alex laughs at her.)  
Alex: Do you have something in mind?  
Kate: Well we met at Noonan's.  
Alex: You thinking?  
Kate: I don't know. Maybe it's a little chessey.  
Alex: Kate before you got your memory back you asked her to marry you at Game night.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: I did didn't i?  
Alex: You did.  
Kate: Uh. I don't know it's just.  
Alex: You thinking about getting her a different ring?  
Kate: I are ready did that.  
(She pulls the box out of her pocket and hands it to her Alex looks at it and laughs.)  
Alex: Wow. It's a box.  
Kate: It's in the box you smart ass.  
Alex: I know. Gees.  
(They start laughing as she opens the box and looks at the ring.)  
Alex: Oh my god Kate.  
Kate: That a good oh my god or a bad oh my god.  
Alex: No this is definitely a good oh my god.  
Kate: So you like it.  
Alex: I do actually and so will Kara.  
Kate: Oh good i'm so glad.  
Alex: So when did you wanna do it?  
Kate: In a couple of days.  
Alex: I can always talk to Lena and see if she'll let her get off an hour earlier.  
Kate: That would be great.  
Alex: Okay.  
(Over the next day Kate continues to plan her proposal to Kara. The following night over at Noonan's Kate's pacing back and forth as Maggie walks up to her.)  
Kate: What?  
Maggie: Breath.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: I'm sorry it's just this is so nerve wracking for me. I mean i know I've done it before it's different this time.  
Maggie: Yeah you don't have a living room full of people.  
(She looks at her and laughs again.)  
Kate: Oh my god i still can't believe that's how i asked her before.  
Maggie: I can. That's Classic Kate Kane.  
Kate: Hey if i remember right i asked you while i was in my suit.  
Maggie: You did. And all the time i thought Batwoman was asking me not my girlfriend.  
Kate: I was the girlfriend.  
Maggie: True. But to be honest Alex's proposal wasn't much better.  
Kate: I remember Kara said Alex said Marry me please.  
(They start laughing then calm down. As they flashback to the night Kate asked Kara to marry her. Flashback to a year ago. Over at Kara's their in the middle game night as Mark say's something to Kate that gets her to laugh.)  
James: Hey hey i never said that.  
Mark: Yes he did.  
Lena: Oh you so said that.  
James: Did not.  
Sam: See this is where you know he's lying.  
Kara: Yeah his ear's are turning red.  
(They continue to laugh at his face. As their laughing Kate looks at Kara and smiles at her.)  
Kate: Marry me.  
(Kara turns her head and looks at her.)  
Kara: What?  
(Mark and Alex look at her trying to keep from laughing.)  
Kate: I mean. Oh my god i'm so not use to this.  
Mark: Hey at least it wasn't seriously Marry me please.  
(They continue to laugh at Alex's face as Maggie walks into the apartment.)  
Alex: Mags baby save me.  
Maggie: What's going on?  
Mark: Kate just asked Kara to marry her.  
Maggie: Really?  
Kate: I did oh my god. Okay um let me do this right um.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Um. Shut up Mark.  
(He stands up and walks off as they laugh at him.)  
Mark: Makes you wonder what Winn would of said if i had said it that way.  
Lena: The same way Kara just did.  
Mark: So true.  
Kate: Are right shut up all of you.  
Kara: Go ahead babe.  
Kate: Right.  
(She gets down onto one knee and pulls the ring out.)  
Kate: Kara Danvers will you marry me. This is.  
(Kara looks at her and smiles as she grabs her in and kisses her making them all laugh at her. Then she pulls away from her.)  
Kara: Yes.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Yeah.  
(She takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger once it's on there she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)  
Kara: I love you.  
Kate: I love you too.  
(She kisses her again then pulls away from her and everyone misses the look on James face when they all want to look at Kara's ring. End of flashback.)  
Maggie: But this one will be better.  
Kate: I sure hope so.  
Alex: Hey Kara's almost here.  
Kate: Okay.  
Maggie: You got the ring?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Alex: Yeah i had to grab her old one off of her nightstand while she was in the shower.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Alex: Yeah she's been freaking out ever since.  
Kate: Are right well thank you.  
Alex: Anytime.  
(An hour later both Kara and Kate are in the middle of their date talking and joking around as Mark and Winn walk in and head over to Alex and Maggie.)  
Mark: How's it going?  
Alex: I don't think I've ever seen Kate so nervous.  
Mark: Well asking someone to marry you again can be very nerve wracking.  
Alex: Yeah. Well i really hate you guys for bringing up how i asked.  
Mark: Yeah Kara over heard what you said and told us.  
Alex: Oh i swear her and damn Super hearing.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure.  
(Just then they notice something and Mark gets their attention over to where Kate and Kara are.)  
Maggie: She going to do it?  
Mark: Looks like it.  
(Over by them Kate grabs the box out of her pocket and stands looks the ring over again then closes it as she stands up.)  
Kara: Hey you are right?  
(Kate looks at her and smiles.)  
Kate: Actually i'm great. Um look Kara i know I've done this before but before i didn't really have a speech to say to tell you just how happy you make me or to tell you how much i love you. And to be completely honest i still don't have one.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)  
Kate: If there is one thing i can say is that. For the past two years that I've been back in your life as myself or as another Earth's Kate all i could think about then and now is knowing that everyday in the very near future is that i'll get to call you my wife we'll get a dog or adopt Winn or maybe even Brainy.  
(Kara starts laughing then clams down as Kate gets down onto one knee again and opens the box.)  
Kate: After i started to remember who i was and who you were along with our friends i kept telling myself that if i got the chance i would do this all over again in the right way and not in your apartment on Game night with all of said friends around.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: So what i wanna know is. Kara Danvers will you do me the honor of letting me show you just how much i love you and making me the happiest woman on earth and marry me.  
(Kara looks at her and smiles as she nods her head yes at her.)  
Kate: Yes.  
Kara: Yes.  
(She kisses her making her smile in it then she pulls away from her as she takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger as they stand up and kiss each other again then she pulls away from her.)  
Kate: I love you so much.  
Kara: I love you too.  
(She kisses her head as the other's walk forward and hug them both. For the rest of the night they talk and joke around as Mark and Winn pick at Kara whose still blushing. About month later Kara and Kate say their i do's among their friends and family on Earth One. After two years of marriage Kara and Kate decided to add to their family and adopted two little girls and from then on they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone noticed in this last chapter i brought up a few of characters in the Batwoman Series which is due to start this full and i can't tell you how excited i am for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway for those of you who wanna follow me on Twitter or Tumblr.  
> Twitter: @RachaelValdeneg  
> Tumblr: @Superbatsworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone i hope you enjoyed the story if you did please leave Kudos and a comment below plus if you wanna follow me you can. 
> 
> I"m On Twitter @RachaelValdeneg and i'm also on Tumblr @wayhaughtfansworld


End file.
